The Princess and the Wolf
by Oracle of Secrets
Summary: The king of Hyrule sends his daughter, princess Zelda, to spend some months in a house located near Faron Woods to recover from her illness. There she'll meet a strange wolf with whom she'll feel a certain connection.
1. Tensions in the kingdom and the princess

_Merry Christmas!_

 _I'm pleasure to bring you my second fanfic. It was originaly written in Spanish and it has been translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _This story is a bit different from my previous work. Unlike 'For Hyrule's Sake', this story is not based on any game, is an original story, although I have taken some things from TP. I hope you like it._

 _I'm looking for a translator for my third fanfic, my current translator is very busy and can not do it anymore. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM._

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 1  
Tensions in the kingdom and the princess' illness**

His majesty, king Gustav of Hyrule, was desperate. The tensions with the Desert People were increasing more each time. Did what he did, send whom he sent, the leader of said people did not seem to know reason. That man, whose name he didn't even want to remember, was well-known for being ruthless and for always obtaining what he wanted. Unfortunately, the king of Hyrule did not know what that man wanted from them exactly, he was beginning to suspect that he was only relishing from the pleasure of war and of the misery of others.

Small raids and assaults were more frequent each time in the west border near the desert, and the towns from that area were constantly attacked and pilfered. King Gustav frequently sent reinforcements to the place, trying to prevent those attacks, but he could not send a great number; there was a risk that the Desert People and their leader could see that move as a threat and decide to attack in an open manner.

However, that wasn't His Majesty's only problem. His daughter, the princess, had been sick for some time. It began with sporadic dizziness and small headaches, but, as the days passed by, these symptoms increased. Several doctors had visited her, they had made checkups, tests, but hadn't found the cause of her ailment. According to them, she was completely healthy.

Desperate for his daughter's health, the king had gone to Impa, the princess's nursemaid, to ask for advice. Impa was a woman of the sheikah race— broad and of hard appearance, fierce even— who had taken care of his daughter with much care and affection ever since his wife, the queen, passed away. She was also a wise woman, whose advice usually proved to be true. Impa had advised him to bring in a sheikah elder who lived in Kakariko, whose knowledge in medicine surpassed by leaps those of any doctor in the castle and Castle Town. Without wasting time, the king sent someone trustworthy to search for the elder.

In that moment, he found himself in his study, two days later, waiting impatiently for said elder to appear with his daughter's diagnostic. He was alone, taping his fingers on the table in an impatient manner, not being able to concentrate on anything else but his daughter's health.

Finally, after several hours of waiting, someone called at the door. Impa entered the room, followed by a petite, older woman of affable stare.

"Majesty," said Impa, pointing at the elder. "This is my grandmother Impaz."

The elder made a small and clumsy bow. She seemed to be very old and had certain difficulties to move.

"It's a pleasure meeting you," the king said politely. "Have you discovered what's troubling my daughter?"

"Your daughter is completely healthy, physically speaking, Majesty," Impaz said.

"If she is healthy, why is she bedridden longer each time?" the king yelled, angry.

"Your daughter's problem is not in her body," she replied in an appeasing manner. "The problem lies in her surroundings. I believe your daughter has been subjected to situations that causes her a great quantity of nervousness and stress."

"Stress? Why would my daughter have…?"

"Majesty," Impa cut in. "Zelda has always been a sensitive girl and lately there has been several tensions here in the castle. The imminent war with the Desert People, her lessons, and the constant visits of suitors, whom aren't precisely of her liking, I think have placed a pressure over her that she couldn't bare in the end."

The king meditated a few minutes. It was true that his daughter didn't have much time to rest lately. Her lessons were arduous, her tutors demanded much of her, and the number of pretentious boys that tried to court her were increasing each time. She was also a girl that worried for the kingdom, it was obvious that problems with the Desert People would affect her.

His Majesty sighed.

"And what can we do to make her recover?" the king asked.

"The best in this case is to eliminate the factors that cause this stress."

"But she can't abandon her studies," the king said, concerned in that issue. "They're vital so she can succeed me one day."

"In that case, it would be convenient to reduce them as much as possible, that she has breaks once in a while, and several days off."

The elder took a long time listing the different actions they had to take to improve the princess condition, like carrying a healthy diet, exercise, pleasant company, etc. Finally, when she gave all the necessary advice, she excused herself and left the study, leaving Impa and the king alone.

"What do you think we should do, Impa?" he asked thoughtfully.

"For starters, I think it's best to cancel all her scheduled meetings with suitors," Impa suggested. "I've been present in each and every one of those encounters, and I can assure you Majesty, that some of those suitors were really insistent, not to say, irritating." She did a face of disgust as she remembered a few of those boys. "It came to the point in which I saw the princess really distressed. I saw myself obligated to go to her aid."

The king kept silent, thinking. It was important for his daughter to find a husband soon, she was now the appropriate age for it. He would not live forever, and Hyrule needed a future king. But it was also true that it was not very urgent, his daughter's health was more important now.

"Very well, I'll contact the suitor's families. I'll tell them that my daughter is unable to receive visits."

"I think it would also be convenient to take Zelda out of the castle, take her away from the bustle and tense atmosphere that is breathed in lately."

"Do you have a specific place in mind?"

"I was thinking of the manor located in the region of Faron, the one that belonged to your late mother."

"No one has been in that manor for years," the king said after a few moments of reflection. "Wouldn't it be rundown?"

"We could send a few servants beforehand so they can have it ready," Impa suggested.

"I suppose you will go with her, correct?"

"That's right, Majesty. I and a few of her handmaidens will accompany her. I'll be in charge of continuing her lessons and studies, though in smaller measures, of course."

The king became thoughtful again. Even though he hadn't visited the manor in years, he still remembered it well. His late mother had lived there after the prior king's death. She herself had decided to move away from the bustle of the castle and live peacefully for the rest of her life. It was a precious place, he recalled, very peaceful, and located besides Faron Woods. It didn't have many neighbors, and it was approximately an hour away by horse to the nearest village, Ordon, in the region of Ordona. That place was certainly the ideal place to spend a few days peacefully and stress-free.

"Very well," the king nodded after meditation. "I'll send several servants to prepare the house for Zelda's stay. How long will you stay there?"

"For what the elder says, I think the longer the better. If it's possible, I would like to stay there three or four months at least."

His majesty sighed. It was hard to think that he had to be separated from his daughter for so long. They hadn't spent so long away ever since his wife's death. But it was for her sake, so he plucked up courage and agreed.

"Take all the time you need. But if something happens, I'll make you return immediately."

"Yes, Majesty."

As Impa was about to leave, she heard the king sigh.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. It's just that…" Gustav paused hesitantly. "It's just that I wish he'd be alive…"

"You're referring to the princess's betrothed?"

"Yes," the king stated. "He was a precious and adorable child. If he were here I wouldn't have to make Zelda go through the ordeal of choosing a husband. They didn't even get to know each other."

"No one imagined such tragedy would happen, Majesty."

"I think his father suspected it, that's why he took him from Castle Town."

* * *

Zelda was sitting in her bed, leaning over a pile of fluffy cushions, reading. She had been bedridden for two weeks now because of those small episodes of dizziness and headaches she suffered from. Although she felt perfectly fine today, her doctors insisted that she remained in bed. Since they didn't know what she had, they decided for her to stay there, just in case.

She was bored of spending too much time inside there, she wanted to go out to the gardens and stroll and take in fresh air. But there she was, tucked in her bed, with her books as her only company. She hoped the sheikah elder that Impa brought would say she could finally go out.

She was reading one of the romantic novels she liked. Impa didn't approve this type of readings, for she said they were vulgar, insubstantial, and didn't add anything to her education. But Zelda could care less about that. Due to her status, she knew that it was unlikely for her to one day experience a romance like the ones described in those books, so she wanted to fantasize with that possibility at least. Unlike Impa, her father didn't mind her reading those novels, he said that there was nothing wrong for a fifteen-year-old to dream a bit.

She was reaching an interesting part of the book, and somewhat risqué at that, when they called at the door. She placed a bookmark over the page she was in and closed it.

"Come in," she said while setting the book at her side.

Her father, the king of Hyrule, came in, grinning. She hadn't seen much him these last days, he was very busy with recent events that were happening in the kingdom, and she was locked in her room.

"How are you feeling?" the king asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, next to his daughter.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine today, but those stupid doctors won't let me out of here," she replied with a bored face.

"What kind of speech is that, young lady?" the king scolded her. "That language is not proper of a princess."

"I'm sorry," Zelda apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry, daughter, you will go out again soon."

The king smiled and extended his arm to pat her head. He hadn't done that in a while. It was something he used to do when she was little, however, as she grew older, Zelda began to reproach him for that, saying that she wasn't a little girl anymore. For some reason, she let him this time, and didn't say anything.

"Not only did I come to see how you were doing, I've also come to tell you something," his daughter nodded, indicating him to proceed. "Apparently, your illness is produced by all this pressure you have been subjected in lately. Impa and I have been talking and we decided for you to spend a few months outside the castle, in a peaceful place."

"But what of my duties?" she said. "There's several arranged interviews with suitors and you need my help here. The Desert People…"

"Don't worry about that, Zelda," he interrupted. "I can manage on my own, I've also canceled all those interviews already."

Zelda remained thoughtful for a moment. She didn't want to leave her father alone with all the problems with the people of the desert, but she couldn't deny that freeing herself of those tedious interviews relieved her a lot.

"Along with a couple of ladies, Impa and you shall depart in two weeks," her father said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "You will go to an estate that belonged to my later mother in Faron province, near the woods."

"Going there will help cure me?"

"The elder Impaz says that you have stress, and that the best way to get rid of it is to remove you from its cause. Since everything has been very busy here in the castle lately, Impa thinks that taking you there will make you better quickly."

Finally, Zelda nodded.

After a while of pleasant chatter, the king excused himself to his daughter, gave her a small kiss on the forehead, and left, leaving her alone again.

Zelda meditated about what her father told her for a while. If she thought about it, the idea of leaving the castle for a period of time didn't seem bad. Faron province was famous for its large and lush forests, its clear-water rivers, and its great variety of flora and fauna that lived there. She always wanted to visit there and here was the perfect opportunity.

Hours later, Impa entered her room, she had come to explain all the trip's details. She told her that there would be staying there for a minimum of four months, unless the king made them come back for some urgent issue. A few servants would accompany them, which would go ahead of them to prepare the manor, a couple of her handmaidens, and a few of her guards. They would go incognito, so that no one would know of their whereabouts, so that way she could be more in peace. Her study hours would be drastically reduced during her stay there, just a couple of days a week, and Impa herself would see to them. She could dedicate the rest of her time to whatever she wanted: to get to know the area, to explore around, read, get to know the people who lived there, go to any nearby village, whatever. Zelda smiled at this.

Despite her worries regarding the Desert People, she was becoming more excited for the trip each time as Impa told her more details. Not only was she going to be free from her arduous lessons, but also from the irritating, and sometimes unpleasant, suitors. That, joined with the possibility of being able to explore the forests, breathe in fresh air, and enjoying from its tranquility, made her start to wait anxiously to be there. She wished for those two weeks to go by as quickly as possible.

* * *

A strong light filtered through the trees in the darkness of the night. Two silhouettes found themselves one in front of the other. In the silence, a deep and solemn voice spoke up.

"Someone will arrive soon," said the voice. "It will be a person whom you will have to look after. It does not pose a threat, but it is important that they do not leave your sight."

The other silhouette didn't reply, it kept still.

"It won't be long," the voice continued. "Soon you will be free, Link."


	2. The estate near the woods and the

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews._

 _I'm looking for a translator for my third fanfic; my current translator is very busy and can not do it anymore. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM._

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 2**  
 **The estate near the woods and the blue-eyed beast**

They left early in the morning, just at the break of dawn, at the same time as the gates of Castle Town were opened. Since they were few and their luggage was little, they traveled in a single carriage. Inside was Zelda, two of her handmaidens, and Impa, while the guards that accompanied them were outside, on horse. The coachman who drove the carriage would also remain in the manor once the journey was over.

The morning was cool and a slight breeze was blowing. Zelda looked out through the carriage's window, watching the landscape, the crop fields, the mountains at the distance, and the solitary trees that bordered the road. Impa was committed to cleaning her daggers with dedication and care, while the two handmaidens were dedicated to embroider and knit. The ladies tried to teach Zelda those labors in more than one occasion, they said those were chores a woman had to learn, but she found them boring and monotonous. She preferred to pass time immersed in a good book, practicing with her bow, or on her fencing classes with Impa.

After several hours of travel, she started to get bored of looking through the window. Impa kept quiet next to her, and the conversation that the two ladies maintained was trivial and of little interest for the princess. She grabbed the book that rested at her side and placed it over her lap. Her father had given her several books the night prior, the majority romance novels since she liked those, so she could have a distraction during her stay at the manor. She observed and stroked the leather cover, tracing the engraved golden letters of the title ' _Under the Maples' Shade_ ' with her fingers. She opened the book to the first page and started reading.

* * *

They stopped to build camp where they would spend the night around dusk. There was yet another day of trip ahead and they all needed to rest. Zelda got out of the carriage, happy to finally stretch her legs. They had barely stopped since their departure that morning, only to eat and give water to the horses.

"Don't wander too far," advised Impa as she saw her stray from camp.

Zelda nodded and continued her way. She hadn't gone outside the walls that surrounded Castle Town in a long time, it was pleasant to finally being able to. They were at an uninhabited area, surrounded by grass and scattered bushes. She walked around camp and went back, it was beginning to get dark and soon she wouldn't be able to see beyond her feet.

They sat around a small fire while Impa and one of her handmaidens prepared dinner. Dinner wasn't very luxurious precisely, but, given the circumstances, Zelda couldn't give herself the luxury of being picky, so she accepted the offered food with pleasure and ate it in silence.

The night wasn't very comfortable precisely. She and Impa slept inside the carriage, while the rest did so in separate tents. The carriage's seats were comfortable, but not long enough to stretch her legs, forcing her to sleep in a ball, nor were they wide enough to move without risking a fall on the floor. If she was having a bad time, she didn't want to imagine how Impa, who was taller than her, was doing. She looked at her nursemaid to see if she was still awake. By the rhythm of her breathing, she seemed to be in deep sleep. She sighed and turned, trying to find a posture comfortable enough to sleep in. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to sleep in a tent, also.

* * *

She breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with the soft and fresh fragrance that wafted through the open window. The afternoon breeze brought with it the fresh and comforting smell of the forest. They were still at a certain distance from their destination, but Zelda could already see the canopies of Faron Woods's trees in the distance.

Finally, an hour later, they arrived at the estate. They got out of the carriage and were greeted by four servants. Zelda observed her surroundings. The estate consisted of a two-story house and a small fenced field around it. Just behind the house was Faron Woods. Not far from there, a few scattered houses could be seen.

There were several rosebushes planted on the field that surrounded the house, which had grown and bloomed freely, without anybody to snip it and give it form. The princess approached the rosebushes and crouched in front of one of the roses. She touched it carefully. It was white in color, big, and its petals had a velvety texture. She liked roses, she liked its texture and smell, it was a shame there weren't any in the castle.

"Don't get distracted," Impa said. "It's beginning to get dark and we need to put your things away."

"Coming," Zelda replied, standing up.

The house was in good condition despite its many years uninhabited, and the servants had done a good job cleaning it and preparing it for her stay. One of the servants offered them a tour around the house. It wasn't very luxurious, but it was spacious and homely. The dining room was ample, with a large table in its center, and a chimney inside one of its walls. There was a living room with fluffy and comfortable couches and armchairs, and another chimney. One of the room's walls was covered in large windows that looked towards the courtyard, and beyond that, the beginnings of the woods could be seen from few meters.

They went to the second floor, where their rooms where located. The servant told them that the service and guards had their rooms the floor below, while Zelda's, Impa's, and the handmaidens' room was on the second. They guided them through a hallway in which there were four bedrooms, two at each side. The first room at the right belonged to the ladies, while the two at the back were Zelda's, the one at the left, and Impa's, the one on the right. The room that remained, the servant told them, had been the king's, Zelda's father, so they had preferred to leave it as it was, only cleaning and venting it. Learning this, Zelda felt a bit of curiosity and entered. It was a very big room, with a large window that lead to a balcony, and a chimney in one of the ends. His clothes were still kept inside his drawers. She took out a shirt and observed it.

"It seems like father was quite thin back then," Zelda said in an amused tone.

"Apparently, Your Majesty let himself go a bit these last years," Impa replied.

"Just a bit?" the princess asked with a giggle.

They continued down the hall and arrived at their room. It was a bit smaller than the last one, but, just like that one, it had a balcony and a chimney. The bed was large, double, located right in front of the door. On the wall at the other side of the bed, were the windows that lead to the balcony, and on the opposite wall, the chimney. Between the bed and the chimney was a short pile rug. On the same wall as the door, there was a wardrobe and a dresser.

Zelda approached one of the windows and went to the balcony. Happily, she saw that it faced right along the forest. In front of her, the trees rose in a majestic manner, illuminated by the setting sun and rocking gently with the breeze.

After closing the windows again, she sat on the bed and watched as her handmaidens hurried to take her stuff out of the suitcases and put them away where they belonged. They kept her dresses in the wardrobe, while her underwear, shirts, ridding clothes, and nightgowns inside the dresser. They placed her books over the dresser, upright, one next to the other.

* * *

The house was quiet, everyone appeared to be asleep, but Zelda couldn't. It seemed to her like she had been turning in bed for hours. Not that the bed was uncomfortable, it wasn't that at all, but she felt restless, anxious. Tired of tossing and turning, she got up from her bed and moved towards the nearest window. She ran the curtains and opened the window, careful not to make any noise. She shivered a bit as she felt the nocturnal breeze. It was the end of summer, so nights were beginning to cool.

She rested her elbows over the railing, her head on her hands, and observed the forest in front of her. The moon's light was weak, a few days were left to the new moon, and it barely illuminated, so the forest had a dark and menacing appearance. She diverted her gaze to the lower part of the trees as she heard a noise. They sounded like quick steps and moving bushes. Zelda didn't give it much importance, they surely belonged to some animal.

She shivered again, she was starting to feel cold. When she was about to go back inside, she heard a howl not far away. It puzzled her, for it was well known that there were no wolves in that area, but then remembered that the servants had warned her that, if she went out for a walk in the forest, to be careful around wild dogs, which were very abundant in that area. She didn't know why, but hearing that howl made her heart sink, it sounded sad, like a wail.

* * *

After a long discussion with Impa, Zelda got her to let her go to the woods on her own. She wanted to explore that area calmly, without anyone tailing her and "suggesting" where it was recommendable to go or not.

She didn't have any kind of jewelry or ornaments on, only a simple dress, comfortable boots, and short gloves. She was armed with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She had been told that wild dogs didn't attack people usually, if they didn't stray from the road at least, but she wanted to go prepared, just in case.

She entered Faron Woods at mid-afternoon, when the sun was starting to go down and it wasn't very hot. Just as well, the trees gave her enough shade to create a fresh and comfortable environment. She followed a clearly marked path that winded among trees and lead deep into the forest. She had been told that of she followed that road up to the end, she would reach Ordona province. Apparently that road was the shortest way to Ordon village. But it wasn't her intention to go that far, she just wanted to explore the part of the forest that was near the manor.

She walked slowly, observing her surroundings. The forest was dense, with large, lush trees, and bushes full of small, white flowers bordered the road. After a while of walking, she saw a reflection of light beyond the road, at the left. It didn't seem too far, so she decided to investigate. She strayed from the road, stepping carefully and avoiding hurting herself with the bushes. As she went deeper among the shrubbery, she began to hear a murmur, like bubbling.

When she finally got out from the shrubbery, she saw a small stream of clear waters. She crouched. She placed her bow aside, looked around to see if there wasn't anyone, although she knew it was unlikely, took off her gloves and placed her hands into the water. The water was cool and very clean.

She observed the mark on the back of her right hand for a few instances, the mark of three triangles, the Triforce. Though she didn't know why, her father always told her to never let anyone see that mark, that's why she always wore gloves, even to sleep. Only Impa knew the secret. They have told the rest that she always wore them because she had burns on her hand.

She cupped her hands, took water with them, and splashed her face, enjoying the fresh and comforting sensation that it transmitted. She dipped her hands again, but just in that moment she heard a noise behind her. Instinctively, she moved her left hand to her bow and the right one towards one of the arrows in her quiver, located on her back. She heard the noise again, it was as if something was walking among the bushes. She turned slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. She heard it again, but this time it seemed to come from several places at once and was accompanied by growling. She readied her bow.

An enormous wild dog came from out of the shrubbery, and then another, and another, and another more. She gulped. Maybe she could hit one with her arrows, two at most, but they were too many for her and she was practically surrounded, once she hit one, the others would lunge at her in an instant. Her only escape route was to cross the stream. Luckily it wasn't very deep, she calculated that the water would barely reach up to her calves. She stood up slowly trying not to make sudden movements, and began to back up slowly.

She didn't look away from the dogs not one moment, she knew that she had to proceed with caution and not let them perceive her fear. What she didn't take into account were the slippery rocks from the stream. When she gave a step backward, inside the water, her foot slipped on one of the rocks and she fell back, taking a nasty hit on her behind. Right at that moment, one of the dogs lunged at her with its open mouth, ready to bite. In an instinctive manner, she closed her eyes and placed her arms in front of her face as protection. But she didn't feel anything.

Her eyes still closed, she heard a cry of pain. She opened them and saw another dog, a bigger one, over the one that tried to attack her. It had its jaw closed tightly against the other's neck, who was convulsing and emitting weak whines, while its neck wound bleed in abundance. When its prey finally ceased moving, the larger dog let go of it and faced the rest, growling fiercely, and baring its teeth. The dogs retreated a bit, to later flee terrified while giving small yaps.

Giving the animal in front of her a better look, she realized that it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf. The wolf turned towards her. The sight of its victim's blood dripping from its mouth made Zelda's mind scream for her to run out of there, but her body didn't respond, she was paralyzed from fear. Surprisingly, the only thing the wolf did was to sit over its hind legs and stare at her. Zelda relaxed a bit, the wolf seemed to look at her with curiosity, and wagged its tail energetically.

She observed it in detail. It wasn't her first time seeing a wolf, one time, strolling through Castle Town, she saw a man who had managed to domesticate one and had it as his pet. Seeing that specimen, it seemed to her that wolves were beautiful, proud, and majestic animals, but the one in front of her went beyond that. Its dark coat shone in the sunlight, and its eyes were big and blue. She never imagined an adult wolf with blue eyes, she had been told that they were extremely rare, and they didn't look the eyes of a wild beast either, there seemed to be intelligence in them.

Zelda sneezed, startling the animal, and shivered from the cold. She was still in the water, sitting over the rocks. She stood to get out of the stream and saw how the wolf ran away. She watched him leave with a bit of shame, it was a very beautiful animal.

When she came out of the stream, she took her skirt by one of its ends and squeezed it, trying to drain the water. She was wet all over, from her feet to her head, and she could hear the squelching sound that her boots made as she walked.

When she returned to the manor, she was still soaked.

"What happened to you?" Impa asked when she saw her arrive.

"I slipped and fell into a stream," she replied sheepishly.

It was best if Impa didn't know the reason why she slipped. Nothing happened after all and she was unscratched, there was no need to make her worry in vain

"Come, hurry inside," the woman suggested. "Let's change your clothes before you catch a cold. You ought to be more careful. What were you doing to slip and fall into the stream?"

"I was trying to cross it," Zelda said with a nervous smile. "The water barely reached my calf, it didn't seem very hard."

Impa sighed and shook her head, defeated. Sometimes the princess could be very imprudent.

* * *

The sound of his quick breathing and the rustling of the bushes as he passed among them resounded in the quiet of the night. The wolf ran at great speed, as fast as he could, so fast that his feet barely touched the ground.

He arrived at a small clearing in which there was a spring. He walked towards the shore and sat down, waiting. The spring's water began to glow, and a sphere of light came from it. A silhouette similar to that of a monkey started to form around the sphere, also from light. That being grabbed the sphere with its arms and legs, and its tail surrounded both.

"It had been a while since you have visited me," said the light being. "I suppose that you have met with the princess of Hyrule."

Without moving from his place, the wolf began to bark.

"You didn't know who it was?" the being said, to which the wolf barked again. "Even though you felt the same sensation with her as like with that man, you have done well in saving her. It is necessary that you look after and protect her from now on."

The wolf stayed quiet for a few instances, looking at it in a questioning manner.

"It is important that you do so, it is essential to keep her safe. She is like you, she guards the same secret."

The animal continued to say nothing, he limited to listen.

"The day that you so longed for is near, you just have to have a bit of patience."

The wolf raised his head towards the sky and howled. It wasn't a loud howl, but it was full of sadness and grief. When he lowered his head again, he stood up and walked towards the trees.

"It will soon be new moon," the light being warned before the wolf disappeared from its sight. "Be careful."


	3. Friendship and Walks through the Woods

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews._

 _I'm looking for a translator for my third fanfic, my current translator is very busy and can not do it anymore. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM._

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 3  
Friendship and Walks through the Woods**

For several days, Zelda returned to the stream many times, conscious of the risks this entailed. She wanted to see the wolf again, but unfortunately there wasn't a trace of him. After visiting the place, she would always return to the manor, disappointed.

One afternoon, when she came back, she saw Impa speaking with a few people at the manor's entrance. As she came closer, she could see it was a middle-aged couple, or so it seemed at least, and a young man approximately Zelda's age.

"You're back," Impa said as she saw her arrive. "How was your walk?"

"Great," she answered dryly, to later turn towards their guests.

"They're our neighbors," her nursemaid said. "They live in that house at the end of the road," she pointed at one of the houses that were seen from afar. "Since you have been spending time outside every afternoon, you haven't had time to meet them before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zelda said with a small curtesy. "My name is Zelda."

"A pretty name," the woman said. "It's like the princess'."

Zelda gave her a weak smile, thanking the compliment. It was important to pretend that it was an honor to carry the princess' name if she wanted to spend her stay peacefully. She couldn't let them discover that she was really the princess.

"I'm Emily," the woman continued, presenting her companions. "This is my husband Frederick, and this is our nephew Johann, who is staying a few weeks with us."

Johann looked at Zelda and offered his hand. Politely, Zelda placed her hand over his for him to kiss, as the protocol dictated among the high class. The princess observed him carefully. He was a tall young man, with black hair, and green eyes. He was very handsome, but no more than other nobles she has met.

"Your nursemaid has informed me that you have spent these last days exploring the area," Johann said politely. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of showing me around."

Zelda looked at Impa, seeking her approval. This one limited to nod slightly.

"It would be a pleasure to show you the area, my lord," Zelda replied, also courteously. "I will be busy with my lessons tomorrow, but I will be completely free the following day and during several others."

She hated to speak in such a high-flown fashion, she preferred to address others in a more direct manner, but it was the norm when one was of good family, more so if one was addressing someone they didn't know, and she didn't want them to think she was uncouth, she had more than enough with the murmurs in the castle that she sometimes behaved like a boy. It wasn't her fault that 'feminine' chores were so boring and 'masculine' ones were more fun. She was lucky in that sense that her father pampered her too much, he let her do whatever she wanted.

* * *

During almost all of the morning of the next day, the princess was shut-in along with Impa in a small study in the house, focused on her lessons. She never understood why her father had hired several tutors to see to her education when, in her opinion, Impa was much better than any of them, her nursemaid's explanations were always clearer and direct. She supposed she was too busy as to also be in charge of teaching her.

She tried with all her might to maintain focus on the book that was before her, but it was too difficult. A gentle breeze blew through the window and the atmosphere was warm and pleasant. She was feeling sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep," warned Impa. "It may be that you have less obligations here during our stay, but that doesn't mean you have to relax completely. You know well how important your lessons are."

"But it's such a nice day!" she complained, laying languidly over the table with her arms stretched forward, letting the sun hit her fully.

Impa sighed.

"Sometimes I think I pamper you too much," she muttered. "Alright, finish that page and will be done for today."

Zelda sat up on her chair, giving a small cry of joy, and hurried to continue reading the book. That was another reason why she preferred Impa as her teacher. Her tutors were always too strict, sometimes demanding impossible things from her, Impa however, was much more flexible and lenient with her.

"Though you don't have to study this afternoon," Impa said as she saw her pick up her things. "That doesn't mean you can go out to walk in the forest." Zelda looked at her with reproach. "We'll continue with your fencing classes this afternoon."

With a grin, Zelda nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

"You leave your left side open," Impa told her after a thrust, which Zelda was barely able to dodge.

Zelda growled in response.

"You have to be quicker," she told her again. "Your lack of physical strength is a factor against you, so you have to compensate it with agility and speed. Remember that you have to use the strength of your opponent against themselves."

Zelda lunged at her nursemaid with great speed, placing all of her strength and weight on the attack. Impa blocked her attack and pushed her back, making her fall on the ground, over her back, and sending her sword flying at several meters from her.

"That wasn't a very intelligent move from your part," Impa scolded. "I am much stronger and heavier than you."

The princess rose, but remained sitting on the ground. Ever since they began her training a couple of years ago, Zelda had been incapable of delivering a single hit on her nursemaid. She felt frustrated lately, she didn't feel like she was making any kind of progress.

"It's clear that the sword is not your thing," the woman continued. "But I have to recognize that you have improved plenty."

"You mean it?"

Impa nodded and offered her hand to help her get up. Once she was standing, Zelda brushed the dust off her clothes and picked her sword from the ground.

* * *

Zelda was sitting on one of the couches in the living room. One of the windows was open, letting the gentle summer breeze and the happy chirping of birds in. She was completely relaxed, enjoying a tranquil morning while she read one of the books her father gave her. She was immersed in her reading, completely oblivious of the noise Impa was making as she trained in the courtyard and to the call of one of her handmaidens.

"Miss Zelda," the handmaiden said again, trying to catch the princess's attention.

Zelda finally seemed to hear her maid. She lifted her head and saw her at the door, waiting.

"Master Johann has come to see you."

"Let him in."

The handmaiden stepped aside, giving Johann entrance. Zelda observed him for an instant. He was dressed with simple and comfortable clothing, perfect for a walk.

"I am sorry to interrupt you reading," Johann said politely with a small bow. "But I was thinking that you could show me the area, just as we agreed."

"Of course," Zelda said, standing up. "If you excuse me, I will go change. If you need anything, something to drink or whatever, my handmaiden here present shall bring it to you."

"Thank you, but it won't be necessary."

Fifteen minutes later, both walked out of the manor towards the forest. Zelda had also opted for a comfortable and simple outfit, and of course, she carried her bow on her back.

They were talking about trivial subjects for a long while, small conversation to begin to know each other. Johann told her that his family originated from the high middle-class, his father had several businesses scattered across the entire kingdom, one of them in Castle Town, and they lived in a large house in a northern city, near the zora's domain. Of course, Zelda never told him at any moment that she was the princess, she and Impa had come up with a cover for this kind of occasions. She told Johann that she was also from the high middle-class, that her family had a business dedicated to jewelry in Castle Town, where they lived.

"I've never been in Castle Town," Johann explained. "My father never brings me along when he has to go there, he only takes my older brother."

"You don't miss much," she replied. "It's a pretty place, but much too busy and loud for my liking."

They had agreed to leave formalisms aside at the beginning of their walk, and to talk in a more direct manner. They both were approximately the same age, after all, and supposedly, the same rank.

"I've been wondering something for a while," he said with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Why do you carry a bow?"

Zelda took the bow from her back and held it with her left hand.

"Wild animals live in the forest," she said, holding it as if she was aiming. "They don't usually attack people apparently, but a bit of protection never hurts."

"I see that you know how to use it. It's not something common in a woman."

"You've seen my nursemaid Impa, I suppose you've noticed that she's a sheikah," Johann nodded. "It's custom among the sheikah that mean as well as women learn the art of fighting. Since, apparently, I'm very imprudent and usually get into trouble," Johan laughed at this comment. "Impa decided that it was convenient that I learn to defend myself. She is training me in the handling of the bow as well as in fencing, though I struggle on this last one.

"Luckily, I've never had the necessity of wielding a weapon," Johann commented. "My father always made sure to secure our wellbeing by hiring all the bodyguards necessary."

Zelda didn't doubt that. At a glance, he was very thin, he didn't seem too strong, and she couldn't imagine a merchant's son to practice fencing, it was more typical from nobles and soldiers.

"What surprises me most is that your family allows you to learn to fight," Johann continued. "It's not a very feminine activity."

"When Impa proposed it, my father was rather okay with it. He already knows that I'm not very feminine precisely, and to him, my safety comes first."

"It's hard to believe such a beautiful girl to be unfeminine," he commentated with a smile.

"Thanks," said Zelda, forcing a smile.

She didn't like to be flatter in such a manner. The majority of people who did that were suitors and nobles who tried to win her favor. Luckily, Johann seem very sincere, and only wanted to be kind and polite.

* * *

Zelda spent the following days in Johann's company. The two youths walked through the forest or simply met at either one's house to chat. Zelda found the young bourgeois company to be pleasant, he was kind to her and wasn't very pompous, though sometimes she thought that he was too kind with her.

She was beginning to realize that he seemed to be interested in her, sometimes he did everything possible to look nice. It has always been easy for Zelda to reject her suitors, they always gave her an important reason to do so, or they have been an inconvenience or nasty with her, or they simply weren't adequate for the position they aspired to, but this case was different. She had several reasons to reject him, the first one was that he needed the king's permission to court her, but if she wanted to keep her identity a secret, she couldn't tell him; the second was that she wasn't interested in him beyond friendship, but didn't know how to tell him without hurting his feelings. Likewise, Johann had yet to express his feelings openly, so she had time to think how to do it in the meanwhile.

Although she appreciated him, the princess would sometimes bore of the boy's company. He didn't have much of an adventurous spirit. Even though they usually walked through the forest, Johann was a bit reluctant to venture in it too much, and much less, stray from the roads. They didn't explore much for that reason, and Zelda couldn't investigate new places.

One day, tired of always going through the same locations, she proposed they visit Ordon, at the other side of the woods. The way was rather long, but the traveling time was reduced by horse. Johann thought it was a good idea, so they left one morning in direction of the village over the backs of a pair of horses. They had enough food and water prepared for them for the day, for they weren't expecting to come back before afternoon.

They remained in silence through almost all of the way, observing their surroundings. Zelda especially seemed to be engrossed, contemplating that part of the forest. The trees were leafier and the road spread through a narrow hollow that widened suddenly at some points. The lower part of the forest was covered by weeds and shrubs, and little yellow flowers grew on the sides of the road.

While she lifted her gaze to the treetops, Zelda heard a noise, it was as if something was moving through the shrubbery. She turned her gaze towards the direction of the noise, but didn't see anything. She scanned the area, but it seemed there was nothing. It must have been her imagination. Just as she was about to look away, she heard it again, and this time she did see it. She saw something move through the undergrowth, it was grey and it moved swiftly. Despite not seeing it well, she was convinced that it was the wolf.

"Is something wrong?" Johann asked worriedly.

Zelda kept looking, but didn't see it again. She sighed.

"No, nothing," she said. "I thought I saw something, but it must have been my imagination."

She was certain that it had been the wolf, but the horse didn't react to its presence, so it was reasonable that she was mistaken. Maybe her eagerness to see the animal again was playing tricks with her.

They arrived at Ordon by mid-morning. It was a quite a small town, with barely a dozen of houses, but there was a lot of activity on its streets. There was a small square in the center of the village, where a few merchants were selling their wares in little stands. Neighbors gathered around the stalls, buying or exchanging goods for others. Some children played and ran nearby, while others waited in line, impatient, in front of a candy stand.

Zelda and Johann got off their horses and approached the crowd, guiding their mounts by the reins.

"It's rare to receive visitors," a man said as he approached them. "Have you come for the market?"

"We didn't know there was a market today," said Zelda. "We just came to know the area a bit."

"Then you're in luck, there's only market once a week, so don't be shy and enjoy," the man offered them a grin. "If you want, you can tie your horses there," he pointed towards a fence near the village's entrance. "Everyone knows each other here, so they'll be okay."

"Thank you."

Just as the man told them, they tied the horses and approached the stands. All kinds of products were sold in that small market: food, pottery, small jewelry, ornaments, fabrics, pelts, carpets, etc. It was easy to distinguish the origins of the merchants by their clothes; those who sold food were, in majority, neighbors of the village, while those who sold other kind of products were traveling merchants.

Zelda approached the jewelry and ornaments stand. The ornaments and jewelry were simple, lacking from precious stones, they were unrefined in some people's opinion, but Zelda liked them, especially a small blue stone with veins tied to a leather cord like a pendant.

"It is lapis lazuli," the salesman told her, seeing her interest. "It's something of a rare stone around this area, but it's becoming quite popular among the nobility. Your girlfriend seems to like it, why don't you buy it for her, boy?" He asked a Johann.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Zelda hurried to say. "We're just friends."

"I'm sorry," the salesman apologized, embarrassed.

Zelda could feel certain uncomfortableness and distaste coming from Johann. The young man had blushed at the merchant's comment, but the quick rectification from her part had disillusioned him.

"How much is it?" asked the princess.

"It's a bit expensive," the salesman said. "It'll be 150 rupees."

Zelda dipped her hand in one of her skirt's pockets and pulled out a wallet. She took out an orange and purple rupee from the wallet and handed them to the man.

"Thank you for your purchase," said the merchant as he handed her the stone.

After the purchase, Zelda didn't waste time in putting the stone around her neck. The cord was tied in such a manner that it allowed her to make it bigger or smaller, to each his own preference, so she adjusted it to an adequate measure and put it on.

They continued looking through different stands. Zelda was thankful for the hustle and noise that people made, for an uncomfortable silence settled between her and Johann. She felt somewhat bad, she had been too sharp when she denied her relationship before the merchant, she should of have thought about her friend's feelings a bit.

They walked around the village and its surroundings. Near the village, on the side opposite from where they arrived, they found a crystal water spring. The spring was bordered by white and fine sand, and grass and few small, white, flowers grew nearby. Since they were starting to get hungry and it was lunch time, they extended a blanket over the grass and took out the food that was prepared for them. They didn't talk much and Zelda didn't know what to say to start a conversation.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" Johann asked. "I've heard that there's a ranch a bit ways from town. They have goats and horses. Do you want to go?"

His tone was normal, casual, as if nothing had happened. Zelda felt relieved, she appreciated Johann too much and valued the friendship between them, and she didn't want it to sour for something like this.

"Sure," she replied with a grin. "It could be interesting."

They began to pick up their stuff. As she stood up, Zelda saw something move from the corner of her eye. She turned her head a bit towards that place and saw it, she saw the wolf who had saved her days prior. The animal watched her carefully for a few instants, to later disappear among the trees' shadows.

"Something wrong?" Johann asked worriedly, seeing her lost in thought.

"No, nothing," she said looking away from the spot where she saw the wolf. "I was just looking."

* * *

The following days went by with relative normality, they continued taking long walks and staying over almost every afternoon, but Zelda noticed that Johann was even more attentive with her than before. She believed that, after what happed in Ordon, his interest in her would diminish, but it ended the other way around.

He brought her flowers every day, once in a while was alright, but not every day; when they met with a puddle or a bit of mud that they couldn't go around of, he would insist in aiding her to jump it, as if she couldn't do so by herself; when she tried to do something risky, he would stop her, saying that she could hurt herself, she wasn't made out of crystal; he would try to hold her hand or force physical contact between them any time he could, she hated it when her personal space was not respected. She was starting to feel overwhelmed, like when her suitors tried to court her.

One afternoon, Zelda decided to go to the woods on her own. She left early, before Johann arrived, and asked the service to excuse her absence to the young middle-classed man when he came by. Leaving without telling him left her with a bad taste, but she needed time by herself, and to think about the situation she was in, about how to make him understand that she only wanted him as a friend without hurting his feelings.

She took a road which she had yet to go through. It was surprising the great number of roads in this forest, though many of them joined others and continued as one. As she kept going, she observed how the vegetation was becoming more exuberant each time and there were more flowers. After a long while of walking, she came to a clearing. In front of her was a large clear-water spring. The water fell through several little waterfalls until reaching a small lake.

She walked to the lake's shore and observed the place. A gentle breeze was blowing and brought with it the pleasant chirping of the birds that were resting in the trees, and the sunlight was warm, and a sweet and pleasant smell could be breathed. Zelda noticed that the sensation that this place transmitted was different from the rest of the forest, it was as if an aura of purity filled the clearing, as if it were a sacred place.

Without knowing why, Zelda had the certainty that this place was safe, that no creature would try to attack her while she remained there. She left her bow and quiver on the ground and took off her boots. Slowly, and with her skirt lifted a bit, she dipped her feet in the lake. The water had the perfect temperature to her, not too hot nor too cold; it was ideal. She walked towards its center, where the water barely reached to her knees.

"Zelda!" she heard someone behind her say.

She turned, startled by the unexpected visit. As she turned she saw Johann, who had just come from the road. He looked tired, he was breathing quickly and his forehead was covered in sweat. One of his hands was resting over the trunk of a tree while the other was over his knee. When he finally seemed to have recovered his breath, he approached the lake hurriedly.

"I've been looking for you for a while," said Johann with visible anger. "Why did you go out alone? Lucky the soil on this road was soft and I saw your footprints."

"Weren't you told that I preferred to go out on my own today?" she asked a bit irritated.

"It's dangerous to be about without company."

"I can manage just fine, thank you," she said as she turned away.

Johann grabbed her by the arm and tugged at it. With her belongings in his hand, Johann forced her to walk back to the road. Zelda pulled her arm and freed herself from her friend's grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled indignantly.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Zelda," he said in a pacifying tone. "This part of the woods is dangerous for you to be alone."

"I don't need you to protect me. As I said before, I know how to look out for myself."

Before she could even react, Zelda found herself with her back pressed against a tree and Johann on front of her, his hands pressed against the trunk, one on each side of her head, too close for the princess's comfort.

"I only worry for you, Zelda," Johann said, moving his face closer to hers. "You know that I love you, I wouldn't stand something happening to you."

"Get off, Johann," Zelda ordered as she tried to push him.

Johann grabbed her by the arms and pressed himself even more against her, barely giving her room to move. She was surprised by the strength he seemed to possess, he didn't seem like it with how thin he was. She tried to free herself, but couldn't do much with so little space. With his right hand, Johann took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Why do you resist? I know that you also want me, so why are you playing hard to get?"

"You're wrong, I only see you as a friend, so let go of me."

"Come on, there's no one here, you don't have to be ashamed like what happened in Ordon."

He though her denial before the salesman was because she was embarrassed? That explained why he kept pestering her. Zelda tried to loosen his grip on her again, but it was useless. His face began to descend. Did he want to kiss her? She needed to do something, and quick. She realized that she could move her legs freely, so she decided to knee him where it hurt the most. Zelda raised her knee, hitting Johann's crotch with all the strength she could muster in that moment given the position she was in. Johann released her immediately, took a few steps back and crouched, holding the area where he was hit. His face was pale and twisted with pain, and a couple of tears trickled down his cheeks.

Zelda sighed, relieved. Her plan had worked. Unfortunately, it seemed like she didn't hit him hard enough, for Johann stood up and looked at her with fury. Just in that moment, they both heard a noise: a growl. They turned towards the direction of that growl. There it was besides the spring, with its tail up, its feet apart and head lowered in an attacking stance, baring its teeth with ferocity, the wolf from the other time.

She didn't know what to do. The wolf had saved her from the wild dogs that time by the river, but, despite of that, it still was a wild animal. What if they barged in its territory and was willing to attack them to drive them away? The wolf took a step towards them. Zelda took a deep breath. She knew that she had to remain calm, she wouldn't let that animal perceive her fear or make any sudden movements; that would be fatal. She breathed in again. She fixed her gaze on the wolf and tried to relax. She heard a crunch next to her and looked away to see what it was. Johann had retreated a few steps; he was clearly scared. The wolf gave a few more steps and growled loudly. Seeing this, Johann backed again and ran away, terrified. He couldn't be more foolish; everyone knows that fleeing in that manner would only get the wolf to go after him. But, against all odds, it wasn't like that. Seeing him leave, the animal limited to keep quiet and to sit peacefully over its hind legs, as if nothing had happened.

Zelda stared at the wolf, who returned her look with curiosity. Seeing that there wasn't any danger, she fell to her knees, relieved, and gave a long and heavy sigh.

"You scared me," she said with a slight smile. "I suppose that, just like that other time, you wanted to help me."

The wolf continued to look at her intensely.

"I suppose that I must thank you, though I don't think you understand me, right?"

The animal looked at her for a few seconds and stood to leave.

"Wait!" Zelda shouted, extending her arm. "Don't go yet."

The wolf stopped and turned towards her again, much to her surprise.

"You understood what I said?" she asked, confused.

In response, the wolf came closer and sat a short distance from her. Zelda had observed how the animal approached with a bit of fear, but, seeing the calmness with which it walked relaxed her. From up close, it seemed more majestic than the other times she saw it, its blue eyes shone intensely, reflecting the sun light. They were very gorgeous eyes. She reached out with her arm to touch him, but saw how it lowered its head slightly and closed its eyes, giving her permission to do it. She patted its head, its fur was very soft, and scratched behind its ears a bit. At this action, the wolf plopped on the ground over its belly and rested its head over Zelda's lap.

"Wow! You're a really friendly wolf," she remarked amusedly. "I wanted to see you ever since you saved my life. You're a truly magnificent specimen of a wolf; you're very pretty, and your fur is soft and shiny."

After a while of enjoying that tranquility, Zelda decided it was time to go home, it was beginning to get late. She stood up and brushed the dust off her dress. From his part, the wolf looked at her and gave a small whimper of protest. Zelda smiled at that.

"I'm very sorry, but it's getting late. I have to go home."

Thereupon, she patted the wolf's back, put on her boots, grabbed her stuff, and began to walk home. She heard the animal's steps behind her and turned.

"Are you following me because you want to escort me home?"

The wolf limited to walk next to her.

"Thank you," Zelda said with a smile.


	4. Strange company and the wolf's den

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, I really apreciate them. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _I'm looking for a translator for my third fanfic, my current translator is very busy and can not do it anymore. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM._

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 4** **  
Strange company and the wolf's den**

Johann didn't stop by the manor again after the incident at the spring, so Zelda found herself alone once more. She felt relieved in a way, after what happened, she needed time away from the young middle-classed man, and some time away could also be beneficial for him to cool down his thoughts.

Likewise, Zelda decided to stay a few days in the manor, just in case, without going to the forest. She took advantage of those days to study, practice archery, fencing, and to read some of the novels that her father gave her. Without knowing how, she found herself absorbed in the reading of the book ' _Under the Maples' Shade_ '. She had finished reading it a while ago and had read several books after it, but none of them had hooked her in so much as that one. It could have been because of the atypical and determined protagonist, because of the fascinating hero whose eyes were described as blue as the sea and so piercing that they seemed to read people's souls, or because of the beautiful story its pages told, she didn't know very well, she only knew that she was completely immersed in it.

"Something wrong, Zelda?" Impa asked the afternoon of the second day of enclosure. "It's strange that you don't want to go to the forest. Aside from reading those books, it's practically all you want to do since we're here."

What should she tell her? Zelda didn't want to worry Impa with what happened with Johann. Thinking about it, it hadn't been too serious, he only tried to kiss her, though by force, and nothing happened at the end. It was best if no one knew about it, at the moment at least.

"Nothing happened, don't worry," Zelda assured with a calming smile. "I just wanted to take a few days of rest and read. I love this book father gave me."

"Fine," her nursemaid conceded. "If you say so, it must be true. Remember that tomorrow you have lessons."

Zelda nodded. Impa turned to leave the room, but stopped when she reached the doorway.

"You should go to the garden and read there," she suggested. "It would do you good to take some air."

The princess smiled and nodded. Once Impa had left, Zelda closed the book and went out. That part of the garden lead to Faron Woods and there were several benches in which she could sit on. Zelda choose the one that was in the shade in that moment and sat down.

She didn't know how long she had been reading there when she began to hear a noise. It seemed to come from the other side of the fence, as if someone was rustling bushes. Zelda looked up from her book, but didn't see anyone. She placed the bookmark over the page she was in and stood up. She approached the fence to see if there was anyone. She peered over it, which reached to her chest, and looked to her right and at her left, but saw no one. Finally, she lowered her gaze to the ground. The wolf was there, laying over its belly, as if it wanted to hide among the undergrowth. When it saw her, it seemed to do so with guiltiness, as if it had been caught red-handed.

"What are you doing there?" Zelda asked. "Are you looking or hunting for something?"

The wolf looked away and scanned its surroundings, as if it was trying to find a way to escape from there. The wolf's reactions and body language were really strange, they seemed too 'human' to Zelda. As intelligent as an animal was, it didn't stop being an animal, it was impossible for it to behave like a person or for it to understand exactly what she was saying, although it seemed the opposite. Despite that odd behavior, Zelda liked it, she found it quite adorable, and it was probable that everything was product of her imagination. She felt certain affinity with that creature, and probably because of that, her mind wanted to humanize it in some manner.

Zelda extended her arm and petted its head and neck. She saw how the wolf started to wag its tail and seemed to relax. The princess smiled.

"I'm glad that you came to visit me, but it's not very advisable that you stay around here," she warned while scratching behind his ear. "If the servants or the guards see you wandering around there, it would be a great fuss."

The wolf seemed to understand, for, after staring at her for a few seconds, it stood up and ran, entering the forest. Zelda couldn't help smiling again at seeing it retreat, it was truly a strange animal.

* * *

It was pass midnight and darkness ruled throughout Faron Woods, or at least it should have been that way. The monkey-shaped light being floated over the pond, hanging to the ball that also made from light.

"I see that you have been observing and looking after the princess," it said to the visitor that watched it from the shore. "I have also noticed that you have approached her."

The wolf lowered its head somewhat embarrassed.

"There's nothing wrong with what you have done," it assured it in a calming tone. "I never told you to keep your distance with her."

The wolf raised its head and barked.

"That is correct, you can remain at her side. It may even be the most appropriate."

The light being remained silent for a few moments, observing the animal.

"For what I was able to observe, you have been captivated the princess, correct?"

The wolf lowered its head again. The light being gave a strange noise, similar to a laugh.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. The princess is a beautiful girl, both outside and inside. What you feel for her is something completely normal," the light being paused again before continuing. "Seven years have passed now," the wolf limited to howl briefly. "Do not worry, I have already told you that the time will come soon," it raised its gaze to the sky and sighed. "Barely a week's left to new moon. I know it's something you know well and that I repeat it constantly, but be careful."

* * *

Two days later, Zelda decided it was time to go out again. It was true that after several weeks of going to the forest every day, being inside the manor for several days following felt monotonous, there were even times when she was tired of reading.

That morning, after lunch, she asked her servants to prepare her something to eat and informed them that she wouldn't come back until afternoon, that she would spend the whole day in the forest. She wanted to take air, enjoy nature, even if it was by herself. Impa had offered to go with her, but Zelda told her it wasn't necessary, that she would be okay on her own. The princess knew that her nursemaid wanted to ask her why she didn't go out with Johann anymore, but there was no such question, Impa was perceptive enough as to know that Zelda didn't want to be asked about it.

With a small basket on her arm, the princess left the manor and went into the woods. A few meters from the entrance, sitting in the middle of the road, was the wolf, it looked like it was waiting for her. Seeing her approach, it began to wag its tail quickly, it seemed happy to see her. Once next to it, Zelda bent and petted its neck.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," she said with a grin. "What are you doing here? I've seen you a lot lately, it's like you've been watching me."

The wolf faced away, lowering its gaze on the ground. By the way in which it constantly looked from the corner of its eye and looked away quickly, it seemed embarrassed, as if it were a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn't. Zelda was starting to really think that that wolf understood her words perfectly and that it was capable of thinking and reasoning like a person. She forced that idea out of her mind and stood up.

"See you," she told the wolf and started to walk again.

She walked for half an hour until she reached a fork in the road. Every time she passed by there, she had always taken the road on the right, so she decided to take the one on the left this time. She didn't even take a few steps in that road, when she heard a bark behind her. She turned, frightened, thinking that maybe it was those wild dogs, but soon saw it was the wolf. It was running towards her and started to bark again once it was at her side.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked worriedly.

The wolf limited to bite an end of her dress and tug from it towards the opposite direction.

"You don't want me to go this way?"

It tugged again.

"Okay, okay," she said, crouching and petting it. "You know these woods better than I. I suppose that you know where all the dangers are hidden."

The wolf barked again, as if it were trying to say something, but, obviously, Zelda couldn't understand it. It kept barking, but suddenly became quiet. It lowered its head and gave a small growl, it seemed angry with itself.

"Since you know the forest well, why don't you guide me?" she suggested, trying her theory that it really understood.

The wolf barked again and ran several meters deep into the forest, away from the road. It turned towards her and barked again, as if asking her to follow it. Zelda knew it was dangerous to wander off the road. The first time she did it, she was attacked by a pack of wild dogs, but also was saved by the same wolf that insisted she followed it, so it was logical to think that she would be safe if she stayed with it.

They walked slowly for a while. Walking through there was harder and more tiring than walking through the road. Luckily, the wolf seemed to notice that and walked at an easier pace for her to follow. That part of the forest was prettier than what could be seen from the road, but the terrain was too hazardous and the bushes and the shrubbery didn't help transit there precisely. Zelda was starting to feel tired and thirsty. She plunged her hand in the basket and took out a canteen that she was carrying, then she remembered that she forgot to fill it with water. She sighed.

"What I would give for a bit of water," she murmured crestfallen.

The wolf barked and ran.

"Wait!" Zelda shouted, following it.

After a few minutes of running, they found themselves with the wall of a cliff. It was made of hard rock and a gush of water came out of a crack, forming a small stream on the ground. The wolf went behind her and nudged her with its head, moving her closer to that gush.

"You want me to drink from here?"

The wolf answered by barking several times. Zelda couldn't understand what it was trying to tell her, she supposed that it was telling her to drink from that water.

Zelda took off her gloves, put her hands together, cupping them, and placed them under the gush of water. When her hands were full, she moved them to her lips and drank. It was fresh and delicious. Once her thirst was sated, she proceeded to fill her canteen. Once this one was full, she stood up and looked around. There were a couple of meters in between the rock wall and the line of trees. The grass grew in an exuberant manner with an intense green color in between both, dotted by small, yellow flowers. It was a good place to eat and rest.

* * *

The following days passed by in a similar manner. The wolf waited for her a few meters inside the forest, to later guide her through sites she hadn't seen until that moment, showing her beautiful places she would have ignored their existence from going through the marked roads only.

During those days, she realized that the wolf's company was even more pleasant that Johann's. Strangely, she found herself capable of telling it anything that worried her or passed through her head. From his part, the wolf tried to communicate with her all that his limited 'vocabulary' allowed. Little by little she began to comprehend approximately what the animal seemed to tell her whenever she talked to it; if it barked, it seemed to agree with her; if it growled, it was the opposite. He also howled sometimes, but she still didn't understand very well what it wanted to say with that, they seemed like sad howls, full of sorrow and anger. If anyone found out that she had conversations with a wolf, surely, they would consider her mad.

One of those days, the wolf guided her through a slant and rocky terrain. Even though she struggled to walk through there, he seemed insistent that she continued to walk through that place, as if it wanted to take her to a specific place.

Zelda calculated that they had been walking for an hour when they arrived to their destination. The terrain ended abruptly a few meters in front of her, giving way to a hundred-meter cliff. At their left, the cliff elevated over a stone wall about fifty meter above her head. From the top of the wall, a great waterfall fell to the bottom of the cliff. There was a small cave near the waterfall and several bushes of red roses grew near the entrance.

She approached the rosebushes and crouched. She took one of the roses carefully and observed it as she delicately caressed its soft petals. The bush didn't have many roses, but these were big, pretty, and of an intense red color.

Through the corner of her eyes she saw that the wolf went inside the cave, so she followed it. The cave was barely a few meters deep, so enough light entered to see its interior.

There were several objects there, objects clearly made by people. She observed them with detail. There was a sword, a bow, several utensils, some old and tattered blankets, clothes, several books, and a small frame with a photograph. The frame was on the ground, next to the pile of blankets, she crouched and grabbed it to observe it. There was a middle-aged man and a woman in the picture, next to a boy of a few years, all of them Hylians. Zelda supposed that they were a couple and their son, she could see the resemblance of the son with his father, both of them had blond hair and blue eyes; the mother also had blond hair, but her eyes were brown.

"What place is this?" the wolf limited to walk over the pile of blankets and laid on his side. "Is this your den?"

Zelda could see a strange sparkle in his eyes. The wolf made no movement or sound, he remained still there on his side, staring at her, but that attitude was enough for her to suppose that this place was where it lived. But why would a wild animal have all these human belongings? She placed the picture in the same spot it was in and observed the wolf's sad look as it stared at her. And what if that wolf wasn't truly wild but had been that family's pet? If that was the case, what was it doing living in the middle of the forest? Perhaps something happened to that family? They could have possibly died near there, which would explain why the wolf had all that, it could also explain why it was so friendly with people and why it seemed to understand them.

"The ones in the picture are your family?" she asked, knowing that it couldn't answer her. "What happened to them? Are they dead?"

The wolf sat up and lifted its head. The howl that it emitted was full of sadness. Perhaps it was that howl's fault, Zelda only knew that she began to cry without noticing. She could feel how her tears slid down her cheeks and her heart was torn at hearing that wail. She didn't know what to do, but she had to do something to comfort it, so she approached it and hugged it. The wolf limited to stay still and rest its head over her shoulder.

After a few minutes, the wolf began to stir and, noticing this, Zelda separated from it. It walked to where several objects were and rummaged through them with its muzzle, digging with its paws when necessary. It took one of the objects with its mouth and left it on the ground before Zelda. It was a fine necklace made of gold with a little green stone hanging from it, probably an emerald. She took it and observed it carefully. It was beautiful. If she wasn't mistaken, that stone was an emerald. With its nose, it pushed the hand that held the necklace towards her in an instant manner.

"You want me to keep it?"

The wolf gave a couple of barks and sat in front of her. Zelda looked at the necklace again. She was sure that it was a very valuable object. In normal circumstances, she wouldn't know if to accept it or not. But it was an animal who was giving it to her, she was sure that to it, it had the same value as the rest of the objects. Likewise, it felt wrong to accept it like that, after all, she thought it belonged to its owners, so she decided to give it something in exchange. She grabbed the necklace she had on, the lapis lazuli she had bought in Ordon days ago, and took it off. Moving the knots in a way that the diameter of the cord widened, she approached the wolf and placed it around its neck.

"Take this as a thank you," she said with a smile, though she wasn't sure that it understood. "That way you'll have something to remember me, just as I have one of yours."

Thereupon, she opened the necklace's clasp and put it on. The wolf approached another place with objects and pointed at something with its paw. Zelda saw that it was a mirror. She smiled. Sometimes it seemed as if it could also read her mind. She grabbed the mirror and saw through it how the necklace looked on her. It fit her well, there was no doubt that it was simple, elegant, and very pretty. Despite that, she decided to hide it under her clothes, she wanted to avoid unnecessary questions to which she wouldn't know how to answer.

She observed and inspected those objects for a while before the wolf's attentive stare, who remained laying in its bed of blankets without moving, as if it was letting her do what she pleased.

When they left the cave, the sky was completely cloudy, it looked like it was going to rain at any moment, and it was windy. They hurried to descend from where they came from. The wolf was ahead, guiding her.

Unfortunately, they couldn't reach the end of the forest before it started raining, although they reached flat land at least. It was raining hard and in short time she found herself soaked from feet to head and freezing from the rain. The strong wind that was blowing wasn't helping either.

When they found themselves a few steps from the boundary, the wolf stopped. Zelda looked at it for a few seconds, but continued walking. With the intelligence it had demonstrated until now, it was clear that it knew that it wasn't appropriate for it to come closer to the house. When she finally arrived at the manor, Zelda saw Impa at the door, waiting for her.

"I was worried, I was about to go looking for you," she said, observing her from feet to head. "You're soaked. Come, get in before you get sick."

Zelda nodded and entered the house. Impa wrapped her in a large towel and guided her to her room. Once there, she helped her dry her hair and change of clothes. The princess was careful not to let her see the necklace she was wearing.

"You're cold," she said, touching her arms, "It would be best that you get in bed. I'll tell the servants to prepare you something warm and I'll bring it to you shortly."

"Thanks, Impa."

Zelda obeyed and went under the blankets. Once her nursemaid left the room, she looked towards the window, the rain wasn't falling with such intensity anymore. Even though she knew that its fur protected it, Zelda wished the wolf to be okay.

* * *

It was plain night when it stopped raining completely. The wolf went outside its cave and observed the sky. The clouds had started to dissipate and a great number of stars could be seen in the firmament. Its eyes moved, searching for the moon. When it found it, this one was but a fine, curved line. It would be new moon in just a couple of nights.

It re-entered the cave and snuggled through the pile of blankets. It didn't have anything to worry about, many new moons had passed since then and that man has not appeared since, he hadn't even come near the forest, it could feel it. It knew that this would be a new moon like all the others, but for some strange reason it felt a certain uneasiness.


	5. Night of the new moon and the blue-eyed

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _I'm looking for a translator for my third fanfic, my current translator is very busy and can not do it anymore. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, I really apreciate them. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _See you in two weeks!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 5**  
 **Night of the new moon and the blue-eyed boy**

A week and a half has passed since the last time he saw Zelda. He knew that he had behaved badly with her. He had misinterpreted her signals and had tried to force her to do something she didn't want to do. He felt very guilty for what happened and wanted to ask her forgiveness, but he was so ashamed that he didn't even dare to leave his house during all this time. Finally, after much indecision, he gathered courage and headed to the manor where she was spending the holidays.

He saw a group of men talking in the manor's entrance door. Two of them were part of the service, probably scouts from the swords they carried, he knew that because he had seen them patrol around a few times when he came looking for Zelda, and the other three were farmers who lived nearby.

"Excuse me," he said, approaching them. "I have come to see Zelda, is she home?"

"I'm sorry," one of the scouts apologized. "Miss Zelda is indisposed and cannot receive anyone."

"Is it serious?" he asked worriedly.

"No, nothing serious, a simple cold," said the other. "She is quite fine today, but Impa doesn't let her out of her room, just in case."

"I see," he nodded sadly. "Could you tell her that I came to see her? Tell her that I will come back some other time."

"We will tell her."

He bowed his head as a goodbye gesture and made to leave. But before he could even turn, he saw something that made his blood cold.

"What's the matter, boy?" one of the farmers asked. "You've turned pale."

"Wo… wo… wo…" he stuttered, pointing behind the men. "Wolf."

"Wolf?"

The five men turned towards the spot Johann was pointing at and also saw it, they saw the wolf that tried to attack him more than a week ago. He was certain that it was the same wolf, for they were very rare in that area, and its blue eyes were unmistakable.

"What's a damn wolf doing here?" another farmer asked. "There's only wild dogs in this area."

The wolf was watching them. It seemed a bit nervous and scared, as if it didn't know what to do. It wasn't expecting to be caught, apparently.

"It's not the first time I've seen it!" Johann shouted fearfully. "It's dangerous, it once tried to attack me."

The men looked at him, terrified, to later look at the animal again. The farmers, armed with their tools, and the scouts with their unsheathed swords, approached the wolf, ready to drive it away.

"I don't think it will attack," said one of the servants. "It's outnumbered."

"Let's not be so sure of ourselves," the other suggested. "We don't know how it will react when it's cornered."

Before the animal could react, they lunged at it and started to beat it up. The wolf didn't do anything to defend itself, it limited to yelp and hunker on the ground.

* * *

She was tired of being inside. Impa made her stay inside for all morning and all of the day before. She was feeling better today, she hoped that she would be allowed to go to the garden at least, but no, she had to stay in bed until her nursemaid thought it convenient. She placed the book she was reading aside and sighed. She wanted to go to the forest and see the wolf.

Once Impa had exited the room and had left her alone, Zelda had been quick to open the window, at least that way she could enjoy of the soft breeze that wafted in and the relaxing sounds of the forest. Suddenly, other sounds started to enter, they were the voices of men with a few whimpers of pain mixed in. The noise grew higher in pitch; they were not the whimpers of a person— they were an animal's. Her breath hitched for an instant, she well knew who it belonged to.

Not wasting a second, she got out of bed, put on a pair of boots, and ran downstairs. Once outside, she saw them. Her two guards and three more men were beating something on the ground. There was also Johann, who kept quiet, watching.

"Enough!" she shouted as she ran towards them. "Stop it!"

The men stopped, but did not lower their weapons. In that moment, she could see the wolf, laying over its side on the ground, unmoving and bleeding. She began to hurry, but someone stopped her by grabbing her arm. Turning around, she saw that it was Johann, who looked worriedly at her.

"It's dangerous for you to come close, Zelda."

Zelda frowned and, with a sharp move, undid his grip. Ignoring him, she continued to run towards the wolf. She crouched besides it and checked its condition. It was alive, she could see it breathe, but it had lost consciousness.

"Miss, you should stay away from that animal, it's dangerous."

Zelda turned towards that man and glared at him fiercely.

"Go away!" she yelled at them. "Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you."

"But it's a wild animal…"

"So what?! Did he attacked you? Has he done anything for you to try to kill him?"

"Well... We didn't want to kill it, miss, just get it out of here, but it hasn't moved from there."

"Of course not! He's unconscious!"

"What is happening here?" Impa interrupted, coming out of the house. "Zelda, you should be in bed."

"Please, Impa, help him," Zelda begged with watery eyes. "I know him, he's harmless and he's my friend."

Impa approached them and saw what the princess was referring to.

"A wolf? What is a wolf doing here?"

"We don't know, Impa," one of the guards replied. "We saw it wandering around and we thought it proper to get rid of it. It could be dangerous to have it roaming around here, but the miss…"

"It tried to attack me," Johann added. "A few days ago."

"That was because you tried to kiss me against my will," Zelda said, furiously. "He didn't even go near you, he just growled at you. Besides, you ran away, leaving me behind when you thought there was danger." After saying that, she turned towards her nursemaid again. "This wolf saved me from some wild dogs once, and has been going with me to forest these last days. Please, Impa."

Impa looked at Johann, then the wolf, and lastly at Zelda.

"Very well," she said after a sigh. "We'll take him inside. And you, young man," she turned to Johann, "I don't want to ever see you here again."

Johann looked like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet, lowered his head, and left.

Impa crouched next to the wolf, took it in her arms, and took it inside the house.

"Take him to my room," Zelda requested. "I'll take care of him there."

"You are sick; you have to rest."

"I'm perfectly fine, Impa. If the wolf sees other people he would surely get nervous."

"And if it reacts in a violent manner when it wakes up?"

"He knows me, I'm completely certain that he won't."

Impa sighed again, but proceeded to take the animal to the princess's room. After placing it over the carpet on the floor, she left the room to look for blankets and warm water so that Zelda could treat its wounds. It annoyed her to have to leave Zelda alone with a wild animal, but when her ward begged her for something in that manner, she couldn't deny it to her.

Once she had everything necessary, Zelda started to check for wounds and that there weren't too serious. Luckily, the majority of them were barely scratches, the only one that seemed alarming was the one that it had on its head, above the left eye. It had stopped bleeding luckily, which Zelda hoped it wouldn't be something serious either.

She kept it company for several hours, waiting for it to regain consciousness, but it didn't. She didn't give it much importance at first, its breathing was paused and regular, but after a while she was beginning to worry. Impa had come by a couple of times to check on the animal's condition and to light the lanterns in the room, for it was starting to get dark.

Zelda went to the balcony and looked at the sunset. The sun barely peeked over the horizon, it was a matter of a few minutes for it to disappear completely. She lifted her gaze towards the sky, there wouldn't be a moon that night. Coinciding with the sun's complete disappearance between the mountains, she heard a noise coming from her room. Re-entering, she saw the wolf move in a strange manner, as if it was twisting, and crying in pain. She ran towards it and knelt at its side. She didn't know what was happening, or what she needed to do. She thought of calling Impa, but its movements caught her attention again.

Its front feet stretched towards the front and seemed to be growing. Its fingers opened and started to become larger, as if it was a human hand. Its hind legs began to change too, getting bigger. Its muzzle began to flatten and its entire head became round. Zelda saw how the wolf's dense fur disappeared, with the exception of the ones from its head, which grew and became lighter. Still on the floor, Zelda backpedaled in fear, but couldn't go very far, her back then bumped against the bed.

The transformation barely lasted a minute and, where a wolf once lay, now was a person facing down. She knew that she had to do something, shout, call Impa, run away from there, anything, but, for some strange reason, she didn't, she stayed still there, looking at them terrified.

She didn't know how long she stayed there without moving, it was as if her mind had also become paralyzed. She only seemed to react in some manner when she processed that there was indeed a person, probably a male, laying on her carpet, naked. Without wasting time, and with trembling hands, she grabbed the sheets of her bed and tossed them over him, almost covering him completely, except for a hand and part of his arm. That was the only thing she managed to do, for she became paralyzed again. She felt her heart beat at full speed inside her chest, her breathing quick, and her face burning.

She observed the peeking hand for several seconds. It was big, much larger than hers, had long fingers and its nails had been cut in an irregular way, in fact, they seemed to be bitten. While she observed, the fingers began to move, it was like a small spasm at first, but later they closed to form a fist.

The bulk that formed under the sheet started to move and rise. The sheet fell back and a head appeared from it. The person sat up a bit, on his knees with his hands resting on the carpet. He sat up completely as he observed the palms of his hands. He then glanced around the room, confused, until his eyes fixed over Zelda. Seeing her, he paled and his eyes widened from shock.

"Oh, crap," he muttered.

Hearing that, Zelda could finally react. She looked at him well, his eyes were undoubtingly similar to the wolf's, and the lapis lazuli that she had given him hung from his neck. Without realizing, her gaze descended. Yup, there was no doubt about it, he was a male. Realizing where she was staring, she looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she heard him say.

The boy grabbed the sheet and covered himself well with it. He stared at her for a moment, he seemed like he wanted to say something, but he also looked a bit confused.

"Zelda… I…" he said as he moved his right arm from the sheet and extended it towards her.

"Don't come near me!" Zelda exclaimed, pressing her back to the bed, trying uselessly to get away from him. He obeyed and hid his arm again. "Who…? No, what are you?'

He kept staring at her, but didn't say anything.

"I think it's best that I call Impa," she said, starting to stand up.

"No wait!" it seemed like he was going to approach her, but stayed in his spot. "Please, Zelda."

The princess stopped and looked at him, she could see the desperation in his eyes.

"I promise I won't do anything to you," he continued, he seemed sincere. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so when I had claws and fangs, don't you think?"

It was true that that made sense. Not so sure of what she was doing, Zelda sat in front of him, keeping distance.

"What are you?" Zelda asked with a frown. "What kind of creature are you to be able to transform in that manner?"

He smiled timidly.

"I know it's a bit hard to believe, but I'm a person, like you."

"Well yes, it is hard to believe, more so if we consider that you were a wolf a few minutes ago."

The boy chuckled.

"True, but that has an explanation."

"I'm all ears."

He lowered his head. His blond hair fell over his face, covering his eyes. He remained that way for a few seconds, until he raised his head again and looked at Zelda, his eyes pleading.

"I need you to promise that you won't tell anyone," he asked.

Zelda returned his look, hesitant.

"It's important, Zelda. You trusted me when I was a wolf, you let me accompany and guide you through the woods. You helped me and saved me when the rest didn't do more than say that I was a wild animal."

It was true. She had trusted the wolf because it had saved her and seemed to understand and comprehend her. That wolf and the boy in front of her were supposedly the same being, which meant that the boy before her was who saved and accompanied her these last days. She pondered whether to trust him or not for a moment. She knew it was more prudent and logical to call Impa, but she decided to trust him a bit and see what happened.

"Okay," she said finally. "I promise."

He smiled. Zelda had to recognize that he had a nice smile.

"A few years ago, the light spirit Faron transformed me into a wolf as a safety measure."

"Who's safety measure? Yours?" she asked curiously, he nodded and sported a sad smile. "Who is he trying to protect you from?"

The boy looked at her in the eyes, thinking, to later lower and shake his head.

"I can't tell you, not yet."

Zelda frowned. What should she think of him, or of what he told her? She didn't know, but that boy seemed sincere and somewhat desperate for her to believe him.

"It's best that you don't know, Zelda," he insisted. "You have to believe me."

Should she believe him? Though her common sense told her not to, she couldn't help believing him. His eyes were full of plea and they seemed sincere.

In that instant, someone called at the door and Impa's voice was heard asking if she could come in. Zelda panicked for a moment, not knowing what to do, but soon recovered her composure and asked the boy to hide under the bed. She still didn't know why she was doing this, why she hadn't tattle on him to Impa. Once he was hidden, Zelda breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself, and opened the door.

"How is he?" Impa asked, peeking her head through the doorway, trying to see inside. "I can't see him."

"He's under the bed," Zelda hurried to say, preventing her from coming in. "He's fine, but a bit scared. He ran to hide once he heard you come, that why it's best if you don't come in."

"Fine," she conceded with a nod. "It's late and you haven't eaten. You should go down to eat something, or do you prefer me to bring it up here?"

"No, that won't be necessary, I will go shortly."

"Very well, but don't take long."

Impa left after that. Zelda closed the door and pressed her back against it, sighing in relief. She looked towards the bed and saw how the boy crawled from under it.

"It would be best that I go before Impa comes back. Do you want me to bring something to eat?"

"Yes, please."

Zelda turned to leave, but stopped at the last minute, her hand over the door's handle.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Because you have a name, right?"

"Link," he replied with a small smile.

Link. She was sure that she had never heard that name, but, for some strange reasons, it sounded vaguely familiar.

By the time she went to the dining room, everybody had already eaten. Since she didn't know when she was going to come down, Impa had told them to start eating, the only one who still hadn't done so was Impa herself.

"I think it would be best if no one comes near my room for the moment," Zelda said during dinner. "I don't want the wolf to become even more nervous."

"Are you sure?" asked Impa. "I'll remind you that you're still sick."

"I'm fine, Impa," she insisted. "It was only a bit of fever because of the rain."

Impa sighed but nodded.

"Is there any food left over?" Zelda asked a servant once they came to pick up her plate when she was finished.

"Yes, Highness, another portion was left."

"Could you serve it on a plate and give it to me? It's for the wolf."

"Right away, Highness."

"And a bowl of water, please."

The servant bowed and left. In a matter of a few minutes, the same servant returned with a tray in their hands.

"Do you want me to carry it for you, Your Highness?" they asked, leaving the tray over the table.

"No thank you, I'll take care of it."

Zelda stood from the table and took the tray, discretely taking a few utensils at the same time.

"You haven't eaten your apple," Impa told her.

Right. With her haste to return to her room, she had forgotten about it.

"I will eat it in my room."

"Don't take long to go to bed," she heard Impa say as she left the room.

Holding the tray with an arm and with great difficulty, Zelda managed to open the door to her room. When she entered, she saw Link sitting over the carpet, with the sheet wrapped around his waist and legs, and an opened book over his lap.

Now that she was calmer and relaxed, she could observe him with detail. She had to admit that he was really handsome. His blond and straight hair reached his shoulders and framed both sides of his face. His blue eyes were exactly the same as the wolf's, pure and piercing. He also had long, pointy ears— like her, which meant that he was also a Hylian. As strange as it seemed, and unlike her suitors, she didn't feel uncomfortable being alone with him, and he was only covered by a sheet. That reminded her that she had to find him some clothes.

She approached him, left the tray on the floor next to him, and sat in front of him.

"An apple," Link said, taking it. "It's been a while since I've eaten one. Thank you."

Zelda liked the smile he sported in that moment, it was the prettiest and sincerest smile she had ever seen. She was used to fake and flattering smiles from nobles and servants, which made that one really pleasant.

"So this is the kind of stuff princesses read?" he asked, taking her out of her thoughts.

Zelda looked at the book he was holding. Link showed her the cover so she could see which one was it: _Under the Maples' Shade_. The princess blushed. She didn't care that people knew she liked romance novels, but she was embarrassed when they read its contents. Many of those books contained suggestive scenes, and this one was not the exception. Quickly, she lunged over the book and took it, closing it in the process.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he said in a calming tone. "My mother had those kind of books, I've even read some of them to pass time."

"You have a family?" she asked, perplexedly.

He didn't answer, he limited to look at the floor. Zelda then remembered what she found in the cave, the picture frame of a family.

"They're the ones in the picture, aren't they?"

Link nodded. An uncomfortable silence set in after that. A few minutes later, Zelda stood up and went to the door, fleeing from him.

"I'm going to bring you some clothes," she told him without looking. "Eat."

She exited the room. Careful not to get caught, she went to the next room, her father's. There she searched the wardrobes for some clothes.

When she returned to her room, Link was still eating. She noticed that his way of eating was a bit strange. His left hand remained hidden among the sheet's folding, while he clumsily held the spoon with his right hand. Zelda thought she knew why that was.

"You're left-handed?" she asked, he just smiled timidly. "Use your left if you want, I don't care. I always thought that all those superstitions about left-handed people were nothing but nonsense."

Link simply smiled and continued eating.

Once he was finished eating, Zelda placed all the utensils over the tray and left it over the dresser. She handed Link the clothes she had gotten and turned so that he could change. Uncomfortable by the silence, Zelda decided to start a bit of conversation.

"I suppose you come from a good family, since you know how to read."

"Well, I don't know if I should consider it a good family, but my father was a guard in the castle and my mother was the youngest daughter of an important merchant from Castle Town. You can turn around now."

"She was middle-class then?"

He simply shrugged.

Zelda looked at him from top to bottom. The clothes were bigger on him than she had imagined, his pants dragged along the floor and his sleeves covered his hands completely. Link bent down and fixed the lower part of his pant a bit, in a manner in which his feet would be visible at least. Luckily, his pants had a cord, so he could adjust it from his waist, although it was obvious that it was also big. Zelda frowned, thinking, Link was too thin for those clothes.

"It's getting late," he said. "Don't you think it's time for you to go asleep?"

He was right, it was late, but she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to talk to him still, she had lots of stuff to ask him. There was also the matter of where he would sleep.

"And you?" she asked. "I don't think it's prudent for you to leave this room at the moment, someone might see you."

"Don't worry, I can sleep on the floor."

"But…"

"I've been sleeping over stone ground for years, I'm sure that your wooden floor and the carpet would be much more comfortable," he said, sitting over the carpet. "I will be a wolf again tomorrow morning, so I'll be able to leave then."

"But I still have things to ask you."

Link sighed and walked towards her. Standing in front of her, he placed his hands over her shoulders. It was then that Zelda noticed his height, he was a bit taller than her, half a head taller.

"Go to bed," he insisted. "I'll sit on the ground, by your side, and we can talk until you fall asleep."

Zelda finally nodded and obeyed. Part of her still wondered why she trusted him easily, the other part didn't know how to answer. Link turned all the lanterns off, except the one besides the bed, and sat on the floor wrapped in the sheet, just by her side, in front of the window and with his back resting on the bed.

Neither said anything at first, Zelda limited to observe him, to look at his profile. She noticed that he had something on his forehead, covered by his bangs. She extended her hand and parted those locks. Link flinched and made a pained expression at the touch of her fingers. With everything that happened, Zelda had forgotten that he had been hit on the head.

"Does it hurt a lot?" she asked, looking at the wound.

"No, just a little," he replied with a small smile. "I've received worse blows and injuries."

"I want to thank you for saving me from those wild dogs," Zelda said.

She still had her fingers through the locks of his bangs, his hair was soft, more so than when he was a wolf.

"You don't have to thank me; anyone would have done the same."

Zelda shook her head; few people would have risked being attacked by those dogs to save a complete stranger.

"Though it wasn't very prudent of your part to go there alone, they shouldn't have attacked you," Link continued. "The entire forest is my territory and they know that I don't allow them to hunt outside their areas, much less humans."

Zelda was impressed, he had made all of the forest his territory and kept the rest of the predators at bay. It was great feat, no doubt.

She wanted to know more about him, she studied his manner of speech and behavior. For the exception of the small slip he had at the beginning, his way of speaking was rather correct, that and the fact that he knew how to read indicated that had had a good education. She knew that his parents were dead and that the spirit Faron was protecting him, and because of that it had turned him into a wolf. Nothing else besides that. There was also the mystery of why he had recovered his true form, he had commentated that he would turn back into a wolf in the morning.

"Tell me something, how is it that you recovered your form?" Zelda asked.

"It's the new moon," he answered as he looked through the window. "The power of the light spirits weakens on moonless nights, which is why Faron can't keep me in wolf form."

"This happens to you only on the nights of new moon then?"

"That's right."

Zelda changed position on the bed and moved perpendicular to it, in a way that she placed her head next to Link's.

"How long has it been from that? Although you can't tell me why, you can answer that, right?"

Link, without looking at her, smiled and nodded. Zelda noticed that he smiled a lot, it was a pretty smile, sweet and kind, but a bit sad also.

"It was seven years ago, I think I was nine back then."

Zelda meditated for an instant, calculating.

"Then you're sixteen," he nodded. "That means you're a year older than me."

Link tuned and looked at her with a bit of reproach when he saw that she was not in bed, he shook his head and sighed. Zelda laughed.

The princess crossed her arms over the bed and rested her head on them, using them as a pillow.

"Don't you miss it? I'm mean being like this, with your true appearance."

Link didn't answer for several seconds, he limited to stare at the palms of his hands, thoughtful. He closed his fists with force and looked towards the starry night.

"Of course I miss it," he replied with a melancholic look. "The majority of people gets scared at the sight of me when I'm a wolf and I can't interact or talk with anyone. You know? It's the first time in seven years since I've spoken with someone who isn't the spirit Faron."

Not only was he living in the body of a wolf for seven years, he was also living in complete loneliness during that period of time. Zelda hid her face between her arms. She felt sorry for him, carrying that life surely must have been very hard. She felt something over her head. She lifted it and looked at him.

"Don't look like that," he said with a comforting smile and gently petting her head. "The first years were hard, I'm not going to deny it, but I've gotten used to it with time."

Zelda hid her face between her arms again and moved her head, nodding. In truth, those words did not console her that much. Link continued stroking, intertwining his fingers in her hair.

* * *

They were in silence for a long while, but Link didn't know how long exactly. His hand was still on Zelda's head and he could hear her calm and paused breathing. It seemed like she had fallen asleep.

Careful not to wake her up, he took her in his arms and tucked her in bed. After covering her with the blankets, he sat on the same spot again and curled in the sheet. Autumn had barely set in and nights were cooler each time, more so without the thick layer of fur he had when he was a wolf.

He sighed. She removed the left sleeve from his hand, leaving at open the mark in form of three triangles it had on its back. He observed it for a few instants. He stared attentively at that mark that until now had only brought him misfortune. He removed his gaze from his hand and directed it towards Zelda. Her right hand peeked among the blankets. Although the back of her hand was covered— it always was— Link knew that she also had that mark, he had seen it once when she had taken off her gloves, he could also feel it.

He didn't know if Zelda knew about that mark, he at least didn't know much, he only knew that his life was in danger for having it. But he would not let her suffer what he had suffered. He would protect her.


	6. The ruins from the forest and memories

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _I suppose most of you are busy playing Breath of the Wild like me —and oh my god! This game is so beautiful!—, so I think this chapter won't be read by many people at least for now ^^U. Even so, here there is._

 _I'm looking for a translator for my third fanfic, my current translator is very busy and can not do it anymore. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, I really apreciate them. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _Bye!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 6**  
 **The ruins from the forest and memories of the past**

She had a very strange sensation when she woke up that morning. It seemed like the events of the night before had been a dream with the light of a new day, a very pleasant dream, but a dream nonetheless. It was like one of those stories her mother told her when she was a girl, the story in which the protagonist meets a handsome boy who had been transformed into another creature and whom she falls in love with. Of course, Zelda was not in love with Link, she had just met him and she knew that she couldn't afford that luxury, her future husband would be chosen according to whom the kingdom's better off with. But she had to recognize that, ever since she met him as a wolf, she had felt a certain connection with him, a connection that had grown that night. She couldn't deny either that, in a way, she had become fascinated by him, not only was he handsome, but also seemed pleasant and kind.

Slowly, as she stretched her arms awake, she sat up and glanced around her room, searching for a trace of Link. Nothing. After checking again with her gaze, she heard something, it came from her left and it sounded like a sighed. She moved towards that side of the bed and peeked her head. The wolf was there, sleeping under the sheet with only his head peeking out. She extended her hand and petted his head, behind one of his ears. At the touch, the wolf opened his eyes and looked at her with sleepy eyes, without moving.

"Tell me, Link, was everything that happened last night real?" she asked, still petting him. "Was it real or a dream?

The wolf didn't answer, he just yawned, stood up, and sat over its hind legs. He still had the shirt she had loaned him the night before. Zelda smiled, everything that happened the night prior had been real. She sat on the edge of the bed and helped him take off the shirt.

Seeing the lapis lazuli hanging from his neck, Zelda remembered that he had given her another pendant. She took it out from under her clothes and observed it. Now that she knew that Link was really a person, she began to comprehend that that necklace must of have more value than what she first thought.

"Link, whom did this pendant belong to?" she asked, showing it to him. "Was it your mother's?"

Link lowered his head sheepishly. That gesture was enough to know the answer. She felt bad keeping it, as much as he wanted to be kind with her when he gave it to her, or for what other reason he might have had, she felt that mustn't keep it, it was a memento from his late mother after all.

She untied it and extended her hand towards him, returning it.

"I can't accept it, Link, it's too valuable to you."

Link looked at the pendant and then at her. He started to bark in an energetic manner, he seemed upset. Even though she couldn't understand him, Zelda knew what he was trying to tell her to keep it.

"Are you sure?" she asked, he kept quiet. "Alright."

Zelda put it on again and hid it under her clothes.

In that moment, she saw that Link looked towards the door and stared at it attentively. Someone called a bit after.

Impa was in front of the door to Zelda's room, waiting for her to answer. After hearing the wolf's barks, she had hurried to go there, worried.

"Zelda, are you alright?" she asked impatiently. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in," she heard the princess say from the other side of the door.

Impa opened the door and entered. Her gaze scanned the room, searching, until she bumped with the wolf located at the other side of the bed, whose large blue eyes stared at her with serenity.

"I heard barking and worried," she sighed in relief. "How is he?"

"Fine," Zelda replied with a grin. "He barked to wake me up at once. He's calmer today, so I think nothing will happen if someone approaches him."

Somewhat hesitant, Impa went around the bed and approached the wolf. He, on his part, didn't move from the spot, he kept sitting and followed her with his gaze. Finally, she crouched in front and observed him.

"Blue eyes," she murmured. "I've never seen an animal with such pretty eyes."

"You can touch him if you want, he doesn't bite," Zelda said with a giggle.

Hearing that, Impa looked at her with reproach, she couldn't let her own student laugh at her. She extended her arm and petted the animal's dense fur, at the height of his neck. Impa was surprised at the wolf's docility. He was very calm and seemed to enjoy that caress.

"Isn't he adorable?" Zelda said.

Impa watched how the wolf looked at Zelda and gave a small growl. The only thing the princess did was to laugh.

"You don't like to be called adorable?" the princess asked the wolf while she patted his head. "You're too proud."

The wolf lowered his head and growled his little growl again. Zelda laughed.

Impa observed that scene, weirded and surprised. The way in which that wolf behaved wasn't normal. He seemed to understand everything Zelda said to him and his manner of behaving was not proper of an animal, it was too 'human'. She shook her head, getting that absurd idea out.

"Breakfast is almost ready," she announces, standing up. "You should be going downstairs. Do you need help to change?" Zelda shook her head. "Don't take long."

After a nod from the princess, Impa left the room, closing the door in the process. She remained before the door for a few instants, thinking. Although that scene had been a bit surreal, she decided that it was best not to give it much importance. Surely that wolf was already used to people and possessed a higher intelligence than the average, nothing to worry about, right?

Even though she found herself okay, Impa forbid Zelda from going out to walk through the forest until she was completely sure that she was not sick. Since she couldn't leave the manor, it was Link who came to visit her every day. Zelda had the guards told and the rest of the service to let him pass every time he came.

Every time they saw the wolf, the guards looked at him with caution, weary of him, but the animal was calm, as if the beating they had given him never happened. They were waiting for some kind of reaction from his part, a snarl, a bark, something that showed hostility towards them, but nothing, he passed calmly by them, practically ignoring them.

During those days of enclosure, Zelda formed a code to better communicate with Link: a bark meant yes; two, no. Since Link's vocabulary was very limited in those circumstances, Zelda tried to make her conversations in a manner in which he could answer yes or no. It was really hard sometimes, she wanted to know many things about him, but she had to be patient and wait until the next new moon to sate her curiosity.

Several times, the service would look at her in a strange manner when she interacted with Link, she supposed it was because she talked with him as if she was talking with another person. Luckily, they blamed it to the stress she suffered in the castle and to the lack of friends who to talk to.

"Freedom at last!" Zelda exclaimed, stretching her arms while she entered the woods after three days of enclosure. "Oh, how I wanted to get out of there."

Link, who was walking next to her, gave a bark.

"I suppose that being all day inside, making me company, had to be boring to you."

Link barked two times. Zelda laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, there's no need to be polite," she said in between giggles. "I've seen you yawn more than once. I know you were bored."

He just lowered his head without saying anything.

"See how I was right?"

They kept advancing and went deeper among the trees. They had left early that afternoon, right after eating, for the days were beginning to shorten. It was noticeable that they were in autumn, for it was starting to get chilly and the leaves from the trees were turning a reddish color.

"Where are we going today?" Zelda asked as they walked. "Do you know any interesting site?"

Link stopped, thoughtful. After a few seconds, he walked quickly through the shrubbery. Zelda followed closely. After walking for almost an hour, they arrived at a clearing. The ruins of a building rose before them. The building was big and of stone. By its architecture and dimensions, it seemed like some kind of temple or sanctuary. The top part was completely destroyed, the same as the towers that were at both sides. Two large windows could be seen on the front part, whose crystals had disappeared with the passage of time.

"Do you know what place this is?" the princess asked, observing the building attentively. Link barked two times. "But you've been here already," a bark.

On the center of the facade, there was a great arc like entrance, without a door. They crossed through it and arrived at a long hallway. At the sides of the hallway there were several rotten wooden doors and some of them were off their hinges. As they passed, Zelda glanced between the hollows that the doors left, but couldn't see much thing, there was little light and everything seemed to be covered in dust.

After going through the hallway and another arc similar to the first one. They arrived at a large room. Zelda could see that the room was almost as big as the throne room at the castle. They entered and inspected it. At the other side, there was great door and some stone tablets with engraved texts on both sides. There was a small pedestal at the center, surrounded by an enormous Triforce engraving on the floor.

The room was well illuminated and reflections of several colored light could be seen on the ground. Zelda lifted her gaze and saw a large dome of stained glass that had miraculously survived intact from the passing of time. Several scenes could be seen on that dome, like the distinct races that had inhabited Hyrule since antiquity, some of them now extinct. What caught her attention the most was the middle scene, represented in it was a person garbed in green, lifting a sword above their head and, over them, a sphere from which several rays of light emerged, the golden power. Zelda knew that scene well, it was part of one of the legends she had been told since she was a girl.

"Do you know what that stained-glass represents, Link?" he replied with two barks. "That is the hero of old," she began to explain, still looking at the dome. "It is said that he defeated a demon emerged from the depths of the earth thanks to the sacred sword her wielded and the golden power that protected him."

Link stared at that stained-glass, each time he went to that place he did so. Even though he was completely sure that he had never heard of that story, that scene was vaguely familiar strangely.

While Link stared at the stained-panels, Zelda approached the great door. It didn't have a doorknob, nor a lock. She tried to open it, but it was closed. She tried pushing it, but it didn't budge. She inspected it with attention. It was in perfect shape, as of it had placed not long ago. She approached the stone tablet on the left to try to read what was in it. It was written in ancient hylian, but, luckily, she had been studying it since she was a girl, she didn't think she would struggle much deciphering it. Although some parts were illegible, she could take something out of that text.

"Here lies the legendary (…)," she began to read. "Whose brightness dispels all evil. Only the hero has (…) and only he can do it again."

Zelda read that text again. It indicated that something that belonged to the hero was being kept there, but she couldn't decipher what. She observed the room, there was no trace of an object being there. Would it be at the other side of the door?

She walked towards the other tablet and read it also:

"When evil awakens again, the hero will rise once more, drawing (…) here, bringing peace to these lands."

She raised her gaze towards the dome, observing the representation of the hero. 'Whose brightness repels all evil', where did she heard those exact words? She was completely sure that she had heard them before, if not the same ones, some similar ones, but she didn't remember what they were referring to.

Link approached her and sat by her side.

"Tell me Link, do you know what's at the other side of the door?"

He barked twice.

"What a pity…"

She noticed that there was something written over the door, also in ancient hylian, but it was so deteriorated that she only deciphered the word 'temple'.

Since they didn't find anything of their interest, they decided to go back. While they walked through the hall, despite seeing nothing outstanding, Zelda decided to inspect the other rooms. Just as they had seen at first glance, they were unfurnished, dusty rooms. The only thing they found that caught their attention was an enormous closed chest thanks to a lock. It seemed the only thing to be kept in good conditions, even the lock was barely rusted. She tried to open it, but it didn't budge. Disappointed for not being able to sate her curiosity, she exited there, with Link on her heels.

Link stopped near the edge of the forest. He had taken the habit of stopping in that spot and watch Zelda enter the manor, to later return home. But this time Zelda also stopped. She didn't want to let him go yet, she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Why don't you stay in the manor?" Zelda asked as she crouched to his height. "That way we can spend more time together and you wouldn't have to come all the way here every day. We could go to the cave some other day to bring what you need."

After a few instants meditating it, Link said yes. Zelda smiled at the answer and lunged at him, hugging him.

"Oh, but I have to ask Impa's permission first," she remembered suddenly. "It's best if you go home for today, I'll try to convince by tomorrow."

She still didn't know how she had been persuaded for something like this. Zelda begged the night before to let her have the wolf there in the manor. Of course, she had absolutely refused in the beginning, one thing was to let it in on punctual moments when she could watch it, and another very different was to have it there all day, even during the night. After all, as tame and intelligent as it was, it was a wild animal, they didn't know how it would react according to what situations. But Zelda didn't give up, she had begged her, supplicated and finally vowed and assured that nothing would happen, so at the end, Impa didn't have much choice but to cave in.

Even though she wasn't sure that things would be okay with that decision, she couldn't deny that it was worth the risk seeing the princess's look of happiness. Ever since they arrived at the manor, she seemed calmer and happier, especially since that wolf accompanied her. So there they were, at the manor's entrance, greeting it.

"We have permission," Zelda told the wolf. "So you will stay here tonight. Aren't you glad, Link?" he barked once.

"Link?" Impa asked astonished. "Where did you get that name from?"

"I don't know," Zelda said, insecurely. "It simply came to me; I suppose I've heard it somewhere."

That couldn't be, that name wasn't very common precisely, it would be difficult for Zelda to hear it sometime, and she was completely sure that neither the king nor she had ever mentioned it. Could it really be coincidence? But what other explanation was there? Impa decided not to give more importance to the issue and leave it for the moment.

For the following hours, she observed the animal attentively. It followed Zelda wherever she went, unless she said otherwise. It was strange, she had that sensation again that it perfectly understood everything they said, it even seemed to pay attention when it was mentioned. It didn't seem to show any kind of hostile behavior towards anyone either, not even when Zelda wasn't present.

Another strange event happened a few days later, during one of the princess's study sessions. Zelda was studying as usual, with several books over the table, while the wolf was at her side, laying on the floor with its head resting over its front paws. One of the books was also on the floor, in front of the animal, open. As she entered the room, Impa didn't give it much importance for, as the table was crowded, Zelda had her books fall more than once. The strangeness of that scene was that Link had his gaze fixed on the book, moving his eyes from side to side, as if he was reading.

Impa, bewildered, stared at him. Realizing what was happening, Zelda hurried to pick up the book and close it.

"Sorry," she apologized with a nervous smile. "I had forgotten to pick it up."

After checking the princess's progress, Impa left again, not without first glancing at the animal, who also looked at her, but it soon looked away. Impa frowned, that wolf was really strange.

"I think Impa is starting to suspect," Zelda said as they walked through the forest. "I think she realized that you don't behave like a normal wolf."

Link lowered his head, he seemed a bit embarrassed. Zelda smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't think that she'll come to imagine what you really are."

As they walked, they started to hear the roaring of the waterfall. When they came out of the trees, they arrived at the cave where Link lived. Before going in, Zelda observed with sadness the rosebushes that were by the entrance, it didn't have roses anymore. She wanted to take a few stems from that rose bush, she had brought scissors with her to do it, she hoped Link would be okay with it.

The first time she had been there, she didn't notice that all the objects were placed in rather ordered manner, it was incredible not to notice that before, she supposed that she had been too awed with the quantity of objects in the wolf's possession to notice that detail.

"Well, let's see what we can take."

Zelda pointed out the different objects that were in the place so Link could tell if they took it or not. They had brought a basket with them to take different objects without anyone suspecting. As an excuse, the princess told them that she was carrying a bit of food and water in it for the way.

As Link was indicating, Zelda was putting all the necessary into the basket: books, some items of clothing for the next new moon, his family picture of course and, surprisingly to her, a sword, although it didn't fit in the basket, she would have to carry it in her hand and hide it in the bushes near the house to pick it up later, when no one was watching her.

"You know how to use a sword?" a bark. "Your father being a soldier, it doesn't strange me. After all this time, I supposed you've lost practice," two barks. "Huh? No? When do you practice then? The nights of new moon?" a bark, Zelda smiled. "I would like to see how you do it, I hope that you will during the next one," again one. "Thank you."

When they finished gathering everything necessary, they left the cave and Zelda bent by the rosebush.

"Link, can I take a few stems from the rosebush?" she asked. "I would like to plant them in pots."

Link barked once, giving her permission. Zelda smiled and took the scissors out of the basket, ready for a small gardening job. She had seen the castle's gardener work many times, even asked him sometime about his job. He, pleased that the princess was interested in him, explained everything she had asked him. Thanks to that, she possessed enough knowledge to cut the necessary branches without damaging the plant.


	7. The secret mark and nocturnal lessons

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _After two weeks of playing nearly non-stop Breath of the Wild, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
_

 _I'm looking for a translator for my third fanfic, my current translator is very busy and can not do it anymore. If anyone is interested, please send me a PM._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, they help me to know that you like the story. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _Bye!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 7**  
 **The secret mark and nocturnal lessons**

Finally, that night would be new moon again. Link and Zelda were locked in her room, waiting for the sun to set. Zelda had covered him with a blanket to avoid an incident like the one from last time.

Link could feel her nervousness and impatience, after all, she had told him several times that she had lots of things to ask him, things that were not possible to answer when he was a wolf. He was also impatient, he always was each time that moment was close. Being able to articulate words, walk on two legs, grab things with his hands, etc., he wished to do all that again. But, probably, what he missed the most was to feel the touch of a sword on his hands.

Since very young, his father had taught him the handling of the sword. He used to tell him that he had a great talent in the art of fencing, that he could come to be a great swordsman. Link had always admired his father, he was strong, kind, and respected and admired by all, Link wanted to be like him and one day enter in Hyrule's army. That dream hadn't been diminished in the slightest during these last years, quite the opposite in fact, for he hoped to honor the memory of his father that way. For that reason, he didn't stopped training, even if it was only on the nights of a new moon. He hoped to realize that dream when he returned to normal.

He also had to recognize that the fact that Zelda was there made him more impatient than other times. He wanted to talk to her, hold her hands and feel the warmth of these on his own— and why not? — caress her hair. Faron had told him that he was captivated by her, it was probably that. Ever since he was turned into a wolf, he had spent several days observing people from the distance, getting to know them, but none of them had been like Zelda. Not only did her beauty make her outstand above the other girls he had seen, but she was also a strong girl, intelligent, curious and sweet. From the moment he had saved her from the dogs, Link had felt a special connection with her, not only because of the mark they shared, it was as if he knew her from before, but he was completely sure that had been the first time he'd seen her.

It was almost time, he noticed. A tingling began to travel throughout his body to, subsequently, give way to pain. Despite already being used to it, he couldn't help writhing. He felt how his muscles changed, how some of his bones stretched and others shrank, how his extremities would deform and his hands and feet take shape. He breathed in deeply and observed his large and callous hands through the tresses of blond hair that fell over his eyes. He moved his hands towards his face, touching it, his real face. He sat up, placing the blanket over his shoulders to cover himself, and turned towards Zelda sporting a small smile.

The princess was sitting over the carpet, at a small distance from him. She looked a bit nervous and her face had taken a light reddish tone.

"Something wrong?" Link asked, curious.

Zelda energetically shook her head and handed him several items of clothing, a white shirt and a pair of pants of a dark green color. Link took out his right arm from the blanket and grabbed them, thanking her in the process. After that she hurried to turn around so that he could change. He took the clothes and hurriedly put them on. They were a bit big on him, for they had belonged to his father, but not as much as the ones Zelda had lent him the other time. He mentally gave thanks that the shirt's sleeves were long enough to cover the mark on his left hand.

"Done," he said.

Zelda approached him with a frown and her gaze fixed on his shirt, she lifted her hands and moved them to the collar of his shirt, fixing it.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed with a grin.

Link observed how she raised her gaze to his face, to later look away again, flushed.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes, don't worry," she hurried to say. "Come, now you have to show me how you handle the sword. You told me you would."

Zelda went to the wardrobe and took the sword they brought from the cave out of it. Said sword had belonged to Link's father, it was one of the few mementos he had of him.

"Now?" Link asked, glancing towards the door. "What if someone comes? Wouldn't it be better to wait until everyone's asleep?"

"Don't worry," she replied with a grin. "I don't think anyone will come at the moment and if they do, they'll call at the door beforehand."

"Fine."

He went towards her and took the sword from her hands. He placed the sword on his back and clasped the belts hooked to the scabbard over his chest. He moved away Zelda to not hurt her and placed himself in the center of the room. This one was spacious enough to do some movements without the risk of hitting something.

He moved his left hand to the handle of the sword and drew it in a swift movement, slashing the air diagonally. He heard how Zelda emitted a small yelp of surprise, she had not expected such swift and abrupt move. Thereupon, Link gave a quick step forward while his arm, with great speed, moved towards the front, thrusting.

He spent several minutes like that, making a move after another without pause. When he finally stopped, he straightened up again, sheathed his sword and looked at Zelda, who seemed impressed. Her eyes were wide like saucers and her lips formed a big smile.

"It was incredible!" the princess said, approaching him quickly. "I've never seen anyone move so fast and with such agility. And not only that, your moves were full of strength. It has been something impressive."

"It's no big deal," Link said sheepishly, scratching his neck with his left hand. "Anyone can do something like this, things change when you have a real opponent."

"You're wrong," Zelda replied. "I'm incapable of doing something like that…"

Zelda's voice lowered in tone until it faded completely. Link observed how her gaze fixed on a spot on his neck, specifically on his left hand, which was still resting over it. Link paled, he had made a grave mistake. He hadn't noticed that the shirt's sleeve fell down to his elbow and was now showing the mark of his hand. Quickly, he lowered his hand and covered it again with the sleeve, but it was already too late. Zelda took his left hand, uncovered it and looked at it, surprised.

"This mark… why do you have it?" Zelda asked, not looking away from the mark. "Why do you have the mark of the Triforce?"

The mark of the Triforce? He didn't have the slightest idea what that mark was, it had always been there, but no one has ever explained to him what it was, he only knew that it had been the reason why that man was after him.

Zelda let go of his hand and took the glove off of her right hand, showing him her own mark.

"I have it, too," she said with a grin. "My father says that I mustn't show it to anyone, but since you also have it I think it will be okay, right?"

No, it wouldn't be okay, that mark was very dangerous. Link took her strongly by the shoulders, surprising her, and looked at her with gravity.

"Listen, Zelda," he said with an alarming tone. "Never, you hear, never show it again. Even if the other person shows it to you, you don't. It's dangerous. Promise me that you won't."

Zelda looked at him with a mixture of fear and surprise. She remained like that for a while, looking at him at the eyes.

"Is it because of that mark that Faron had to turn you into a wolf?" she asked. "You said he did it to protect you."

Link released her and looked away. What must he do? Tell her the truth? He ran his left hand through his hair, pushing it back, and sighed.

"That's right," he said without looking at her. "There's a person who is looking for me because of this mark. I don't know what he's aiming for exactly, I only know that he's capable of anything to get me," he paused briefly. "Even killing my parents for interfering."

Zelda took her hand to her mouth, muffling a small scream of horror.

"Promise me, Zelda," he begged. "Please."

"I promise."

Link went towards her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to him.

"Thank you," he murmured, hugging her tightly.

Zelda kept still at first, but soon reacted and responded to his hug, surrounding him with her own arms.

After that, they sat for several hours on the carpet, talking. Everyone in the house were asleep. Zelda had insisted that she wanted to stay up as long as she could. They talked about many things, how their respective childhoods were, what they liked, etc.

Zelda showed him the pot with the rose stems, these seemed to have grown roots, although they didn't seem to have grown much. Link told her that rosebush had belonged to his mother. The day she died, she had carried with her several stems to plant them, so he had taken them and planted them near the cave in hopes that they grew.

"There's something that I've been wondering for a while," said Link. "What is a princess like you doing in a place far away from the castle? I've heard the servants say that you suffered from stress or something like that. What caused it?"

"Well… I think there were several factors," she replied, thoughtful. "To start, my lessons had always been very hard, my professors demanded much of me and I practically had time for nothing else. Then there was the issue of the suitors among other things."

"Suitors?"

Link was starting to not like where this conversation was going. Aside of still being too young, he saw her as quite a carefree girl and anxious for freedom like to search for a husband. The fact of imagining her surrounded by possible candidates made him feel a very unpleasant sensation in his stomach.

"That's right," she said sadly. "My father insists that I find a husband as soon as possible, for what may happen. Not that I like it much, but it's my duty as Hyrule's princess."

Link was starting to feel annoyance, anger even.

"I was betrothed when I was little," she continued. "But he died. I never got to meet him, I didn't even know his name or the circumstances of his death, my father wouldn't tell me, he said that it saddened him a lot to remember. I only know that he was the son of a good friend of my father's."

An uncomfortable silence settled. He felt that wasn't something Zelda liked to talk of, so he tried to change the subject.

"You said there were other things."

"Yes, the war with the Desert People."

War? Link cursed through his teeth, that wasn't a pleasant topic precisely.

"We're yet to be at war really, but things aren't looking well," she explained. "The leader of that people seems determined to start a conflict and, whatever we do, my father can't dissuade him. If we only knew what is it that he wants…"

"You don't know the why he does it?" he asked, surprised.

Zelda shook her head.

"Neither do we know much about him, it's all a mystery," she continued explaining. "We only know that he was the gerudo tribe's king and that he managed to unite the different desert tribes in no time. He imposed his great power over them and now rules with an iron fist. His people call him Ganondorf, the King of the Desert.

Ganondorf. Link's blood froze just by hearing that name. A cursed name, a name that reminded him of that fateful day over and over again. He wasted no time on standing up and approached the window that lead to the balcony.

"Wait here," he said as he opened the window. "I'll be right back."

"Link?"

Before she could say anything else, Link went to the balcony and jumped. His bare feet touched the ground with barely a sound and he bent his knees to cushion any possible damage. He ran as fast as he could through the forest. Even though his senses weren't as sharp as when he was a wolf, they were more than normal, he could see well enough to know where he was going, plus he knew that forest like the palm of his hand. His legs weren't that fast either, but his destination wasn't very far.

"Faron!" Link yelled as he arrived at the spirit's spring. "I need to talk to you!"

Like other times, a ball of light came out of the pond and started to form the shape of a monkey around it.

"What are you doing here?" it asked in a grave tone. "It is new moon, you should be hiding."

"He's not here, I don't feel him nearby," Link replied. "He hasn't stepped in this forest for years."

"But he could have spies around here."

Seeing that Link wasn't answering and looked at it very seriously, the spirit decided to leave that subject.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Link rolled up his left sleeve and showed it the mark on the back of his hand.

"What is this mark exactly? I need you to tell me, Faron," he insisted.

Despite the urgency in Link's voice, Faron remained silent.

"That man wants to invade Hyrule and no one knows why," he continued, seeing the lack of response from the spirit's part. "He wants Zelda, right? She has this same mark and he already came for me because if it. What's so special about it? What does it mean?" Faron continued without saying anything, "Faron!"

The spirit sighed, defeated.

"Fine, I will tell you. I suppose the moment has come for you to know the truth," the light spirit paused. "That is the mark carried by the Triforce's chosen," he began to explain. "The Triforce, also called the Golden Power, is an object created by the goddesses which grants a wish to those who possesses it. Long time ago, the Triforce was divided in three fragments that composes it: power, wisdom, and courage. The three fragments choose those who best represent those attributes and introduce into them. Those who have the Triforce's mark on the back of their hands are the chosen. That man's objective is to take the Triforce. He already has one of the fragments in his power and needs the princess's and yours to obtain it."

"What is he trying to achieve with the Triforce?" Link asked after a few moments of reflection.

"No one knows exactly, but seeing that he likes to subjugate other people, it's probable that his wish follow that path," Faron said. Seeing that Link didn't say anything else, he continued speaking. "It's important that that man does not have his way with the Triforce. He is capable of anything, even spilling the blood of anyone who gets in his way to obtain it. Because of this, your duty is to protect the princess."

"My duty…"

He didn't need to be told to protect her, he was going to do it anyways, not because it was his duty, because he wanted to. Without saying more, Link left.

He remained thoughtful throughout the way. The situation was more serious than he had ever imagined. Not only was his and Zelda's life in danger, but everyone's in that kingdom. And all because of a madman with a lust for power.

When he was about to leave the forest, he saw a small light from afar. As he came closer to it, he saw Zelda waiting for him with a lantern in hand.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed and ran towards him. "You left so suddenly that you left me worried."

"I'm sorry," he apologized sadly. "I needed to talk with Faron."

"Are you okay?" she asked, visibly worried.

Taking the hand Zelda had on his face, Link nodded and smiled.

* * *

Zelda's capacity to concentrate was zero that day. After the events of the night prior, she couldn't keep her mind from being distracted remembering them. A pile of books and exercises were accumulating in front of her, waiting to be attended, but more important stuff had happened that required her attention.

To start, when she saw Link peek his head through the blanket and smile, she felt how her heart accelerated, not only that, she had also blushed. By the goddesses, it wasn't like it was her first time seeing a handsome boy! Though she had to recognize that the word 'handsome' was a bit short. Soon after she did it again, after fixing the collar of his shirt she had looked at him at the eyes, in that moment she felt how the warmth reach to her cheeks again. To top that, after promising him not to show anyone the mark of her hand, Link had hugged her. She felt so good in his arms…, so much that blood rushed up to her cheeks again just remembering. Zelda knew that, being next to Link, she was beginning to walk through a dangerous path, a path that she as princess was not allowed to travel. But what else could she do? She felt good when she was with him, she felt calm and happy.

Another important fact was the discovery of the Triforce's mark in Link's hand. He didn't tell her why he had that mark, he didn't want to explain much, only that it was the reason why Faron protected him. Then there was the fact that, suddenly, Link had decided to go to the forest, jumping from the balcony.

She had also gotten good things from that night. They had talked until the break of dawn and he had answered several of her questions, sating her curiosity. Not to say that she had been witness of his great physical abilities. The way he had handled the sword had been magnificent, his moves were fluid and perfectly calculated. But what impressed Zelda the most was the fact that he had jumped off from the balcony, landing silently and without a single scratch.

"Are you listening to me, Zelda?" she heard Impa yell.

Zelda jumped. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that Impa had entered the room and was speaking to her.

"What's wrong with you today? You're in the clouds."

Zelda looked at Link, who was sitting by her on the floor looking at her, to then look away, blushing.

"Nothing," she said. "I haven't slept very well today, so I don't have my head very focused."

That hadn't been all a lie. Talking to Link until late, Zelda had slept little that night.

"Then hurry up to finish. You will not leave this room until you do. You've been very lax with your lessons."

Zelda mumbled and fixed her gaze on the book in front of her. She glanced sideways at Link, who returned her look while wagging his tail energetically.

"It's your fault," she muttered almost inaudible.

Link barked twice. Zelda blushed, embarrassed. She didn't take into consideration that he, in his wolf form, had a very acute hearing.

* * *

The following weeks passed by normally. The princess was combining her days of rest and walks through the forest with the ones of study and practice. Unfortunately, she felt more frustrated each day. Ever since she had seen Link, someone lighter and with less brute strength than Impa, using the sword, she thought that she could also reach a similar level, but no, for her it was impossible. She once tried to imitate his moves, but never managed to make them as precise and effective as his. To top it all, she also got stuck in her archery lessons, even though Impa had insisted more than once that she had talent in that field. She was frustrated, very frustrated.

It had been a while since Impa ended the lesson, but Zelda decided to continue practicing with her bow. As much as she tried, she couldn't manage to hit the center of the target. Worse of all was that, as much as she tried, worse was the result. She lowered her bow and sighed resignedly and angry with herself. In that moment, she heard Link yawn besides her.

"Sorry to bore you and waste time with this," she said with sarcasm. "Think you could do better than me?"

Link barked once and Zelda frowned.

"Oh, really? I would like to see that. Tonight, is new moon. Let's see what you're capable of doing."

That being said, and after waiting for the night to fall and for everyone to sleep, both of them headed silently towards the forest with a pair of lanterns. Zelda carried her bow and Link his sword, just in case.

When they arrived at a clearing far enough from the house as to not be heard, with a chalk, Link marked a target in a tree.

"I don't know why you're angry, Zelda," he said as she handed him the bow. "Everyone gets stuck once in a while."

"Shut up and shoot," Zelda ordered.

Link sighed and positioned himself at a certain distance from the target. With his right hand, he held the bow in front of him and with his left one he held the arrow. Thanks to the lanterns they brought, there was enough light to see the target from afar. He pulled the bowstring and fired, all in a quick and fluid move. He hit bullseye. However, that only served to feed the princess's frustration.

"Why?" she said crestfallenly. "Why can't I do it right? I've known for a while that the sword was not my thing, but I thought that I had talent with the bow, Impa has told me many times."

She closed her fists tightly, digging her nails into her palms. Link sighed and approached her. He placed his hands on both sides of her face, lifting it and forcing her to look at him.

"I don't think your problem is the lack of talent," he replied with a calm and tranquil voice, she looked at him in a questioning manner. "I also think that you have talent, if you continue practicing I believe that you can reach the same level as the best archers."

"Then why?" Zelda asked desperately. "Why can't I manage it?"

Link gave a weak smile and lead her towards the same spot where he fired and handed her the bow.

"Try to shoot," he suggested.

Zelda obeyed and fired an arrow, but this one strayed a bit to the right. She sighed.

"Grab another arrow and prepare to shoot, but don't tense the bow."

She obeyed again and prepared to shoot.

"Relax," she heard Link say by her side. "Your problem is that you're too tense. At the same time as you tense the bowstring, you do it as well. Breathe in deeply. You have to be completely relaxed and focused. You sight and your mind have to be completely fixed on the spot you want to shoot. Don't look at anything else, forget the rest. Come on, breathe in."

Zelda took in a large quantity of air and let it out. As she heard Link's words, these seemed faraway each time, she was placing all of her focus on the target.

"Now, without losing sight of your objective, ready, aim and fire."

This time she hit the center of the target, right by the arrow Link had shot earlier. Zelda smiled.

"See how it wasn't so difficult?"

Zelda lunged at him, hugging him by the neck.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It's no big deal," he said sheepishly. "I think I can also help you a bit with fencing."

"Really?" she exclaimed as she pulled away, without letting go of him.

Link nodded.

"It's very probable, like you said before, that you don't have as much talent for the sword as with the bow, but, for I've been able to observe these days, I think that your main problem is really your teacher."

"Impa?"

"Yes, though it's more her style than herself."

Link made a gesture so that Zelda would move a bit and went towards the center of the clearing, holding his sword with his left hand.

"You once told me that Impa advised you to focus on speed, which is complete right," Link continued explaining while he made several moves with his sword. "The problem lies in that her style is quite the opposite, it lies in imposing her strength over her opponent, which is impossible for her to show you how you must do it. Your style must be quick and very precise, focused on the vital points of your opponent."

"Could you teach me?" Zelda begged with bright and supplicant eyes.

"I think so," he replied after meditating it a bit. "My style is a bit of a combination of the two of them, so I could give you a few tips."

"Thank you again!"

Zelda lunged at him again, happy.


	8. The spirit Faron and the soul pearls

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _After two weeks of playing nearly non-stop Breath of the Wild, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
_

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, they are really appreciated. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _See you in two weeks!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 8**  
 **The spirit Faron and the soul pearls**

"You've improved much in just a few days," Impa told the princess during fencing class. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"It's a secret," Zelda replied with a smile. "Right?"

Link looked up to her, seeing that she was addressing him. He barked once and she laughed. Impa looked at them with a frown, confused before the situation. She didn't quite understand what was happening.

Several nights back, Link had taught Zelda some very useful moves against Impa, he taught her to parry her nursemaid's sword using quick moves that used her strength against herself.

"Lady Impa, a message has arrived from the castle," one of the servants informed, approaching.

"Give it to me."

Impa took the envelope that the servant handed over and read its contents. Meanwhile, Zelda approached Link, crouched besides him and patted his neck. She looked at Impa, who was serious and frowning.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked, worried.

"Your father orders us to return."

"Why?! It's too soon!"

"For starters, and in case you haven't noticed, it's been three months since we came here," she explained. "It seems the situation in the border with the Desert People has worsened, war could start at any moment. Your father wants you back before that happens."

"But…" Zelda said as she looked at Link, who returned her look, sadly.

"I know that you've become very fond of that wolf," Impa said after a sigh. "But now it's time to go back home. We'll be leaving in five days."

Zelda nodded sadly and went to her room, followed closely by Link. Once inside and the door closed, she knelt next to him and hugged him.

"I don't want to leave, Link," she said in between sobs. "I don't want to be away from you."

Link brushed his muzzle against Zelda's cheek, trying to console her. He didn't want to be away from her either, he wanted to remain at her side. It was time to take an important decision.

* * *

Since they would soon return to the castle, Impa had given her the rest of the days off, so she could enjoy the forest all she could and to bid the wolf goodbye.

She was being guided by Link through the forest in that moment, through a road that she found vaguely familiar. When they arrived to their destination, she recognized the place immediately, it was the spring where Johann tried to kiss her. Link advanced until stopping at the lake's shore that was in front of the spring. Zelda followed him, donning the cape she carried to protect herself from the cold, although surprisingly the temperature was much pleasant in that clearing.

When she arrived next to him, Link barked several times, surprising her. A few seconds later, when Zelda was about to ask him what was happening, the water in the spring began to glow. A ball of light emerged from the center and, around the orb, holding it with arms and legs, the figure of a light being appeared with similar appearance to a monkey.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest," that being said with a solemn and deep voice. "It is an honor for me to meet Hyrule's princess."

Zelda remained paralyzed. Without knowing why, she found herself before one of the light beings, and it was addressing her. After a few moments of stupefaction, she managed to react and make a graceful bow.

"The pleasure is mine," she said with nervousness.

"What is it that brings you here?" the spirit asked.

Link began to bark energetically.

"Wait, Link," Faron interrupted. "Since this place is safe, I will temporarily return you to your appearance, that way she can also understand you."

A few days ago it had been a new moon, so seeing him with his real appearance in such a short time made Zelda's heart beat a little bit faster.

In few minutes, wolf Link vanished before her, to give way to hylian Link, with his knees and hands on the ground and naked. Without wasting time, Zelda took off her cape and placed it over his shoulders, covering him.

"Thanks," Link said with a smile.

He stood up from the ground and addressed the spirit again.

"Faron, I want to ask you something," he said with a serious voice. "I want to ask you permission to leave the forest."

Zelda looked at him, surprised. Why would he want to do such thing? That forest was the ideal place to protect himself from that which threatened him. Could it be that…

"Why do you want to leave?" Faron asked.

"Zelda has to return to the castle," Link announced. "And I want to go with her."

The princess's heart pounded. She felt like hugging him, but she had to contain herself, the conversation had not ended yet.

"I can't stay here, knowing what I know now, knowing what could happen to her," he continued. "You asked me to protect her, but for that I have to leave."

"What are you talking about, Link?" Zelda asked, intrigued.

Link didn't answer.

"Please, Faron," the boy begged.

"There is no need to ask me for permission, Link," Faron said. "It is indispensable that you go with her, for your destiny awaits you there, tied to the princess's. It will be then when what you so long for will happen."

Link gave a big smile, while Zelda looked at both of them, confused. She didn't understand anything they were talking about.

"Before you go," the spirit continued. "I have to ask you to do something, Link."

"What is it?"

"You must go to the ruins that are found deep in the forest," it explained. "You have already been several times in that place, so you know that there is a door that cannot be opened."

Zelda supposed it was referring to the ruins that Link showed her once. Indeed, there was a closed door, she had tried to open it herself.

"Behind that door lies an object that is necessary for you to obtain."

"But how is he going to open the door?" Zelda asked. "I tried opening it once and there wasn't a way."

"He can do it," Faron informed. "That door is sealed so that only he can open it, however, he cannot do it while he is a wolf."

"So…" Link was beginning to say, but was interrupted by Faron.

"Those ruins are sacred place. Like this spring, nothing malignant can set foot on it. Once you enter the main room, I will make you recover your form until you get out of there, understood?"

Link nodded.

"You must go armed, for that place will test you."

"Understood." Link nodded.

"And one last thing. Once you obtain said object, it is necessary that you visit the rest of the light spirits. They will also test you."

"Can I go with him?" Zelda interrupted. "I would like to accompany him."

She didn't know what all that was getting at, but she didn't want to miss the opportunity to accompany Link to that place. She wanted to see it with her own eyes, and she wanted to see the trials that he had to pass. She didn't know why he had to pass them, but she felt that something big was about to happen.

"You may accompany him if you so wish, princess," Faron said. "But it is important that you stay away of anything that happens in that place. It is important that Link pass those trials on his own."

* * *

They left early the following morning. Zelda carried her bow and Link's sword with her, as well as a basket with food, beverage, clothing for him and a first aid kit, just in case.

Just as Faron had told them, Link recovered his real form once he crossed the arched entrance to the main room. While he changed, Zelda reexamined the room, namely the pedestal in the center. She observed the large Triforce motif, the lines that sketched it were gold. She walked over the center of the motif and saw something that she hadn't seen the first time. There was a small ledge with an opening of about eight or nine centimeters of width. After looking at it thoughtfully, she lifted her gaze towards the stained-glass on the ceiling, towards the image of the hero holding the sword high.

"It was that!" she exclaimed with a big smile. "How didn't I notice before?!"

"What's happening?" Link asked approaching her, buckling the belt that held the scabbard of his sword over his chest.

"The Master Sword!" she said as if it was obvious.

Link looked at her confused, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"The sword the hero carried," the princess informed, pointing at the stained-glass. "It said that its blade repelled evil. Here's where it was found formerly. We're in the Temple of Time's ruins."

It was incredible how she hadn't noticed before. The Triforce's engraving, the image of the hero, the carvings on the wall… everything indicated that this place was the legendary Temple of Time, the place where the Master Sword rested long ago.

"And where is it now?" Link asked. "I mean that sword you were talking about."

Zelda shook her head.

"No one knows," she replied. "It is said that it was moved to another place some time ago, but no one knows where."

After that small history class, Link got off the pedestal and walked towards the locked door. Seeing that, Zelda hurried to go at his side.

"How are you going to open it?"

Link didn't answer, he just raised his left hand and placed it over the large door. The mark of his left hand started to glow, one of the triangles that composed it more than the others, and a small snap echoed throughout the room. Guided by Link's hand, the door opened, giving them way to some stairs that descended in the dark. Without wasting time, the boy entered. As he went down, greenish lights on the wall were turning on as he passed. While they were going down, Zelda observed the strange lights, they weren't flames or any kind of bright substance, it seemed like small magical orbs of light. That was a simple kind of magic, it was probably modified so that it only activated before someone's presence.

After several minutes of descending, they arrived before another door, which like the first one, reacted before Link's hand.

"How do you do that?" Zelda asked while the door opened. "How do you make your mark glow and open the door?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I just raise my hand and the door opens by itself."

Now that he was aware of the true nature of that mark, Link supposed that these doors reacted in some manner before his fragment of the Triforce. Zelda seemed to not know the nature of those marks, for which he preferred not to tell her, at least not for the moment.

The room in which they entered was very ample, with its ceiling so high with several cracks from which light filtered through. The walls and the floor was covered by enormous roots and fluorescent moss. Among the floor's tiles, small blades of grass and other small plants grew also. In the center of the room were five torches, one of which turned on at the same moment in which Link set foot in the room, and in the opposite wall were three doors.

Link approached the doors at the other side, and placed his hand as he had done before, but none of them reacted, surely there must have been another mechanism to open them. Zelda remained at the center of the room, by the torches. She saw that at the feet of the lit torch, there were several sticks. What if…?

"Link, why don't you try…?"

Before she could say anything more, the boy looked at her with reproach, silencing her. She remembered that she couldn't help him, he had to do everything himself, so she decided to keep quiet. She observed how Link searched around the room, looking for something that could open the doors. Finally, he approached her and saw what she had wanted to show him. He bent, took one of the sticks and lighted it. With that stick, he passed by every unlit torch, lighting them.

A crack was heard. They turned towards the source of the noise and saw how the door on the left opened. They climbed up the stairs that, after a few steps, turned towards the left. The room they arrived at was much smaller than the one before and was illuminated again by small green light orbs. After taking a few steps, something fell from the ceiling. Before them, a strange creature rose, big, with green scales and yellow eyes, it looked like a lizard.

"It's a lizalfos!" Zelda informed. "Aren't we supposed to be in a sacred place? What's a monster doing here?"

"It may be part of the trials I have to pass."

Without wasting time, Link ran towards that creature, drawing his sword in the process. He attacked the lizalfos with a horizontal slice, but this one protected itself with a stone shield that it carried. Before Link had any time to react, the lizalfos turned swiftly, giving Link a lash on his feet with its tail. The boy fell to the floor, but was quick and managed to stand up before that creature could stab him with the short sword it wielded.

Zelda didn't know how long she kept still there, holding her breath, as she watched the fight, stunned. Link was surprisingly fast and had very good reflexes, but the lizalfos was stronger and had a shield as protection. Unconsciously, the princess moved her hand to her bow and aimed it, waiting for the right moment to attack the monster.

"No!" Link shouted without losing sight of the lizalfos. "You can't interfere."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I can manage."

Zelda lowered her bow and just watched. She observed the lizalfos moves attentively, each time Link attacked, it placed the shield right in the sword's way, to then attack with its own.

Link also observed his opponent's moves and hurried to make a plan. He raised his sword over his head and attacked with a vertical slice. Just moment he saw the monster cover itself with its shield, blocking its view, Link stopped the slice and rested his right hand over the stone shield. Giving himself a boost with that hand, Link jumped above the lizalfos head and, after turning in the air, gave him a forceful thrust through the back, impaling it.

The boy landed gracefully on the floor and observed how the monster fell, lifeless. He cleaned the blood off the blade of his sword and sheathed it.

"Are you okay?" Zelda said, approaching him.

She observed him top to bottom, examining his arms and face in search of any injury.

"I'm fine, I just have a few bruises," he assured with a calming smile. "Nothing serious."

After Zelda was sure that didn't have anything serious, they continued their way. After crossing another room with similar dimensions and defeating an enormous skulltula, they arrived at a small balcony that lead to the first room.

"Now what?" asked Zelda.

Link didn't answer, he just observed the room. From there he could examine the place from another perspective, in a manner in which he could discover the location of the mechanism to open the other doors. On the opposite wall, at the same height they were at, he saw a small hole on the wall and, inside, something pink that emitted a small reflection.

"Give me your bow," he asked without looking away from that spot.

Holding the bow with his right hand, Link placed himself in an aiming position. Holding the arrow by the feathered part with his left hand, he pulled the bowstring and fired. A faint metallic noise was heard and then a crack. Apparently, he had hit bullseye, for they saw how the door on the right opened.

Link looked down, shuffling the possibility of jumping from there instead of going back through the way they had come.

"No way," Zelda said suddenly. "I'm not going to jump from here. Perhaps nothing will happen to you, but I will surely break something at least."

"Drama queen," he said after a chuckle, passing by her.

The door on the right led towards a stairway again, but this time downstairs and turned towards the right. After crossing several rooms and facing several monsters, they arrived at a room full of poles on the ceiling and chains that hanged from them.

"I suppose one of these chains will activate the mechanism that opens the door, right?" Zelda asked, observing the ceiling.

"Seeing that there's nothing else in the entire place, it's the most logical thinking."

All the chains crossed the ceiling in different directions, turning and intertwining among themselves, as if they formed a maze.

In the center of the room there was a small board. They went closer to it and read: 'If the guardian's door you want to open, the forest's road you must follow and through the hedgehog's burrow and dragon's mouth you must go. If it's the hidden treasure you seek, the tail of the serpent you must pull before it manages to catch the mountain mouse."

From the riddle, they could take that, of the innumerable number of chains there was, only two of them could be the one that opened the door, but which of the two? It was logical to think it was that of the forest's road, but they couldn't leave out the other one, after all, they were looking for something and it could be that treasure. What would happen if they pulled the wrong one?

"Should we try pulling whichever one?" Zelda suggested. "I know it's not very prudent, but we don't have more clues at the moment."

"Okay, but I will do it. Go towards the door and wait there."

Zelda obeyed. Drawing his sword with his left, Link pulled the closest chain with his right. The chink of the chain echoed throughout the room, giving way to the sound of moving gears, he had put in place some mechanism. From one of the walls, a hole was staring to form, from which a lizalfos came out.

"Another one?!" Link exclaimed.

This time Link knew what he was going up against, he already knew how to fight it, so he dealt with it quite easily and quickly.

"I think pulling one at random isn't a good idea," Link said as he cleaned the blade of his sword. "It would be best if you don't move from there. I'll see if I can find some other clue."

He went all over the room, observing the chains and pulleys. All of the chains formed roads in the ceiling and went into small holes high in the walls. Looking at those holes, he saw that there was something engraved next to them, they seemed like drawings. He observed one of those drawings carefully and saw that it was a mouse. There were five holes in total, each one of them with a drawing: a mouse, a bird, a dragon, a cat and a spider. He looked at the chains and saw that, next to all of them, there were also drawings, four different drawings repeated themselves until forming the same number of chains: a tree, a mountain, a droplet of water and a flower. There were also drawings by the pulleys, also repeating: a butterfly, a serpent, a snail, a rabbit and a hedgehog.

There was the solution to the riddle, he had to pull the chain that came out of the pulley with a hedgehog or a serpent, passed by the tree or the mountain and arrived to the hole with the dragon or the mouse. But which one of the two was the right one? By the riddle, it seemed like neither of them lead to a trap, so he activated the first one he found, the one of the serpent and the mouse.

When he pulled the chain, they heard again the sound of the mechanism activate and a new opening on the wall appeared, but instead of a monster coming out of it, they saw something shiny inside. Link approached it and grabbed it: a key.

"What is it?" Zelda asked, approaching. Link, instead of answering, gave it to her. "A key? The door didn't have a lock."

"Let's try the other chain."

Link pulled the hedgehog's and the dragon's chain. For the third time, the sound of the gears was heard, but instead of a hole opening in the wall, they heard a loud noise from afar.

They returned to the main room and saw that the middle door had opened. It led towards a dark hallway. Unlike the previous stairs, the light orbs didn't light up as he passed, so Link had to go back to the room and take a couple of sticks and light them with the torches. He gave one to Zelda and he carried the other one.

They walked through the hall with Link leading until they reached a door. Link rested the palm of his left hand over the door and it opened at the touch. Link entered but once Zelda was about to follow, a barred door fell, cutting her the access.

"Link!" she exclaimed surprised.

"Don't worry," he said with a calming tone. "I suppose that only I can access here. Wait there."

Link went a few steps into the room. It was completely dark and was flooded by a strange scent. With his smell, he looked for the source of that scent, it seemed to come from the walls. He neared the wall next to the door and examined it. There was a small ledge on the wall in which there was a waterway with a liquid: oil. That was the source of the smell. With the lit stick he carried, he lit the oil. A big flame traveled throughout the room's wall, until it reached at the other side of the door.

He left the stick on the floor and headed towards the center of the room. It was very ample and circular. There was an enormous crack on the ceiling from which several of what seemed to be the intertwined roots of a tree filtered through, together they had a diameter of several meters. When he arrived right in the center, the ground began to shake and dust and small rubble fell from the ceiling.

"Watch out!" Zelda exclaimed as she saw what was about fall over Link.

The boy looked up and saw, falling over him, the tree's roots. With a big leap, he moved just enough to dodge them. Now that those roots didn't cover the crack, a great ray of sunlight illuminated the entire room. The shaking stopped and everything returned to calmness. Link observed the roots, whose other end was not joined by a trunk. These started to move, startling the young man as well as the princess, they intertwined more among themselves and formed a humanoid figure. It measured between three and four meters, it had long and thin extremities and held in its 'hand' a spear.

Without warning, the giant attacked Link swiftly with its spear, trying to stab him with it. Thanks to his reflexes, he managed to dodge it at the last moment.

"Are you okay?" Zelda yelled.

"Yeah!"

Link observed his opponent from top to bottom, searching for a weak spot. In that moment, the only spot he could think of was the legs, if he hit it with enough force, he could cut them o, at least, make it lose balance. After dodging another onslaught, Link ran towards the giant's feet and made a big horizontal slice. Unfortunately, these were tougher than he had estimated and he barely managed to make a cut of a couple of centimeters.

"Shit!" he said angrily.

Zelda watched the event terrified. She couldn't stay there without doing anything, watching how Link's life was in danger, but those damned bars wouldn't let her in. She saw how the giant attacked again and how Link barely dodged it, taking a small cut on the right arm.

There had to be a way to defeat it! That wooden giant had to have a weak spot… Of course, wood! It was made out of wood and wood was weak against fire. Zelda looked at the walls, the oil still burned in them.

"Link!" she yelled, calling him. "I know its weak spot. You have to attack it with…"

"No!" he said. "You can't interfere, Zelda."

"But…"

"I said no."

Zelda kept quiet. There had to be a way to make him see the weak spot without interfering directly. Link was so concentrated on dodging the giant that he didn't seem to realize something so obvious. Maybe giving him a clue…

"Remember what it's made of," Zelda said.

"What it's made…?" he murmured thoughtfully. "Of course! Fire!"

After dodging the spear again, Link ran towards one of the room's ends and placed himself near the wall. That monster was too big to burn it with two miserly sticks, but if his plan was successful, the giant would burn in no time.

Once in front of him, the giant attacked him with the spear, but Link dodged it and it broke as it hit the wall. It carried so much momentum, that the giant's fist went into the stone wall, breaking the waterway where the oil passed through and pouring it on the ground around the giant. Link was quick to get out of there as far as he could and observed how the flames devoured the monster. The giant let out a great cry and fell to the ground as it was consumed by the fire. Once the giant disappeared completely, Link fell on his knees, exhausted.

"Link!

The young man turned without standing and saw Zelda pounce at him. She hugged him tightly, burying her face on his shoulder. She had been so scared and worried…

"Good thing you're okay…" she said in relief between sobs.

"C'mon, it wasn't that big of a deal," he replied with a small laugh, trying, uselessly, to make her let go of him. "If you don't let go of me, I won't be able to get up."

Zelda ignored him, shook her head and hugged him even tighter. For a few moments during the battle, she felt panic and her heart had missed a beat. If something would have happened to Link, Zelda didn't know what would have become of her, she couldn't have bared losing him. She knew that what she was beginning to feel for Link wasn't right, it wasn't allowed, but she also knew that there was no turning back.

When she managed to calm down, she pulled away and looked at him. Link returned her stare with a sweet and calming smile on his lips. Zelda blushed, he really had a beautiful smile.

Link stood up and helped Zelda to do the same. They approached the giant's remains, of which only a pile of smoking ashes and a tiny ball the size of a thumb's fingertip was left.

"Do you know what is that?" he asked Zelda, but she shook her head.

"It is a soul pearl," a voice answered.

"Faron?"

"That is what you have to collect, Link."

"I went through all that to get this?" Link asked, incredulous.

"Believe me, Link, when I tell you it is important. You must collect the other three, guarded by the rest of the light spirits, and keep them until the time comes."

"The time of what?"

"In due time, you will know."

Link clicked his tongue. Sometimes speaking with Faron created more mysteries than those it solved.

"Faron, do you know what the key we found is for?" Zelda asked. "We haven't found any door with a lock."

"Down there you will not find the treasure that key keeps," Faron answered before his voice faded.

Zelda observed the key carefully. Ever since they came down there, they hadn't seen anything with a lock, but up there, in the temple? Days before, they had found a locked chest in one of the ruined rooms. It was possible that it was the key that opened said chest. She told Link her thoughts and both took the road they had taken to get there to return.

When they got back to the temple's main room there were a few hours left for the sunset. Link hurried to walk towards the exit, but Zelda stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait!" she said. "If you cross that arc, you'll turn back into a wolf."

"I know, but we have to go back."

"I'll go see if I can open the chest, until then wait here."

Link nodded and Zelda left. In reality she didn't want him to turn into a wolf yet, she wanted to spend more time with him like that, if only for a few minutes.

The chest's room was as dusty as she remembered. She bent down next to the chest and placed the key into the lock. To her satisfaction, the key turned and a 'click' was heard. She opened the chest and inspected its contents. The only thing in there was a bow. She took it out and examined it. The surface was white with a few golden engravings, the ends and the handle was also golden.

Bow in hand, Zelda rushed towards Link and showed it to him.

"It's magnificent," Link said in awe, holding it.

He grasped it and pulled the string, checking its flexibility and resistance.

"It looks completely new. Lend me one of your arrows."

Zelda took an arrow out of her quiver and handed it to him. Link placed the arrow on the bow and pulled the string. As he did it, he felt a current travel his arms and saw how the golden motifs shone lightly. He unstrung the bow and that sensation and the glow ceased. He tensed it again and they appeared again. He aimed with precision and the tip of the arrow began to shine too. He fired. The arrow hit the mark, causing an explosion of light around it.

"Light arrows!" Zelda exclaimed. "This bow turns arrows into light arrows. Awesome!"

Link looked at her in a questioning manner, asking her to give him an explanation.

"They're efficient arrows against monsters, demons, and any other dark creatures," she explained. "They paralyze them for a short period of time the instant it touches them. There're creatures which they can even disintegrate."

"Interesting… it will be best if you keep them," Link said, giving it back. "Maybe they'll be useful in the future."

Zelda took them and nodded.

"I think it's best if we go back now," he suggested. "It's getting late."

Just as he was about to go out, Zelda grabbed him by his sleeve, stopping him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, but didn't let go him. She didn't want him to turn back into a wolf yet, but it was true that they had to go back. With hesitation, she released him and let him continue. She watched as he crossed the arc, his body was beginning to change and she had the wolf in front of her again. She smiled with a bit of sadness and left that place too.


	9. The spirit Ordona and the Sacred Grove

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, they are really appreciated. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _See you!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 9**  
 **The spirit Ordona and the Sacred Grove**

Two days were left to return to the castle, but first, Zelda and Link had to visit Ordona. They left early that morning towards Ordon, where the spirit's spring was located. Zelda was on horseback and Link walked next to her. Surprisingly, the horse didn't seem startled in the slightest by the wolf's presence.

The princess held the soul pearl in between her fingers, observing it attentively. Setting its unusual color aside, it looked like a normal pearl. By the spirit's words, it was clear that this pearl was very important. Since Link couldn't safeguard it while he was in his wolf form, Zelda decided to carry it on her always, just in case.

In the bags that hanged from the horse's saddle, they carried the same equipment from the day before, except the bow, which had been replaced by the light one.

Approximately an hour after leaving the manor, they arrived at Ordon. They stopped at the town's entrance and Zelda dismounted.

"How do we do it?" Zelda asked. "We have to cross the town to get to Ordona's spring and I don't think people will find a wolf wandering around amusing."

Link entered the town, ignoring Zelda's question.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, pulling the horse's reins. "You can't just go in there like that."

"It's the wolf!" a child was heard yelling. "Look, the wolf came back."

A group of children ran towards them and lunged at Link. A few adults also approached, but stayed behind the children.

"It's been a while since the last time you came," said a woman, crouching next to the children. "I see you brought company," she added at seeing Zelda besides them. "What brings you here?"

"Um… I…" she stuttered at not understanding well the situation. "I came to see the spirit's spring that's around here," she replied. "Where do you know Link from?"

"Link?" the woman asked, confused. "Oh, you meant the wolf. So you managed to name him. We tried to several times, but he never answered to them."

"He saved me once," said one of the children. "I fell in the river when there was a strong current and he jumped in and got me out."

Zelda looked at Link with a raised eyebrow and he lowered his head, embarrassed. She was certain that if he were to be with his real appearance in that moment he would be blushing.

"I see you're famous," she said with a grin.

"He's helped us several times," said a man. "It's hard to believe, but he has saved our goats from wild dogs many times."

"And he's saved us from bandits," another man added. "Normally he keeps his distance from people, but when there's trouble he's always there to help, he's a strange and surprising animal."

Zelda was impressed, not only for getting along with Ordon's people, but also because of the feats that the residents were numbering.

"Miss, how long did you have him?" one of the children asked. "Because we haven't seen him in a long time."

"Yes," a woman affirmed. "It's been about three months since the last time he came by here."

"Well it just happens that I first saw him three months ago," Zelda said. "He saved me from being attacked by wild dogs. I saw him several times after that until we became friends and he began to accompany me in my walks to the forest."

The princess saw herself surrounded by a bunch of people that made her questions and told her anecdotes about the wolf. She was happy, that way she could have an idea of the life Link had before meeting him.

"You know, I find the name you gave him curious," said the first woman.

"Is there something special about that name?" Zelda asked.

"No, nothing like that, it's just that a few years ago, a boy with that name lived here."

"Ah, yes!" a woman exclaimed. "Elana's son. He was a precious boy, with big blue eyes and blond hair. What was the father called? I recall he was a reserved man and of few words.

"And very attractive," another woman added with a giggle.

The other women laughed with her.

Zelda looked at Link sideways, who kept his head bowed. He seemed sad.

"His name was Líon," a man said.

"What happened to them?" Zelda asked. If they were truly Link and his family she wanted to know more stuff.

"They left to Castle Town," the man replied. "Apparently, he had been part of the castle's guard, but decided to move into town in search of a calmer place to raise their son."

"I still remember them clearly," said a third woman. "He, despite being something of a reserved man, was very kind, willing to help others; she was a sweet woman and very good with children, she was often surrounded by them, teaching them things or reading some book to them; and little Link was such a sweetie, always running from here to there with a smile on his lips, each time you saw him, as sad as you were, you couldn't help but smile also."

"Did he have a cute smile?" asked the princess.

"Precious," the woman replied.

Zelda's lips curved slightly upwards. It seemed there were things that didn't change, she had noticed that Link smiled a lot and that, just as that woman had said, he had a very cute smile.

"I think we should continue on our way," Zelda informed. "It's getting late."

"It's true, you were heading to the spirit's spring. I'm sorry to have stalled you," the first woman apologized. "If you go through that road there," she informed, pointing at a faraway road. "You'll arrive in about ten minutes. There's only one road, you can't miss it."

"Thank you."

Zelda bid them all goodbye and she and Link continued their way. The children didn't seem like they wanted Link to leave, for they tried to follow them, but the adults didn't take long to stop them.

Just as they had been told, in approximately ten minutes, they arrived at their destination. Ordona's spring was similar to Faron's, but rockier. Throughout the way, Zelda wanted to ask Link about what the villagers had commentated, but preferred to wait until he could answer her with words.

Just as it happened with Faron, the spring's water began to glow and a ball of light emerged from it, but, unlike the other spirit, what appeared before them was a light being in the shape of a goat with the ball in between its horns.

"I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona," the spirit said with a solemn voice. "I know why you have come, you seek the soul pearl I protect. For that, I will temporarily remove you of your wolf appearance, for the trial that you will face can only be done with your real form."

No sooner said than done, the light spirit used its power to transform Link.

"After all this time of being myself only during the nights of the new moon, I find it strange recovering this appearance so often," Link said with a feeble smile.

Zelda hurried to give him his clothes.

"You will find a cave behind the spring," the spirit said. "Once you cross it you will arrive at the site of the trial."

Link nodded and took his sword, which was hooked to the saddle of Zelda's horse.

"I need you to leave me the bow."

"But I can carry it," Zelda replied.

"It's best that you stay here," he suggested. "Since you can't interfere, you're not allowed to attack the enemies that could be there. If you come, you'll be defenseless in there."

"You mean I'll be a nuisance for you" she said crestfallenly.

"Of course not" he hurried to say. "It's just that I don't want you to risk an unnecessary danger."

"Fine," she said after pondering a few instants. "But you better come back safe and sound."

Zelda took the bow and the quiver full of arrows and handed it to him. He, after receiving it, moved even closer to her and gave her a brief kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks," he whispered with a small smile.

The princess felt her cheeks burn and how her heart accelerated. Why did it have to happen to her? She knew since she was little that she was not allowed to love in that manner, that her husband wouldn't be chosen according to her feelings. But there she was, in love like a fool with a man she could never have. She wanted to shout, but had to restrain herself and see how Link moved away from her, on his way towards the second trial.

* * *

The cave wasn't very deep, though it was more of a tunnel, for he could see the exit from afar. When he came out, he found himself before a luscious forest, but wasn't a normal forest, the trees were placed in an ordered manner and at the same distance from one another, as if they had been planted by someone. He advanced a few meters until he stumbled upon a bifurcation. Between both roads there was a wooden sign. He approached it and read: " _If your destination you want to reach, your surroundings you do not have to see"_. He scratched his head with a finger, thoughtful. The sign indicated that, or what he was going to see was tricky, or it wouldn't be helpful. Seeing that all the corners of the forest were identical, it was probably the second one.

He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds of the forest. He could hear the rustling of the leaves and the branches rocking with the wind and the happy song of the birds. He listened more carefully, ignoring those sounds. His hearing wasn't as acute as when he was a wolf, but he still kept a great portion of his perception. He began to hear something else, a faraway music, barely audible, that came from his left.

He followed that music. As he advanced, this one was louder each time, although he still had to concentrate to follow it. He stumbled across several enemies on the way, the majority seemed like scrubs that spat nuts and rocks through their mouths. It was a bit complicated to defeat them, for they hid in the ground each time he went near them. He managed to do it in the end, with a large stick that he found in the ground, he returned their projectiles, stunning them enough time to attack. He could have used the bow, but he didn't want to waste arrows. The majority of them, seeing that they were doomed, had asked for mercy and hid again to never reappear.

Focusing on following the music and defeating those 'scrubs' helped him to distract himself from the conversation Zelda had with Ordon's inhabitants. All of them still remembered when he had lived there as a child. He had been very happy in that time, but now he preferred to leave all that behind, at least until everything was finished. Now that he knew what was really happening, he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by remembering the past.

Another one of those scrubs suddenly appeared in front of him. He wielded the stick tightly, preparing to return whatever it threw at him.

"Wait, please!" that creature exclaimed. "I know you've defeated my companions. I don't have any possibility of defeating you so I won't attack. Spare my life, please," it begged.

"How do I know you won't attack me once I turn around?" Link asked with suspicion.

"I give my word, I'm just a humble Deku Scrub who appreciates its life," it supplicated with its hands together in a begging gesture. "If you spare my life, I'll sell you a magnificent shield at a good price."

"I don't have money."

"Fine, I'll give it to you," the Deku Scrub said with desperation. "But don't kill me, please."

"Okay, okay," Link said after a long sigh. "I'm not going to hurt you. It's also not necessary for you to give me anything, just your word that you or your companions won't attack me again."

"Of course we won't, sir. But I must insist that you keep the shield, for the trouble we have caused you."

The Deku Scrub took out a wooden shield and left, hiding underground. Even though he said that it wasn't necessary for it to give him the shield, truth was that it really came in handy. The day before could have been useful when facing that kind of monster-tree. He took it and placed on his right arm.

He continued walking. Just like the Deku Scrub promised, he didn't meet with any of them again, just with some skultulla and a couple of wolfos. That music was louder and closer each time. It was a happy melody and it seemed to be interpreted by a flute.

Finally, he arrived at a clearing, in which there was a small and strange creature playing the flute and dancing with the song's rhythm over a tree trunk. It was dressed with ragged clothes of brownish and green colors and a pointy hat. Seeing Link arrive at the clearing, it stopped playing and gave a high-pitched giggle.

"Sorry," it said grinning. "But I can't let you pass."

Just like its laughter, its voice was also high-pitched, like a child's.

"I came to look for something," Link said. "It's important that you let me pass."

"No, no," it shook its head with an amused look. "I know what you're looking for and I can't give it to you," it said after laughing. "I'm a skull kid, the guardian of the Sacred Grove. No one can pass through here without passing the trial first. You want to try it?"

Link nodded. The skull kid laughed again and gave a big jump, vanishing among the tree branches.

"You're brave," it was heard saying in a fun tone. "Let's see where that courage takes you."

Once the skull kid's voice faded, something fell in front of Link. It looked like a giant wooden doll and it had face similar to the skull kid's, but with a macabre smile painted in.

"Another wooden giant?" Link asked with a sigh.

The giant doll raised its arm and lowered it forcefully over Link. The boy rolled on the ground, dodging the attack. Quickly, before the doll could move its arm away, he lunged at it and cut its arm by the elbow. The doll raised its opposite arm and Link repeated the attack, leaving both arms on the ground, motionless.

The skull kid's laughter was heard again and, as in response to that laugh, the giant's arms began to move again and joined the rest of the body.

Link clicked his tongue. He had to find a way for them to not join again. He observed hi opponent's moves, they were very strange. Its head leaned to a side, while its extremities moved by their own accord, those moves reminded him of a puppet. He observed one of the arms carefully and then saw it, a thin barely visible string that went from the wrist to some place among the tree tops.

It was impossible to control something so big like a puppet in a normal manner, so Link supposed that someone, or something, was magically moving those strings. If he wanted to defeat that giant puppet, he had to find the puppeteer first.

He looked for the strings by sight. All of them went towards a particular area in the forest, but he couldn't pinpoint an exact spot. He sheathed his sword and brandished the light bow. While he dodged, he looked for his objective. Among the branches of a faraway tree, he saw movement. Taking advantage of the puppet's few instants of immobility, he readied his bow and fired an arrow to that spot.

There was a high-pitched cry and something fell towards the ground. The puppet didn't move, so Link took advantage of that and ran towards the place where the puppeteer had fallen. It was a skull kid, but it was a bit different from the one before. This one sported a smaller hat and its clothing were a bit different. Apparently, the arrow didn't paralyze it, for it still conserved its mobility.

"Brave and cunning," Link heard behind him.

He turned quickly and saw the first skull kid at a small distance from him, grinning.

"You've passed the trial, so you can collect what you came for."

The skull kid jumped, disappearing again and with him the other skull kid and giant puppet. Link followed the path that was blocked to him before and arrived at another clearing, much smaller than the one before, with a small fountain of water on the other side. He moved closer to it and saw the pearl over a rock, he took it and observed it. It was exactly like the other one, of the same size and color.

A light began to shine behind him and he turned around. Before him he saw a circle of light.

"That circle will take you back to my spring," said Ordona's voice.

Without wasting a moment, Link walked towards the circle and placed himself in the middle. A strong, white light blinded him and, once it vanished, just as he had been informed, he appeared right inside Ordona's spring, with his bare feet in the water.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, hugging him. "You took so long, I was worried."

Link gave a small smile and placed his left hand over her cheek.

"Now you see I'm okay."

He saw how the princess gulped and how a small blush tinted her cheeks.

"You have successfully passed the trial," Ordona informed. "Now I will return you to your wolf form."

"Fine," Link nodded.

He felt sorry for having to be turned into a wolf again. Each time that happened, it was becoming more difficult for him, especially since he met Zelda. He wanted to talk to her, touch her cheek again and feel her softness again. He wanted her to hug him in the way she only did when he was in his real form. But there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He had begged Faron hundreds of times to return him his appearance definitely, but the spirit was adamant that was the best way of protecting him. In the past, he had been okay whit it, but he wasn't a child anymore, he was stronger and more skillful with the sword. He could defend himself on his own, and most importantly, he didn't fear that man, he hoped anxiously to meet with him again. Even so, he hoped being able to conserve this appearance, even if it were a few minutes more.

"Wait!" Zelda yelled. "Can't you leave him like that for a bit more?"

"It is risky, Highness, someone could see him."

"Just a few minutes, please," the princess begged.

"Very well," the spirit said after a few moments of meditation.

Link was surprised, he wasn't expecting Zelda to also wish that he stayed with this appearance a bit longer.

"Link, I need to ask you something," Zelda asked very seriously. "It's about what the inhabitants of Ordon said."

He could already guess what she wanted to ask. Although he didn't want to talk about that topic, by her look, Zelda seemed determined of that. Link sighed and nodded, indicating her that she could ask.

"The boy they were talking about was you, right?" she asked, not daring to look at him in the eyes. "You and your parents left the village to go to Castle Town, but you never got there. Something happened in the way and your parents ended up dead and you turned into a wolf, right?"

At first, he didn't answer, remaining thoughtful. He still remembered that day like it had been yesterday, the hardest day of his entire existence, the day everything was taken from him.

"Yes," he answered finally.

Zelda looked at his eyes and he saw great sorrow in hers. Zelda hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry," she said with a shaky voice.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

"I know, but…" she stuttered. "I can only say I'm sorry."

Link placed his hand over her head and then lowered it, caressing her cheek, until it reached her chin, lifting it and forcing her to look at him. He could see tears peeking through her eyes.

"Don't worry, Zelda," he said with a calming voice. "I don't feel much sorrow as before, all thanks to you."

Slowly, he lowered his face and softly placed his lips on her forehead, again. He also kissed her eyes lightly, making those tears disappear. Then he turned towards the light spirit again.

"You can transform me now."

"But…" Zelda retorted.

Before she couldn't continue, Link silenced her by placing his index finger over her lips and looked at her.

"Until the next new moon," he said with a smile.


	10. Going home and the spirit Eldin

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, they are really appreciated. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _See you!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 10**  
 **Going home and the spirit Eldin**

Zelda observed from the carriage how the forest was getting further little by little. She was going to miss that place, but it consoled her to know that she was taking something important with her. She looked at Link, who was walking next to the carriage.

All of the service members were surprised by the wolf's behavior throughout the trip. It ignored the horses completely and the horses also didn't seem to mind that predator's presence. Zelda was curious about that, she gave herself a mental note to ask him during the following new moon.

Just remembering the new moon, the princess couldn't help but blush. She still had fresh those memories of two days ago, when they had gone to visit Ordona. He had kissed her on the forehead two times, during those moments she had felt a pleasant sensation inside of her. She didn't know how, but she began to imagine how it would feel to have his lips over her own. Quickly, she shook that idea out of her mind. It couldn't be, she was a princess, that wasn't right. Although she repeated those words to herself again and again, they increasingly had less force and those images reappeared in her mind without her being able to help it.

She looked away and fixed over the open book on her lap. Best to focus on other things.

"Are you alright?" Impa asked. "Your whole face is red; do you have a fever?"

"Of course not." Zelda said, averting her gaze again towards the window.

Fleeing Impa's gaze, she stumbled upon Link's, who stared at her with curious eyes. She couldn't help recall those moments and felt again how her cheeks flared. Why did he have to keep that intense look as a wolf? It was not helping her in the slightest to distract herself from that.

Seeing that she couldn't concentrate on her reading, Zelda opted to remember what happened that morning. She had gone to see Johann, she wanted to tell him goodbye. Despite of what had happened, Zelda knew that he wasn't a bad person, just a bit impulsive and possessive, and, now that they will never see each other, she wanted to have a good memory of the time they spent together. Unfortunately, when she arrived at his uncle and aunt's house, they had told her that he had gone back home a while before. She felt a bit sad and guilty for not being able to see him one last time, he was the first friend she had ever had without her title as princess having anything to do with it.

* * *

Like last time, they stopped at night to dine and sleep. This time Zelda insisted on sleeping in a tent like the rest, she didn't want to sleep on such a narrow seat again. Since they had an extra tent, just in case, Impa agreed, although she didn't like that she let the wolf in and sleep with them, but Zelda wasn't going to let him sleep in the open with this cold. In the end, through her teeth, Impa allowed that too.

Just as she had supposed, and despite that the bed where they slept was a bit hard, she was much more comfortable than if she had slept in the carriage, but she found a very important problem while she tried to fall asleep: the cold. She was snugged into a ball under her blankets, but there was no way of getting heat. She looked at Impa who slept placidly, and sighed. She heard a noise and looked towards its source. She saw Link, who was sleeping at their feet, stand up and come towards her. He observed her for a moment and laid next to her, getting as close as possible.

"You came to give me warmth?" she whispered, he stared at her. "Thank you."

With her blankets, she covered him and snuggled with him. He was really warm, she felt how the cold was subsiding quickly.

"There's no better heater than a furry animal like you," she joked with a giggle.

Link gave a little growl, not so happy about the comment, and Zelda laughed again. She snuggled against him and didn't take long to fall asleep.

* * *

The trip was coming to its end. Castle Town's walls rose before them at a small distance and, inside of them, the majestic Hyrule Castle. She observed that huge building in which she had lived in her entire life with a mix of happiness and sadness. Happiness because she was returning home and seeing her father again, sadness because it meant that her holidays were over and she had to go back to her duties as princess.

She looked at Link who, again, walked besides the carriage. She wondered if, after many years of living in the tranquility of the forest, he would be comfortable in the castle with its daily bustle. She hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

When she got down from the carriage, now inside the castle's front garden, Zelda saw her father waiting for her in the door. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"My little Zelda," the king said, returning the hug. "How I missed you so," he pulled from her and looked at her from top to bottom. "You look better, you seem healthier."

"Majesty," Impa greeted with a bow, placing herself next to the princess.

Zelda saw Link approach also and stop at her other side. She crouched to his level and addressed her father.

"Father, I want to present you my new friend," she said with a big smile. "He will be living here with us from now on."

The king stared fixedly at the animal, surprised.

"A wolf?!" he exclaimed horrified. "You brought a wolf? Are you mad?"

Zelda hadn't been expecting that reaction from her father's part. She knew he wouldn't be very happy with this, but she hoped to convince him easily.

"Impa, why did you let her?"

"You see, Majesty…"

"Wait, father," Zelda interjected. "He's not dangerous, he always does what's asked of him, right, Link?" she addressed the wolf with a little smile.

"Link? Did you give him that name?"

The princess looked at her father inquisitively, he seemed to be reacting the same way as Impa when she knew the wolf's name. What was so special about that name? It was true that it wasn't very common, but it was an ordinary name, right?

"Yes… well…" she stuttered. "Is something wrong with Link's name?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing! Don't worry."

She looked at Link, who looked at her confusedly, and saw her father stare at Impa from the corner of her eye, to which she shook her head. All that was really strange.

They finally entered the castle. The servants grabbed their luggage and took them to their respective rooms. Zelda excused herself with her father and ran after them, with Link following close. They had his things in one of the suitcases, including his sword, and she couldn't allow no one to see them.

* * *

"I still cannot believe you allowed her to have that wolf as a pet, Impa," the king said angrily. "What were you thinking? It is a wild animal."

"I know Majesty, I used to think like you, also," she replied. "But I have been watching him for weeks and I can assure you that he's completely harmless."

The king stared at her in an inquisitive manner, doubting her words.

"He does not behave like a wild animal," she continued explaining. "In fact, sometimes he doesn't even behave like an animal at all. He's really strange and surprisingly intelligent, he understands anything he's told."

"Even so, I'm not convinced of having a wolf here in the castle, it's dangerous."

"Believe me, Majesty, when I say that if I've ever saw any danger, as small as it was, I wouldn't have let her keep him. What's more, I think it's favorable for her."

"What do you mean?"

"When she's with him, your daughter seems relaxed and really happy," said Impa with an affable look. "I think having Link is the best for her."

They remained silent for a few minutes, thinking. Finally, he sighed and reclined on his seat, looking at the ceiling.

"Link, huh?" he murmured to himself. "I still can't believe she gave him that name. It seems like something of destiny," he added with a weak smile. "Or even a plan of the goddesses."

"It's just a name, Majesty," Impa said. "I know that it holds a great significance for you, but, as rare as it is, it's still a name," she insisted. "Before having the wolf, the princess was in Ordon, she may have heard it there."

"It is possible…"

In that moment, someone knocked at the door. Impa was quick to open it and let Zelda and the wolf, who walked beside her, in. The king looked attentively at the animal. He hadn't observed it in detail until now. It was big, with dark grey fur, some areas darker than others, and had a lapis lazuli hanging around its neck, but what stood out the most from it was its bright blue eyes. It was rare to see an adult wolf with that eye color, but he had to admit that they were really pretty.

He listened for a while what Zelda was telling him about her stay at the manor and about her walks through Faron woods. She also told him that the wolf had saved her from some wild dogs that attacked her. Although he wasn't very convinced about having the animal there, he couldn't help to thank him mentally for saving his daughter.

After finishing explaining all that, they changed the subject to something more serious. Now that it was his turn to tell her everything that happened during her absence.

Negotiations with the Desert People weren't going well. That man turned a deaf ear to requests to talk from his part. The king was beginning to exasperate, if only he knew what they wanted, he wouldn't be thrashing around blindly all the time.

"Until now there's only been small fights," the king informed. "But my spies have told me that they are positioning their army near the border. At any moment, he will attack with everything in his disposition."

"Things aren't looking good," Impa said worriedly.

Impa as well as Zelda were sitting before the king's desk. The wolf was sitting over its hind legs next to the princess, while she patted his neck absently.

"That blasted Ganondorf!" the king furiously exclaimed, hitting the chair's harm. "If he would at least say what he wants, we could reach a pacific solution."

Almost as if in reaction to his words, a snarl could be heard. The wolf was tense, it growled partially baring its teeth, but it didn't seem directed to anyone in specific, for it wasn't looking at any of them.

"What's wrong, Link?" Zelda asked, placing a hand over the animal's head.

The wolf stopped growling and looked at her. It faintly whimpered and lowered its head.

"You're worried?" she asked again, Link gave a brief bark, looking at her again. "Don't worry," she said in a calm tone. "We're safe here at the castle."

The animal lowered its head again and huffed. If it weren't because he knew it wasn't possible, the king could have sworn that the wolf seemed frustrated.

"We better change the subject," the king said. "Tomorrow you will resume your princess duties, as well as your lessons. You also have a meeting programed with Gerald, count Edmund's son."

Zelda gave a displeased groan.

"I know you do not like this, but the sooner you start, the sooner you will get used to it again," the king assured. "I told your teachers not to be too strict, that you have been away for so long due to your illness."

* * *

Just as her father told her, Zelda resumed her lessons the following day. Normally, she studied in a small study room in one of the castle's top floors, but she had asked to change it to the library, in the ground floor. That way she could watch Link, who remained in the garden in the meanwhile. He once told her that a wolf's body needed lots of exercise, so they decided to take advantage of those moments so that he could run around the enormous castle's gardens.

During the afternoon, she met with Lord Gerald, one of her suitors. The encounter was so tedious and unpleasant like many other she has had before, but thanks to Link, it ended funnily at the end. The wolf's presence next to her intimidated the lord a lot, who didn't dare approach the princess and kept staring at Link with suspicion and a bit of fear all the time. At one moment during the meeting, Gerald tried to take her hand, to the princess's obvious disgust, however, once he touched her, Link began to growl and bare his teeth. The lord moved his hand away quickly, excused himself before the princess and left hurriedly.

As Lord Gerald closed the door, Zelda couldn't help cackling out loud. She bent next to Link and hugged him, still laughing.

"By the goddesses, what I would have given to have you at my side these last years," Zelda said with an amused smile. "You're much more effective than Impa when it comes to scaring annoying suitors. From now on you're going to accompany me at each of these meetings. When you see that they take too long or they become annoying, I give you permission to drive them out."

Link barked once and started to wag his tail energetically. Zelda knew that gesture was equivalent to a smile.

* * *

Several weeks of routine passed. It seemed like her father had taken into consideration her prior stress problems and reduced her studying hours a bit, as well as her suitor's visits. Thanks to that, she enjoyed from plenty of free time in the afternoons, a time she took advantage for her fencing and archery lessons, to walk around the castle or the gardens with Link or even go to Castle Town with him, so that he could get to know the area.

Like they agreed to, Link scared her suitors away, thanks to that, those meetings were also shortened in length. Unfortunately, one afternoon, three weeks from coming back, Link had to be absent, remaining inside the room. That night was new moon, they couldn't risk him transforming in front of anyone. In his stead, at Zelda's request, Impa was present in that meeting, like in the past, but to her chagrin Impa was more patient and took more time to "politely turn out" that suitor.

When she returned to her room, Link had already transformed. He was sitting on the floor, over the rug, leaning his back against the bed's foot and reading a book. He seemed focused, for he didn't turn when she entered.

"It's not very prudent of your part to be reading there," Zelda said after closing the door. "What would have happened if it wasn't I who entered?"

"My senses aren't as acute as when I'm a wolf," he replied without turning. "But I can still distinguish the sound of footsteps. I knew it was you."

Zelda went towards him and sat at his side, giving a long sigh. Link at last looked away from the book and on her.

"You seem tired," he said as he brushed some locks that fell over her face. "Today you must go to sleep sooner."

She shook her head energetically, that was the last thing she thought of doing. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, since he didn't say anything nor did he make a gesture that seem to suggest that, on the contrary, he seemed to press against her and place himself in a way that she could be more comfortable.

"If you dislike meeting with suitors so much, why does your father make you go through with them?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Because it's important to the kingdom," she answered with a tired tone. "It's necessary to find someone suitable whom to rule with in the future and continue the succession line."

Link kept silence for a few seconds, thoughtful.

"Tell me something, can anyone come here and say they want to be one of your suitors or is there requirements for that?"

"Of course it can't be just anyone," Zelda said with a giggle. "It has to be someone of noble or royal blood and, preferably, someone about the same age as mine, my father doesn't want them to be too older or younger than me."

"I see…" he said with a faint voice.

Zelda moved away from him and stared at him. Link seemed a bit upset and distant. It couldn't be about the matter of her suitors, right?

"Don't tell me you're jealous because you can't be one of my suitors," Zelda said in a jesting tone.

Link looked at her, he seemed surprised, then looked away.

"It's possible."

After saying that, he stood up before she could say anything, went towards the side of the bed and went under it. In that moment, someone knocked at the door. At first, Zelda didn't react, but when she heard the voice of one of her handmaidens call from the other side of the door, she finally did and ordered her in.

"Dinner is ready," the servant informed.

"I'll be down soon."

Thereafter, the servant left and closed the door behind her.

Zelda didn't know what to think about what Link had said. From his part, he didn't seem to want to get out from under the bed, even though the maid had left. He was probably embarrassed.

"I'll be downstairs for dinner," she informed, moving towards the door. "I'll bring you something."

As a reply, she only heard a murmur of agreement.

She left the room and headed towards the dining room. On the way, she couldn't stop thinking about the matter. Link was implying that he wanted to court her like one of her suitors. Did it mean that he felt something for her? What must she say or do now? A while ago she had admitted to herself that she was in love with him, but she was a princess and, as such, that was not possible. She had to reject him, tell him that she appreciated his feelings but that her duty as princess didn't allow her to accept them. Yes, that was best for them, as much as it hurt doing so.

* * *

He was an idiot, an idiot, idiot, idiot. How could he be so stupid to do something like that, to confess Zelda his feelings? Of course he didn't do it directly, but it didn't take smarts to realize what he had insinuated. Worse of all was that he did it right after knowing that he didn't have any possibility of being with her.

Until now, he had hoped that, when all was over and he could keep his normal appearance, he could court her the same as all those suitors, but that hope vanished in an instant. For that he needed noble blood and he was nothing but a nobody, the son of a soldier and a middle-classed woman. It was possible that his mother's family was important and had money, but they weren't backed up by a title.

He paced around the room, thinking. He had to fix this. There was also the issue of the two remaining pearls, he had to visit the two remaining spirits soon.

After a while of meditation, he heard footsteps approaching. He knew they were Zelda's. He couldn't help smile slightly at hearing them, he always did, her footsteps were soft and had a constant rhythm. He was standing, his back to the door, when she entered. He didn't dare face her, not yet.

He heard her coming and stop right behind him. He felt how she placed her delicate hands and her forehead on his back. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, until, finally, she dared to speak.

"Link, I…" she started to say hesitantly, it seemed she didn't know what to say.

"I'll be leaving in a couple of weeks," Link interrupted. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."

He felt how she pulled away from him and clutched his shirt tightly.

"But…" she tried to say, but she was interrupted again.

"I'll see Eldin to obtain the third pearl," he informed. "It's best that I go alone, I don't think they'll let you come with me."

"You will come back then, right?" Zelda asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course," he said, turning a bit towards her, smiling. "After seeing how annoying your suitors can be, I can't leave you alone with them. Seriously, your father should be a bit stricter when he chooses who can court you and who can't, they're very persistent."

Zelda laughed. She released his shirt, which she still held on to, and placed her palms and forehead on his back again.

"Link…" she began. "About what you said before I left…"

"Forget it," he interrupted. "Forget what I said. I know I have no possibility with you."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, hugging him from behind.

"Why do you apologize for? Life is like that; you don't always get what you want."

They remained silent for a moment. Link took one of her hands with his left, intertwining their fingers.

"I want to ask you something, Zelda."

"Tell me," she said against his back.

"Let me stay at your side, it's the only thing I want. I'll do anything you ask of me in return, even biting those arrogant and irksome suitors," he added in a fun tone.

Zelda giggled at that comment.

"I'm serious."

"I know," Zelda replied, relaxing her hug. "I want you to be at my side, too, Link, but what will happen when you're no longer a wolf? I don't think I could keep you hidden when that happens."

"Don't worry about that," he undid her hug and turned, leaving them face to face. "I always wanted to be a soldier, to be a castle guard like my father. Now I have one more reason for it," he said with a smile.

Zelda hugged him again. This time, he hugged her back.

"If necessary, I'll make you my personal guard. That way no one can separate you from me."

In that moment, it was him who laughed.

* * *

Just as he planned, Link left in search of the spirit Eldin two weeks later. The trip wasn't very comfortable precisely, he was carrying too many things. Hanging from the neck he had a small bag with the two soul pearls he had to this moment and on his back and sides he had his sword, his shield, the light bow and clothes in case Eldin turned him to his form temporarily, just as the other times.

Before leaving, Zelda showed him the path he had to follow. She had pointed at a mountain not so far away, in which the town of Kakariko was located at its foot, the place where the spirit's spring was in.

It took him almost an entire day of traveling to reach the town. When he arrived, it was a couple of hours before dawn. The streets were completely deserted, with the exception of a few loose cuccos that walked peacefully. With time, Link learned not to alert other animals with his presence, with his way of walking and showing peacefulness let them see that he wasn't a danger to them.

He crossed the whole town to reach the spring. Like other times, the water glowed and the spirit appeared, holding the light sphere with its claws. Eldin's appearance was similar to that of a bird, but its dimensions were much larger and it didn't have a beak.

"My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands," the spirit said in a solemn voice. "You came to seek the pearl, am I wrong?"

Link barked, answering its question.

"Behind that building," it pointed. "There is a road that leads towards the cemetery. Under the second gravestone at the left of the third row, there is a passageway that leads to the place where it is guarded. Once you arrive in front of the grave, I will turn you temporarily to your real form. Do not worry," it said as it saw Link's worried expression. "No one and nobody will be able to approach the cemetery while you are there, so no one will see you. But remember that once you step outside the grave, you will turn into a wolf again."

With that, the spirit disappeared again.

Link followed the road as indicated until arriving at the graveyard. Once there, he headed towards the indicated tomb. Just as Eldin said, he recovered his true form. Without the protection of the fur he had when a wolf, Link began to feel the strong winter chill, so he hurried to put on the clothes he carried with him.

Once dressed, he examined the slab of stone in front of the tombstone, looking for a way to move it, since it looked heavy. He placed his left hand over the slab and, just as it happened in the Temple of Time's ruins, the mark of the back of his hand started to glow. The slab started to move on its own to a side and gave way to a big opening in the ground with stairs that lead down to darkness. He followed the passage that the stairs led to and arrived at a stone door, which also opened with the touch of his hand.

The trials he had to pass reminded him of the ruins under the Temple of Time, but harder. The place's low visibility and atmosphere didn't help much. It was an eerie site, dark, barely illuminated by a few light orbs, and there was a lot of humidity.

A few enemies crossed his path, the majority a kind of rotten walking corpses. Thanks to the books about creatures and monsters that Zelda had showed him in the castle, Link could recognize what they were, reDeads, the most repugnant creatures he'd ever seen. At first, he struggled to defeat them, for they emitted a loud and high-pitched cry that chilled his blood and paralyzed him each time he tried to get close. Soon he remembered that he had the light bow with him, so he drew it and fired an arrow at the monster. The light arrows turned out to be incredibly effective, for they finished them in an instant.

He kept walking, deactivating traps and defeating monsters of not very pleasant appearances, until he arrived at a large circular room. The room was dark, just illuminated by a weak bluish light, and a mantle of fog covered the floor. He crossed the room, heading towards the door at the other side but, when he reached it, he felt a chill travel his back. He felt cold behind him and began to hear the sound of breathing, a pant.

He turned around to see a giant sword falling over him. He jumped aside, dodging the blade by a hair, which hit against the floor with a loud metallic clash. Link's heart pounded quickly. He looked up and contemplated his enemy. It looked like a specter, it was doubled his size, carrying a large black sword and was covered by a dark mantle with a hood that wouldn't allow him to see its face, the only thing it showed was a faint red light.

The specter attacked again. Link raised his shield and protected himself from the attack. He felt a tingling throughout his arm. That hadn't been a good idea, the specter had an enormous strength. As he dodged and blocked its attacks, he saw a small opportunity and took advantage of it to counterattack it. When his sword was going to reach his rival, it vanished without a trace. He felt that cold air behind him again, the specter had moved there. He turned just in time to block the specter's sword with his own.

During the exchange of blows, Link observed that the specter's red light in its face disappeared when it wasn't attacking. It so happened that every time he was attacking, that light wasn't there. He continued dodging and blocking, waiting for the right moment to attack. When it came, he gave a big leap and dug his sword in the middle of the red light with all his might. The specter gave a loud wail, similar to those of a reDead's, and collapsed on the ground. Its mantle disintegrated, forming a shadow on the floor until it also disappeared.

With the specter, the fog also vanished and the room brightened a little more. Link headed towards the door again and placed his left hand over it. The door opened and he went into a small room. On the pedestal, he found a small chest. He opened it and took the third soul pearl out of it. A light circle appeared behind him, he went into it and was transported to the place's entrance, just in front of the stairs that lead to the surface.

He remained still there for a few moments, standing, looking outside. Once he stepped outside, he would be a wolf again. He lowered his gaze and looked at his hands. Faron assured him that as soon as everything was over, that transformation wouldn't be necessary anymore. He suspected that the spirit's words had something to do with that man's moves beyond the border. Thanks to the mark of his hand, he knew if he was near or not. It has been years since he hasn't felt him close by, he always kept away, outside the kingdom.

Link paled. How foolish he had been! By having Zelda around for so long, he hadn't noticed that before. He felt how his stomach clenched and an itch on the back of his left hand. That man was on the move, he had already crossed the border.

He had to warn Zelda about the danger, but there were still two weeks left for the next new moon. He clicked his tongue, angry, in that moment he wished more than ever not to turn into a wolf. He sighed. He had to stay calm, that man was still far away and he didn't feel like he was going to be on the move again either. The kingdom was large and, by the distance, he estimated that he would at least take several weeks to reach the castle, if he moved that same day, which he didn't feel it would be that way. Likewise, he decided to be on guard and attentive of his moves.

There was still the matter of the last pearl, but he wasn't going to risk being away from Zelda, not without speaking with her and warn her.


	11. Worries and the hidden menace

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, I really appreciate them. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _See you in two weeks!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 11  
Worries and the hidden menace**

Ever since he came back from seeing Eldin and seeking the third pearl, two weeks ago, Link behaved in a strange manner, seeming restless and always alert. He kept staring at everyone who crossed his way and never lost sight of them until they left. He was never away from her neither, as much as Zelda insisted, he didn't want to be away. She was quite worried with that change, something must have happened for him to behave that way.

She waited patiently for two weeks until the new moon, she needed to ask him what happened, but there she was, at few minutes before the sun's set, locked in her father's study. He had her called to talk about an important subject. Both found themselves seated one in front of the other, at each side of the desk.

"The Desert People have begun their advance," the king informed. "Their army has started to attack our border. The valley's pass has turned into a battlefield; the fight is being hotly contested."

"Things are not going well, then?" Zelda asked.

"As of the moment everything is in our favor, the pass is strongly fortified and our number of soldiers is superior," he assured. "The only thing that worries me is that their leader still hasn't given signs of life. He is a powerful and clever man, I fear he is scheming something and that things will change once he is on the battle front."

Zelda sighed and scratched the back of her right hand, it's been days since she felt an insistent itch in that area. The moment she had feared so much had come. War. She was scared, nor for herself, but for all the inhabitants of the kingdom, for those soldiers who in those moments were fighting on the front. A certain peacefulness could be breathed, but if Ganondorf and his army managed to cross the border, Hyrule would be in chaos.

"For the moment, and as a safety precaution," her father continued, "you will remain in the castle; you will not set a foot outside its walls."

"What?!" the princess exclaimed, standing from her chair. "You can't do that to me, father. I can't stay locked in here all this time. Let me go to Castle Town at least."

"Absolutely not," he said. "Spies and assassins may be already roaming around here. I am not going to risk something happening to you."

Zelda sat again abruptly. She did not agree at all with that decision, it robbed her from the little freedom she had acquired after returning from the forest's manor.

"There is another matter I wanted to talk to you about," the king said in a serious tone. "Impa has informed me that you have rejected all of the suitors who have come to see you until now."

"That's right. I didn't like any of them."

"Zelda, you well know that the choice doesn't go by your liking alone. You have to choose who is most adequate to be the future king, not whom you like better."

Zelda looked away from her father. She knew that well, but she didn't want to choose any of them.

"With everything that is happening," the king continued, "it's very important that you choose soon. I have given you the option for you to choose whom you think is best, since it will be you who will share your life with him, but if you don't decide soon, I will have to do it for you."

She looked at her father in horror. He couldn't take that decision for her, she hated almost every noble that had tried to court her, they were pretentious, arrogant and they only saw her as a ledge they needed to obtain the throne. Was it too much to ask for a kind and sincere man? A man that was willing to do anything to help others? One that saw her as the person she was? Was it too much to ask that that man, whom she will share her life and responsibilities with, to be Link? Evidently, it was.

"You have a week to decide," he concluded.

* * *

Link put his clothes on. The sun had set a few minutes ago. He had to talk with Zelda urgently, but not only with her, he also had to warn the king. That man had moved before expected, he would arrive quicker than he had thought in the beginning.

He knew that Zelda was meeting with her father, so he would go there and talk to them. The king didn't know anything about him, but with Zelda's help, he hoped to explain the situation and convince him.

He had to be very careful, he couldn't let himself be discovered by the guards or the service. Zelda had showed him the castle and he had explored it himself in solitude, so he knew every hallway and corner quite well. He also knew the guard's shift and the routes they usually took, by which, thanks to his fine sense of hearing, wouldn't be too difficult to evade. The only problem were the guards stationed in the study's door. In his wolf appearance, he still had some chance of going through, but if he approached in his actual state, it was most likely he would end up in a dark and smelly dungeon.

He paced around the room, thoughtful. The only option he had was to ask Impa for help. She also didn't know anything about him, but, if he explained the situation well, he had some possibility of convincing her.

He walked towards the door and listened carefully. No one. Making as little noise as possible, he opened the door and went out. He walked quickly through the halls, but carefully. It felt strange for him to go about in this form, the perspective of things was completely different. Right before turning around a corner, he heard a noise, someone was approaching. Quickly, he hid behind the curtain of one of the hallway's large windows. The curtain reached down the floor, which reduced the risk of being discovered.

When the danger passed, he left his hiding place and continued walking. It didn't take him long to arrive at Impa's study. She was usually there at these hours, he hoped that today was no different. He placed his ear on the door and listened. Yes, there was no doubt she was in there, and by herself, as well.

He breathed in deeply and knocked at the door. He heard Impa give him permission to enter. He hurried to do that, he couldn't risk someone to come and see him there.

Impa didn't look at him at first, she was focused in reading some papers.

"What's the matter?" Impa asked and raised her head at last.

Her gaze hardened once she saw him. Link gulped, this woman was very imposing.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" the sheikah asked. "I know each and every one of those who live and work in this castle and I know that I've never seen you. Answer!"

Link remained silent, now that he was there, he didn't know what to say or where to start. With great speed, Impa approached him and grabbed him by the arm. Link could verify for the first time how really strong and tall that woman was. But he wouldn't let himself be intimidated, it was absolutely necessary to convince her.

"You're coming with me and I'll be having a chat with the guards," she said, pulling at him.

Link, with an agile gesture, managed to free himself from her grip, to which Impa stared at him impressed, and stepped back from her.

"Wait Impa," he said finally. "I have to talk with you about something important."

Impa looked at him with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm Link," he replied after a brief pause. "Zelda's wolf."

She frowned and looked at him angrily.

"Are you mocking me, boy? Because if that's the case I'll send you straight to the dungeons. And what's that familiarity with the princess?"

"Please, Impa, you must believe me," he begged. "I know it's hard to do, but I'm a person whom the spirit Faron turned into a wolf," he said, showing her the lapis lazuli that hanged from his neck. "It's the same stone that the wolf carried, it was Zelda who gave it to me, she bought it in Ordon."

Impa didn't say a thing, she continued to look at him suspiciously. Since she wasn't answering, he continued to talk, trying to convince her.

"I need you to take me before the king, I need to talk to him about something important," he paused to take a breath. "It's about Ganondorf."

He hated having to pronounce that name, even thinking about him was unpleasant, but given the circumstances he didn't have much of a choice.

Impa seemed to finally react. She approached him again and, with a hand, took him by the chin and lift it, forcing him to look at her in the eyes.

"You better not be lying to me, boy."

Link shook his head as best as he could, Impa's grip was strong.

"You say that your name is Link, correct?" he nodded. "Has Zelda already seen you like this before?" he nodded again. "She didn't name you, right?" he shook his head.

She released him and looked at him up to down with an inquisitive look.

"Follow me," she ordered.

"It's important that the guards don't see me, no one else must know of my presence here."

Impa nodded and they both left.

* * *

"Please, father, give me more time," Zelda begged, standing and pressing her hands over the desk. "Just a bit more."

King Gustav sighed. He didn't like his daughter to go through this but, given the situation, he didn't have any choice.

"I'm sorry daughter," he apologized. "but the decision has been made. According to how the conflict with the Desert People evolves, it's very probable that I'd have to go to the battlefield to fight," Zelda looked at him in horror. "As you see, I'm not precisely in good shape, for which there are no guaranties of me coming back safe and sound."

"But…"

Before she could say something else, someone knocked at the door.

"We better leave this for later," the king said to his daughter. "Come in!"

The door opened and Impa entered.

"Something wrong, Impa?"

"Majesty, someone wants to talk with you," she informed from the doorway.

She stepped aside, letting a young man in. He seemed to have approximately Zelda's age, was, at first glance, wearing high-quality clothes that, and was barefoot. He didn't give that last detail much importance, for his attention was focused on his face, it seemed too familiar to him.

"Link!" the princess exclaimed, approaching him quickly. "What are you doing here? You should be hiding."

"Link?" the king asked, astonished.

That name again. It couldn't be. It was impossible, but that young man's features said the opposite. His blond hair, his blue eyes, the shape of his jaw… He saw something hanging from his neck, a lapis lazuli. He recalled that Link, the wolf, had one too.

"I need to talk to you about something urgent, Majesty," said the boy.

The King looked at him with a scowl.

"Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked, visibly worried.

That boy, who apparently was also named Link, looked at her for an instant and gave her a faint smile. They seemed to have a close relationship, Gustav observed, perhaps even too much.

"It's about Ganondorf," Link said, surprising the king and Zelda.

"Ganondorf…" the king murmured. "What do you know about him?"

"I know what he's looking for. I know the reason behind this war."

King Gustav arched an eyebrow. He didn't believe what he was hearing. This young man that came from nowhere, knew what his intelligence service had been investigating since more than a year and had been impossible for them to discover.

"You seriously think that I'm going to believe a boy that suddenly presents himself before me? What would you know about that man?"

"Father!" Zelda exclaimed. "Hear him out at least, please."

Gustav sighed and made a gesture with his hand, telling the boy to speak. It seemed like his daughter trusted that boy.

"Thank you," Link said with a small nod, then breathed in deeply. "He wants Zelda."

"What?!" the king exclaimed, standing from his seat, outraged. "If this is a joke, it is not funny."

"It is not, Majesty. Although more than her, what he wants is what she holds."

"What are you talking about, Link?" Zelda asked, she didn't have any idea what they were talking about.

The king, from his part, couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it possible? That boy knew the secret the princess was hiding, a secret that not even she knew. If he really was right, how did that man managed to discover it? He looked at Impa, who also seemed surprised.

"How do you know that is what he wants?" he asked the boy in a skeptic manner.

For a few moments, Link didn't answer. He stared at the floor thoughtfully and worriedly and his with his right hand clutching his left arm. Finally, he sighed and raised his gaze again. He rolled up his left sleeve and showed him the back of his hand in which, clearly, the mark of the Triforce could be seen.

"Because he once came for me for that same reason," he answered, covering his mark with the sleeve. "My family and I lived in Ordon, but a bit after my ninth birthday, seven years ago, we decided to move to Castle Town. As we crossed Faron woods, he appeared, tried to capture me and killed my parents in the process," he explained with a cold voice. "Luckily, the spirit Faron prevented it and transformed me into a wolf to protect me from him, so that he couldn't find me."

The king squeezed his temples with his fingers. That was very serious. In some way, Ganondorf found out that Zelda housed one of the Triforce's fragments inside of her. But how did he do it?

"It seems, just like Zelda and I, that he possesses one of the fragments. When you have one of them, you can detect the other's presence."

"What fragments? What are you talking about, Link?" Zelda asked, completely lost. "I don't notice anything."

He never told his daughter the real meaning of that mark, so that reaction was to be expected.

"Your hand itches from several days ago, doesn't it?" Link said, she nodded. "It's because your Triforce fragment reacts with his. You're not trained to detect the fragments from long distances, but being so close you've begun to notice it."

"But I don't notice anything when I'm with you," she replied.

"That's thanks to Faron, he made my fragment undetectable."

"You say Ganondorf is nearby," said Impa. "How close is he?"

"A few days from here," he said after meditating on it a few moments. "A week at most."

The king looked at him in the eyes, he seemed sincere. He thought on what the boy has told them. There were many things to analyze in that story. According to him, Ganondorf was in the kingdom, close by, which meant that he had crossed the border, either on his own, or with a small group. But not only did he think about Ganondorf. That boy's parents were murdered in Faron Woods seven years ago, the date and place matched. No, it wasn't a coincidence, it was clear who that young man was, his likeliness and name confirmed it.

Certainly, Link was lucky that the spirit Faron decided to protect him and turn him into a wolf, it had been the smartest… Wait a moment. Did he say that he had been turned into a wolf? So, wolf Link was truly that boy?

"You've been sharing your room with a man all this time?" he asked his daughter, horrified.

She looked at him and lowered her head, blushing and ashamed.

"I swear, Majesty, that your daughter and I haven't done anything inappropriate," Link assured. "I've been respectful with her at all moment, I would never do anything that she didn't want or that would bring her trouble later. I've even slept on the floor or on the sofa."

His eyes were honest, the king had no doubt, they were pure and full of sincerity. He sighed, just as things were, that didn't matter anymore. He smiled. In truth, it was a strike of luck.

"At the moment, return to your room," he ordered. "Later, when I finish speaking with Impa of a matter, I will go to talk with you."

Both of them nodded and headed towards the door. He watched them as they left. He saw how they looked at each other and how Zelda held his sleeve, keeping close to him at all time. There was no doubt, Link was the reason why she hasn't chosen any of her suitors.

"Wait, Zelda," he said before they could leave. "About what we were talking before, forget it."

"Really?"

"Yes, as if I've never brought it up."

With a grin, she hurried to leave the room, dragging Link, who seemed confused.

The king waited for them to close the door before sitting down and speaking.

"Did you know it, Impa?" he asked. "Did you know he was the wolf?"

"No, Majesty. The princess didn't tell me anything. I've always found the wolf's behavior suspicious, it wasn't normal of an animal, but I never suspected something like this."

Silence settled, neither of them said anything for several minutes. The king rested his elbows over the table and intertwined his fingers in a thoughtful pose.

"What are you thinking, Majesty?" Impa asked.

"That at last, despite everything that's happening, the goddesses smile upon us," he replied with a smile.

"So, you believe that it's him?"

"Without a doubt," he said, reclining back, leaning his back on the backrest. "You have seen him yourself, his name is Link and his likeliness with Líon is more than evident."

" Líon's son…" Impa murmured. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Is it not obvious? Continue with the original plan," he said with a grin.

* * *

"So, this mark means that I possess one of the Triforce's fragments?" Zelda asked, observing her mark. "My father never told me anything."

Both of them were in her room, sitting on an ample couch, one next to the other.

"I didn't know what it meant either until recently," he said. "I had to insist a lot for Faron to tell me."

"The night that you jumped from window, right?" he nodded. "If I think about it, I realize that you ran when I mentioned Ganondorf," Link nodded again.

Zelda moved closer to Link and rested her head on his shoulder. She intertwined the fingers of her right hand with those of his left hand and raised it so that his mark was facing her.

"You've been hiding from Ganondorf for seven years," Zelda said, looking at the mark. "Seven years without knowing what he wanted from you, seven years living alone, with no one to talk to…"

Zelda pulled away a bit, releasing his hand, and turned towards him, her head low. She felt bad. Even though Ganondorf wanted her too, she had been able to continue with her life oblivious of danger, while he had been deprived of his life and his loved ones.

"Zelda?" Link said with a worried tone.

Before he could say anything else, Zelda lunged at him, hugging him. It was so sudden and energetic, that Link fell backwards, lying and hitting his head on the couch's armrest. He let out a painful moan, but Zelda ignored it and clutched at his shirt with her hands.

"What's wrong, Zelda?" he asked, massaging his head with a hand, trying to mitigate the pain.

"I don't want you to turn into a wolf," she replied without looking at him, keeping her gaze fixed on the lapis lazuli that hung on his neck. "I want you to keep being you in the morning."

Hearing that, Link placed both hands on her shoulders. He wanted her to look at him, but she wouldn't. Zelda held the blue stone with her hand and stroked it with her thumb.

"I know that you didn't say it openly, but the last new moon you implied that you loved me."

"I told you to forget it," he said looking away, embarrassed.

"I can't!" she exclaimed while shaking her head. "And I don't want to," she murmured.

She looked up and tugged at the pendant, pulling him towards her. She took his face with both hands and forced him to look at her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Link."

Before he could say anything, Zelda descended and kissed him. At first, Link didn't react, he was too disconcerted with what was happening. Soon did so and returned the kiss. He placed one of his hands on her back and the other over her shoulder, pulling her towards him.

When they pulled away, Zelda didn't open her eyes, she wanted to enjoy that moment a little more. The kiss had been a bit clumsy, but the sensation of his lips over her had been wonderful. She wanted to repeat it. She descended again, but Link stopped her. She opened her eyes and looked at him with reproach.

"Your father might come," he said. "I don't think it'll be convenient for him to see us this way."

He was right, but in that moment, she didn't care at all.

"I don't care if he sees us," Zelda replied, she was decided to continue with what they were doing.

"I just assured him that I haven't laid a hand on you once," Link said, although he didn't seem very serious by his tone of voice. "He's going to think I lied to him."

"Let him think what he wants."

They kissed again. This time the kiss was less clumsy and more passionate. Zelda moved her arms behind his neck, not letting him pull away from her. They were so focused in that kiss, that neither of them heard the door open, not even Link with his more developed hearing.

They heard someone clear their throat. Both jumped and hurried to sit up and pull away. Before them was the king and Impa. Gustav looked at them with an unreadable expression on his face, while Impa did so with her arms crossed and a clear look of disapproval.

"Father, I…" Zelda began to say.

"You don't need to explain anything to me, Zelda," her father interrupted with a neutral voice. "I know well what I saw."

Zelda lowered her head, ashamed. She had just told Link that she didn't care that her father could catch them, but in truth she didn't expect for it to really happen.

King Gustav approached Link and looked at him top to bottom with a thoughtful look. He motioned him to stand up and he obeyed. He took the boy's left forearm and rolled the sleeve up to his elbow. He inspected it, turning it and opening the palm of his hand. When he released it, he took him by the shoulders and squeezed them slightly, to then do the same to his arms, at the height of his biceps.

Link didn't know what was happening. The king seemed to be examining him with a critical eye, and that made him very nervous.

"He seems adequate," Gustav said, moving away from him. "All yours Impa."

The king headed towards the door, about to leave.

"Wait, father."

He stopped and turned towards his daughter.

"What was that for?" she asked, confused.

"Impa will explain."

He continued his way, but Zelda stopped him again.

"Father, I need you to let me go to lake Hylia tomorrow."

"Do you not remember what we talked about before?" the king asked, turning towards her. "You can't leave the castle."

"It's important, father," she insisted. "Link has to see the spirit Lanayru."

"I can go alone, Zelda," Link intervened. "I did it with Eldin."

"No! I want to go with you this time. I can't stay here, waiting."

Gustav looked at Impa confusedly and she returned the look, also confused.

"What are you talking about?" Impa asked.

"The spirit Faron told me that I had to visit the rest of the light spirits so that they can test me," Link replied.

King Gustav seemed to meditate for a few seconds. Finally, he turned towards Impa.

"I leave it to you to take the decision," he told her. "If the result is positive, I have nothing to object."

"Understood, Majesty."

Finally, the king left.

Now it was Impa who looked carefully at Link, making him nervous again.

"You know how to use a sword?" Impa asked.

"Yes," he quickly replied. "My father taught me as a kid."

"Follow me then," she said. "His Majesty already checked that you were strong physically. Now I want you to fight against me to see how skilled you are with the sword."

Link nodded and followed her. Zelda went behind them, she didn't want to miss detail of the confrontation, she was truly curious to know who was stronger.

* * *

"Well?" the king asked as Impa entered his study. "How was he?"

"Better than I expected," Impa said, rubbing her arm, which was forming a bruise.

"You think he will become as good as his father?"

"I don't think he will be as good as him," she informed with much seriousness. "I think he already surpassed him."

Gustav was surprised, he recalled Líon boasting of his son's talent, but he wasn't expecting him to be so good.

"It shows that he hasn't been training much these last years," Impa continued. "But he has a lot of talent and potential. He's quick and his technique is very polished. I'm completely certain that with a regular training he can improve much more."

"And the result of the fight?"

"He won," she replied with a serious tone. "At first, we were quite even, I could even say that I had a bit of an advantage, after all, I'm stronger than him, but in a moment, I don't know well how, everything went so quickly, he managed to disarm me and place the tip of his sword on my neck. It certainly was disconcerting."

King Gustav gave out a loud cackle. The ever stoic and calm Impa, really seemed to be disconcerted, the boy's skill had taken her by surprise. The king couldn't help laugh at seeing her that way.

"I don't find it funny, Majesty," she said with a cold voice.

"I am sorry," he apologized as she tried to contain his laughter. "You let them go to lake Hylia tomorrow then?"

"Yes, although I will be accompanying them. I heard the princess say that the light spirits turn the boy back to his real appearance for the trials they subject him to. It also seems that he gets it back on the nights of new moon like today, when the light spirit's power is weaker. I don't trust them being alone for too long after seeing what we saw."

The king laughed, Impa takes her job too seriously sometimes.

"Youth, divine treasure," the king said with a grin.

"I think it will be best that they slept in separate rooms tonight," Impa explained. "He says that he hasn't laid a hand on the princess, but after what we saw I'm not so sure."

"Leave them be, Impa," he said with a smile. "You're young only once, let them enjoy."

"But Majesty…"

"I do trust Link; he seems like a serious boy. I think that was something unusual and also seemed like my daughter was up to this."

"Why do you think so?"

"Did you not see how she held on to him?" he asked in between chuckles. "It looked like she did not want to let him go for anything in the world. Ah, how beautiful is love when you're young."


	12. The spirit Lanayru and the last pearl

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, I appreciate them a lot. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _See you!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 12  
The spirit Lanayru and the last pearl**

They woke up early that morning, before the sun came out. If they wanted to reach lake Hylia before nightfall, they had to leave at dawn.

Impa was the first to wake up and she hurried to have everything ready for the trip. She went to Zelda's room to wake them. She entered slowly, trying not to make a sound. Even though his Majesty said that he trusted Link, in that he and Zelda wouldn't do anything inappropriate, Impa wasn't so sure. With a small candlestick in hand, she approached the bed, where Zelda slept deeply.

She sighed in relief at seeing that Link wasn't with her. She turned towards the other end of the room and jumped as she saw Link, standing in the middle of the room with his sword in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Impa asked suspiciously.

"Practicing with the sword," he said, slowly sheathing the sword, noiselessly.

"At these hours? You should be sleeping."

"I never sleep the nights of new moon," he whispered in reply. "Until I transform into a wolf, I don't, I have to take advantage of the little time I keep my real body."

"You could turn on a light," she said approaching him.

"I don't need it and I don't want to bother Zelda either."

Impa looked fixedly at his eyes. These reflected a fan of emotions and qualities. There was kindness in them, there was also generosity, honesty, a pinch of innocence, strength, determination, she could even see sweetness the moment they averted towards the direction in which Zelda was sleeping, but what stood out the most, what prevailed above the rest, was courage. They were the eyes of someone courageous, of someone who wasn't afraid of the future and all that it brought with it.

She recalled the day before, king Gustav had asked her to check Link's skills in combat, he wanted to know if he could leave Zelda's protection in his hands. It could be said that the boy had passed the test with flying colors. Ever since discovering who he was, the king had placed a great trust on him. Impa wasn't sure if it was right to have so much faith in that boy just for being who he was, but, seeing all those traits in his eyes, she knew he was worthy of that trust.

"Tell me something, Link," Impa said in a quiet voice. "Which fragment of the Triforce do you possess?"

He looked at her confusedly, frowning, it seemed he didn't have an idea of which one it was.

"Has the mark in your hand ever glowed?" she asked, and he nodded. "Has it ever glowed in a way that one of the triangles shone brighter than the other two?"

Link remained thoughtful for a moment, he seemed to be remembering something. Finally, he nodded and rolled up his left sleeve, showing her the mark.

"If I remember correctly, I think it was this one," he said, pointing out the triangle. "The one on the right."

Impa smiled, she hadn't been wrong.

"The Triforce of Courage," she said seeing his new confusion. "I suppose you know that each fragment represents a trait," he nodded. "Zelda possess the Triforce of Wisdom, it has passed down from generation to generation through the royal family and, since yours is the Triforce of Courage, it's logical to think that Ganondorf's is Power, which is more than evident when you think of the great power he has accumulated."

They heard a groan and shifting of sheets.

"What's happening?" Zelda asked as she sat up and stretched. "What are you doing there talking when the sun hasn't even come out yet?

"We leave once its sunrise," Impa informed. "Go get ready."

Impa turned and was about to leave.

"Wait, Impa," Link interrupted, to which she turned towards him. "Do you think someone as powerful as Ganondorf can be defeated with just courage?"

Impa frowned and approached him again.

"Do you mean to face him one on one?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," Link said firmly. "I've been preparing and waiting for that day for years."

"No, Link!" Zelda said, running towards him. "Ganondorf is too dangerous."

"I know, I've witnessed what he's capable of doing," he said with seriousness. "I saw how he pierced my father with his sword, I saw how my mother fell over me with an arrow stuck on her back, but I'm not afraid of him. Someone has to make him pay for all the suffering he caused, for all the lives he's taken."

Zelda placed her hand over his cheek, as she looked at him with a mix of admiration and worry. Link took that hand with his.

"I'll end this war myself," he said with determination. "For my parents, for this kingdom's people and for you, Zelda."

Link took Zelda's hand to his lips and presses them over her knuckles.

Impa was impressed by his words and the devotion he showed towards the princess. She closed her eyes and sighed. Wherever he was, Líon would be very proud of his son.

* * *

They left the castle a bit after sunrise, they had to wait for Link to transform into a wolf before doing so. They took a secret passageway to leave undiscovered. It was a dark passage, moist and narrow, with puddles all over the way. It wasn't a pleasant place, but, if they wanted to be discreet, there wasn't any choice.

The passageway lead them to Castle Town's sewage system. That place wasn't pleasant either, a stench flooded the place and rats roamed about, though thanks to Link none of them dared to get close to them. The sewage formed a very complicated maze but Impa knew the way well. In the past, before being in charge of Zelda's care, she had to use them in several occasions for her missions.

Once they finally arrived at the exit, it was blocked by iron bars. Impa walked towards the nearest wall and pressed one of the stones that shaped it. The stone sunk and they heard a metallic churn. The bars lifted, making way for them.

As they looked out, they saw that they were in Castle Town's exterior wall, just above the moat that surrounded it.

"You're not expecting us to swim across it?" Zelda asked, horrified. "We're in the middle of winter."

"Of course not!" Impa replied, indignantly.

She pressed of the stones on the wall and, like before, it sunk. Rocks emerged from the water, forming a way.

"How practical," Zelda said with awe. "If I ever need to get out of the castle, I already know which way to take."

Impa looked at her with suspicion, to which the princess laughed.

"It was a joke."

"It better," Impa said with a glare.

Unlike Zelda and Impa, Link jumped into the water and swam to the shore. Once out, he shook his fur, getting all the water out. Sometimes being a wolf also had its advantages.

They continued their march towards a small ranch outskirts of Castle Town. There, they rented a couple of horses to get to lake Hylia.

* * *

It was far into the afternoon when they arrived at the lake, barely a few hours were left for the sun to set. Impa suggested building the camp and to leave Lanayru's visit for later, but Link seemed insistent to go in that moment.

Lanayru's spring was inside a cave, near the lake. There was a rock from which the pool that formed the spring could be seen, several meters below. At both sides of the rock, there was a couple of roads that went down to the spring. Link placed himself over the rock and barked.

The spring's water began to glow. From its surface, a ball of light appeared. Right below, a dragon of light emerged also and held it between its jaws.

"My name is Lanayru. I am one of the four spirits that give light to this land by divine command," the spirit said with a deep voice. "You have come for the last soul pearl, am I wrong?"

Link barked again. When he finished, his body began to twist, to change.

Impa had already seen him transform that same morning and saw it again in that instant, but even so it was hard for her to believe such change was possible. Once the transformation ended, she saw Link kneeling on the ground, holding himself with his arms and his head low. Although he never once screamed, she knew that transformation was painful for him, he was covered in sweat and his back moved up and down due to his fast and heavy breathing. She also saw how Zelda approached shyly towards him and placed a cape over his shoulders, covering him.

"Thanks."

Link stood up, clutching the cape so that it wouldn't fall. Impa looked at him strangely, even though he did everything possible to cover himself, he didn't seem to be truly embarrassed.

"The last pearl is inside a cave, at the bottom of this spring," said the spirit Lanayru. "A great portion of the cave is flooded, so you will have to dive the majority of the time."

"I don't think I can hold my breath that long underwater," Link said.

The ball of light started to glow with more intensity. Link felt something warm over his chest He felt that area with his fingers, but only found the stone that Zelda gave him. He took it out from under the cape and saw that it glowed slightly.

"I have bewitched the stone so that it will allow you to breathe underwater," the spirit explained. "You will not have trouble heading towards the last trial now."

Lanayru glowed and disappeared. Link went to where they left their equipment and grabbed his sword and shield. He returned to the rock and took off the cape.

"What are you doing?!" Zelda exclaimed, turning embarrassingly. "You're not going to dress?"

"For what? I'm going to be underwater the most of the time, it'll only be a nuisance."

"Aren't you ashamed of going around naked?!" she said without turning.

"Not really," he replied with complete normality. "I've been living as a wolf for seven years, I never worried much about clothes in that time, just to protect me from the cold. I knew that it embarrassed you, that's why I always dressed when I recovered this form before you."

From her part, to Impa it was the same. She had seen many naked men before, it had been part of her training, to not let herself be taken aback by her own or other's nudity, and to her eyes Link was just a child, nothing that she hadn't seen before. On the other hand, she found Zelda's reaction interesting, that way of being embarrassed left clear that they hadn't crossed the established limits, which calmed her.

"Impa! Say something to him!" the princess begged, flustered.

Impa looked at him with a critical eye, focusing her stare on the shield and sword.

"I don't recommend you tie the sheath's strap at your chest," she said in a professional tone. "It will rub at your neck. It also isn't a good idea to carry the shield with your arms bare."

"Is that the only thing you have to say to him?" Zelda protested.

Impa sighed. It was true that to move through the water, clothes wouldn't be nothing more than a nuisance, an unnecessary weight, but it was also true that she didn't like that kid to be in his birthday suit in front of the princess.

"At least put some pants on," Impa said finally. "For her sake."

Now it was Link who sighed and headed towards the equipment. Zelda looked away again as she saw him pass in front of her, although Impa saw with disapproval how she peeked a glance at him before looking away, very flustered.

"Done," he said after putting his pants on.

Impa also went towards the equipment and took several things out of it.

"Use this strap for the sword," she said handing it over Link. "That way you can hang it on your waist. Use this other belt too," she suggested. "You can hook the shield on it, and this."

Impa took a strange artifact from the bag, it had a handle on one end and a metal tip on the other.

"It's a hookshot," she said wielding it. "It's for reaching objects or faraway places. I think it will be useful underwater."

She aimed towards a side of the cave and pressed a button located on the handle. As she did so, the tip of the hook went flying at full speed followed by the chain that kept it together. The tip crashed against the cave's stone wall, emitting a metallic sound, and fell to the ground. Impa released the button, running the chain's retracting mechanism, returning the hookshot to its original state.

"Be careful with it," she advised as she handed it over. "It has enough strength to drag you if it's tightly hooked on something."

Link examined it carefully and then hooked it on his belt. Lastly, Impa handed him some leather armbands. Now that he was ready and equipped, he returned to the rock. Zelda approached him, softly grabbing him from the arm.

"Be careful," she said. "I would like to go with you, but I suppose I can't, can I?"

Link smiled and gave her a brief kiss on the forehead, just as he had in front of Ordona's spring.

"I'll come back soon."

As he was about to pull away from her, Zelda took him by the face and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Impa is watching," Link whispered when they separated a few millimeters.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, kissing him again.

They pulled away and Link walked towards the rock's edge. He jumped in the water, diving head in and to the bottom, where he saw the cave that Lanayru had showed him.

Zelda saw him enter the cave, vanishing from her sight. She gave a long and heavy sigh. She turned around and walked towards Impa, who looked at her with disapproval.

"I know I shouldn't be kissing a man that isn't my husband or my fiancé," Zelda said before her nursemaid could recriminate.

"If you know, why did you do it?" Impa asked, crossing her arms.

"Because knowing is one thing and wanting to is another."

"You are a princess, Zelda, you should not let your feelings guide your actions."

"I know!" Zelda exclaimed. "I know!"

She lowered her head, ashamed. It was no use venting her anger against her nursemaid. She knew that wasn't right, that she had to bury her feelings. She had started to walk through a path that would only bring her pain and suffering, and she was dragging Link with her.

* * *

He had been several minutes underwater, swimming, when he finally reached the surface. Thanks to the lapis lazuli, he could breathe underwater, but even so he thanked being able to breathe real air. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with oxygen. He exhaled the air and got out of the water, boosting himself with his arms.

He arrived at a cavern through an opening in the ground, but it wasn't the only one, before him were several more. The cavern was illuminated by small blue-lighted orbs. He heard a noise behind him, he turned around and saw something similar to a pair of giant blue insects approaching him, tecktites. They advanced by jumping and one was quite ahead than the other. Clutching his sword with his left and holding his shield with his right, he waited for the first one to come close enough to attack.

The tecktite lunged at him, but he managed to step aside. With a swift thrust, Link plunged his sword in the tecktite's side, causing it to cry in pain. The tecktite pounced at him again, furious. Before it could jump again, Link gave another thrust, but this time from the front, finishing the creature. However, before he could give himself a break, he already had another tecktite at him. He gripped his sword by both hands and, when the tecktite jumped over his head, he slashed forward, cutting it in half.

With the back of his hand, he brushed his bangs aside, which had stuck to his forehead thanks to the tecktite's blood that had fallen on him. He was covered by the sticky and foul-smelling blood of that bug, which wasn't very pleasant precisely. He had to be more careful in how he confronted enemies next time, luckily the water would clean all that viscous blood.

He examined the room, but, aside from the openings on the ground and rocks, there wasn't much more. One of those openings would lead him to the pearl, so he went inside the closest one, submerging himself in the water again.

The place was very narrow and dark, barely illuminated by the few light orbs there. He had to swim carefully, for the walls were made of sharp rocks. As he went into the cave, he saw movement in front of him. What seemed to be a giant oyster turned towards him and started to advance on him while insistently opening and closing its shell. Link had also seen that monster in a book Zelda had shown him, it was a shell blade. Its shell was hard as steel, but its interior was soft and weak.

He drew his sword and waited for it to be close enough and with its shell open to attack. He slashed horizontally, but the water's resistance made it much slower than what he was aiming for, giving the shell blade time to close and make his sword clang against its shell. The clash pushed Link back, giving him space to dodge the giant mollusk.

In this situation, the sword was useless, he had to think of something and quick. He remembered the artifact that Impa had given him, the hookshot. He moved his hand to his belt, behind him, and grabbed it. Holding it with his left hand, he aimed at the shell blade and waited. Once it got close enough and with its shell open, he fired. The hook's tip shot out quickly towards the target and entered the shell blade's jaws without difficulty. When it caught the interior muscle, Link released the button, retracting the chain and ripping the muscle from the shell.

* * *

Impa and Zelda settled camp on the same cave where Lanayru's spring was. It was a warm place and sheltered from the wind, so they didn't have to make a tent, and well ventilated, so they were able to light a fire.

While they prepared dinner, Impa observed the princess. She walked restlessly from one side to another, constantly looking towards the direction from which Link had left. She well knew how impatient Zelda could be, she was a restless and curious girl. The wait was becoming unbearable to her and there was the worry of something happening to Link to add.

It has been almost an hour since the boy had left in search of that pearl, or whatever it was. It seemed that he had to pass a trial first to get it, a trial that required of his strength, skill and intelligence, according to what the princess said. Impa didn't think she should worry too much, the boy had shown that he already possessed those qualities, but the princess had always been one to worry too much about others.

Impa continued with her work as she glanced at her charge. Zelda needed to learn to be more patient and to wait calmly, she wouldn't always be in a situation in which she could act or sate her curiosity. She hoped that this would help her in the future to calm her impatience and to mature.

* * *

After traveling through innumerable narrow tunnels underwater, defeating aquatic creatures and opening hidden doors, Link arrived at a more spacious and open place. He swam towards the shore, got out of the water and sat on the rocky ground to rest. He was exhausted. He didn't know how long he'd been in that place, swimming and diving, he only knew that this trial was being physically difficult. To top it all his right arm hurt, which was forming a bruise.

As he swam through those subaquatic tunnels, a shell blade had caught him unaware, trapping his right arm between its shell. Link had tried to pull out his arm with all his might, he even tried to pull with his legs, but it had been useless. Finally, with his legs still on the creature, Link had grabbed the hookshot, placed it in the gap his arm had left and had shot it. Once the shell blade had been killed, the shell had opened and he could free himself at last. Due to that, he now had a dark stain covering his entire limb.

After a few minutes of rest, he stood up and explored the cave. It was very ample, with an irregular and high ceiling. The ceiling and the ground was covered with stalactites and stalagmites, respectively, so he had to walk very carefully, some of those stalagmites were so big that he could hit his head on them. At the other side of the cave, there was a crystalline-water pond. That place was really wonderful and the orbs' blue light highlighted that beauty.

He decided to keep exploring the place, looking for a clue to how to proceed; if he couldn't find it, he would have to dive again. After a few steps, he felt how something wrapped around his ankle and tugged at him roughly. He was dragged inside the pond and taken to its bottom, it was deeper than he had thought at first.

In front of him, he saw a strange bell-shaped creature with tentacles. It was milky and semitransparent and something round and of a bright red color could be seen on its middle; it was probably its nucleus. Link drew his sword and, with difficulty, sliced the tentacle that held him, freeing himself. He tried to swim to the surface, but more tentacles went towards him. One of those tentacles managed to grab his right arm, making him cry out in pain which was quickly muffled by the water. He sliced that tentacle and got rid of the rest. As he was fighting against the tentacles, he saw something glow at the bottom, but soon lost sight of it, he needed to hurry and leave.

He managed to get to the surface and get out of the water. A few tentacles came out with him, but he managed to cut them with his sword without much difficulty. He looked at his arm, which was darker than before. He had to think of a plan urgently. He needed to get that bug out of the water, for he had a lot of advantage there.

More tentacles came out, attacking him fiercely, the monster seemed even more furious. He cut its tentacles and saw the monster's body closer to the surface each time. Maybe if he cut all of its tentacles off, it would come completely out of the water.

He kept cutting all of the tentacles with certain difficulty, for he could only use his left arm, his right was practically useless. He hacked the last tentacle, waiting for his plan to take effect.

He saw bubbling on the pond's surface and, finally, the monster came out of the water, lunging at Link as if it were an octopus. Among its severed tentacles, he could see a hole that seemed to be a mouth and, inside, the red nucleus. By the manner it pounced at him, it looked like it wanted to eat him, but Link was ready. Supporting himself with a foot on a rock in front of him, he aimed the hookshot at the monster's mouth and fired. The hookshot's tip entered the mouth and caught its nucleus. He released the button, retracting the chain, and pulled with his leg, backwards.

With a very unpleasant sound, he managed to tear the nucleus out, which fell and began to jump around, it was still alive. The rest of the body fell on the ground, lifeless. Drawing his sword, Link approached the red nucleus and cut it in half, finishing it.

Link fell on the ground, sitting. He needed to rest, but it not the moment yet. If his intuition was right, he would soon be out of that place. He stood up, sheathed his sword and walked towards the pond, going in again. He swam to the bottom, where, as he had supposed, was the soul pearl. He took it and returned to the surface. When he came out of the water, he saw there was a light circle on the ground.

* * *

Before Impa and Zelda, a pillar of light appeared, from which Link emerged. Zelda wasted no time to go towards him, preventing from falling backwards once his feet touched the ground. He looked exhausted and he was all covered in scratches, not to say the huge bruise that covered his right arm.

"Link, what happened to your arm?" Zelda asked, helping him sit.

"A small mishap," he said with a little laugh.

Zelda scowled and looked at him with reproach, silencing him. She touched the bruised area lightly, checking the damage, and saw Link wince in pain.

"Help me get in the spring," asked Link. "Its water will heal my wounds."

Impa took his left arm and placed it over her shoulders. She helped him to stand up and walk. Once at the shore, Link got in the water, submerging himself completely. He felt how his wounds healed, how his pain faded and how his energy was coming back. When he was completely recovered, still submerged, he pressed his hands over the ledge and, with a big boost, got out. He placed one of his knees on the ledge to get out completely.

Zelda watched astonished how he came out completely healed, there wasn't a trace of that bruise. When Link stood up, before her, he brushed his bangs that fell over his face aside with both hands, pushing his hair back. Water droplets fell from his blond bangs to his neck and trickled through his torso. The princess watched those droplets travel Link's skin as if in trance. When she realized what she was doing, all of her blood rose to her face. Embarrassed, she turned around and quickly walked to where they settled camp.

"What's with her?" Link asked confusedly.

"Teenager stuff," Impa replied with an amused smile.

A light flooded the place and Lanayru reappeared before them.

"I congratulate you for obtaining the four pearls, Link," the spirit said. "With this, your soul will be whole again."

"What do you mean?" Link said as he sat on the rock over the lake, in front of Lanayru.

"These four pearls are fragments of your soul," it informed. "Faron extracted them in hopes that you would reclaim them in these trials we have subjected you to. It was important that you passed them, we needed you to become strong so that you could fulfill your role in what is about to happen."

"What role?"

"We, the four light spirits, have been protecting you all this time so that you could fulfill your destiny. You have been chosen to represent an important role that will determine Hyrule's future. When that moment comes, your wolf appearance will no longer be necessary, the pearls will join you and you will be able to reclaim what is yours."

Before Link could ask, the spirit vanished and he adopted the wolf's form again.


	13. The sacred sword and the chosen hero

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _We are near the end, it is only three chapters left (one chapter, the epilogue and a bonus chapter)._

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, I appreciate them a lot. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _See you in two weeks!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 13**  
 **The sacred sword and the chosen hero**

The king had sent for his daughter to his study, alone, the following day of returning from lake Hylia. Link had no idea what they had talked about, only that Zelda was strangely happy ever since. She hummed with frequency and, each time their eyes met, a big smile formed on her lips. When she returned to her room after talking with her father, she had hugged Link effusively, but didn't want to tell him why that was.

Since then, Link was very curious to know what was happening, a curiosity that he couldn't sate due to his wolf form. From the way she was looking at him, he was completely certain that it had something to do with him. How he hated being a wolf and not knowing what was going on.

* * *

Three days had passed since they had returned from seeing Lanayru. Link, Zelda, Impa and the king were gathered in his study. Gustav was updating them about everything regarding the conflict with the Desert People. The confrontation was more intense each time, but nothing was known about Ganondorf; he had vanished from the face of earth. The king had sent men to look for him, but they hadn't been successful.

For obvious reasons, Link kept himself at bay, observing them, when he felt it. His stomach turned and he began hearing a loud buzzing in his ears, as well as feeling a huge pressure on his chest. He saw Zelda insistently scratch her right hand. There was no doubt, he was there.

Suddenly, the study's door opened loudly and a guard entered hastily.

"What's the matter?" the king asked, alarmed.

"An attack, your Majesty!" the guard said. "A group of unidentified people are attacking the southern area of the city. By their looks and clothing, they seem to be women. They are brown skinned and all of them have red hair."

"Gerudo!" Impa exclaimed. "They are Ganondorf's tribe. They are strong and very cunning."

"Finish them immediately," the king ordered. "Don't let the fight extend throughout the city."

"Yes, your Majesty!"

After a military salute, the guard hastily left the room.

Things were looking bad, very bad, Link knew. He started to bark insistently, he had to inform them that that man was also there. Zelda was the first to turn towards him.

"What's wrong, Link?" she asked, crouching at his side and placing her right hand on his back.

He barked again, but couldn't manage to communicate what he wanted. He shook her hand off and touched it with his muzzle. He had to make her understand that she had to pay attention to her hand, to the itchiness she was feeling. As he insistently pushed her hand with his muzzle, Zelda subconsciously scratched the back of her hand again. It was then that she seemed to realize.

"It's Ganondorf," Link barked once. "He's here," he barked again.

Zelda looked at her father, worried. Gustav also seemed to understand what Link was trying to tell them, his countenance hardened.

"Impa, take Zelda to the secret chamber," the king ordered. "I'll organize the castle's defense myself."

"Yes, Majesty," Impa replied with military rigidness.

They quickly left the king's study. Before they could head towards their hiding spot, they passed by Zelda's room so that she could grab her light bow. Once the weapon was in the princess's possession, Impa guided them through the castle's hallways towards the throne room, which was completely deserted.

"What are we doing here?" Zelda asked.

"I will lead you to a secret passageway," Impa informed. "Only his Majesty and I know of it, you will be safe there."

Impa headed towards the wall behind the throne, removed the huge tapestry that covered it and touched one of the stones that formed it. The stone sunk, but nothing happened. She touched another one, also sinking it, then another and then one more, all in a very specific order. A snap and the sound of something heavy moving was heard. The slab beneath the royal throne began to move towards the right, leaving a big hole on the ground to be seen.

"Quick, get in," Impa hurried.

They entered through the open gap, which lead to a stair that went down several meters underground. When they got there, they turned around, Impa wasn't following them.

"Impa…" Zelda said worriedly.

"I'll go help the king," her nursemaid said. "You will be fine down here. Take care of her, Link."

Link didn't need to be asked, he would protect Zelda with his life if he needed to. He barked once. Impa moved from the entrance, but then peeked through it again with an oil lantern in hand. She handed it over to Zelda and moved again. After a few moments, they saw how the opening closed, leaving them shut in there.

Darkness reigned with the exception of the faint light of the lantern Zelda was carrying. They turned around and saw a large passage way in front of them. They walked through that dark hallway, slowly and carefully. In not one moment did they find a bifurcation, so there was only one road possible, that turned so much that they didn't know where they were heading. After what felt like an eternity, they began to see a light at the end of the passage after turning around a corner.

They hurried. They came out to a large circular room with vaulted ceiling, illuminated by a large white light orb. Hanging on the walls, they saw different types of shields, many of them ancient versions of the Hylian Shield. Zelda was in awe of such discovery, those were perfectly conserved relics of the past.

But Link didn't even see those shields, his gaze was fixed on another object. In the same center of the room, driven to the ground, was a sword. Its blade shone, reflecting the orb's light, and engraved in it was the Triforce's symbol. He approached that sword, as if he were hypnotized by it, he wanted to touch it, wield it, but in his current state it was impossible. He heard a surprised exclamation by his side, Zelda had also seen it.

"By the goddesses!" Zelda said, amazed. "The Master Sword! It's been here all this time."

She went towards it and placed her hands over the handle. She closed her fingers around the pommel and tugged at it, trying to draw it. Her face reddened from the effort, but couldn't manage to move one inch of it.

"It was expected," she said, releasing it. "It's the sword of the hero of legend, only he can draw and wield it."

They heard a loud clang from afar. Both kept still, in silence. Link felt that pressure on his chest again, he was here. They started to hear footsteps approaching them, followed by a cackle. Soon they saw a man walking through the passage way. He was a tall and broad man, with olive skin, hair red as blood and yellow eyes, dressed in black armor, from which a crimson cape hung, and he carried a sword, also black. Link snarled, he knew who he was, he knew him, he could never forget those eyes. Ganondorf.

That man's laughter echoed throughout the room, it was deep and brimmed with evil. His yellow eyes fixed over Zelda and a smile full of arrogance and satisfaction adorned his face.

"Greetings, your Highness," he said with his deep and low voice, making a theatrical bow. "It is an honor for me to finally meet you."

Even though his words were cordial and polite, his tone didn't reflect any kind of respect.

"How did you get here?" Zelda asked, backing a few steps.

"My companion has guided me to you, your Highness."

Ganondorf showed the back of his hand, the Triforce's mark. He walked towards her, slowly but with firm steps. Link stepped in between the two and snarled fiercely at the man. Ganondorf halted and arched an eyebrow.

"Cute pet," he said without losing that arrogant smile. "But I don't think it will help you much."

With a great leap, Link lunged at him with his mouth open, showing his pointed teeth, ready to bite. Ganondorf covered himself with his arm and Link closed his jaw over it. Unfortunately, he couldn't sink his teeth on the flesh, it was protected by an armbrace. With a rough jerk, Ganondorf forced Link to release him and sent him flying far. He felt how his back crashed against the driven sword, he was lucky it had been against the flat part of the blade.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, scared.

Zelda tried to run towards him, but Ganondorf's hand closed tightly around her wrist and tugged at her.

"Oh, the Master Sword!" Ganondorf said surprised. "Who would have thought such weapon would be here."

Link tried to get up. He felt a sharp pain in the back because of the hit. He raised his head and saw Zelda struggle against that man, trying to get free of his grip. He was furious, with that man and with himself for not being able to do anything to help her, not in this form.

"Link…"

He heard a voice in his head, calling him, a voice that he knew well— the voice of the spirit Faron.

"Link," Faron said again. "The moment has come, Link. Rise as who you are and reclaim what is yours."

He felt like many other times that sensation of pain, as if his bones and muscles stretched or shrunk, changing, transforming and recovering their real form. The transformation process transpired as usual, but, as it was ending, something unusual happened. Link's body began to glow and the four soul pearls, which they were hanging on his neck, went inside his chest. He looked at his arms, trying to see what was happening. When the light faded, he was covered by some clothing he had never seen before. His hands and arms were covered by some brown leather gloves that left his fingers uncovered, he had boots, also of leather, a shirt and breeches of an ochre color and a green tunic. There was also something on his head, he patted it and noticed that there was a cap or something like that. He lowered his hand through the cap until he reached the tip, he took it and observed it, green just like the tunic.

"What…!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

Resting his right hand over his knee and his left on the sword, he stood up. As he touched the sword, he felt a current travel through his arm, once he moved his hand away, it disappeared.

"Who are you, brat?" Ganondorf asked, surprised.

"You have forgotten me already?" Link said with a grin. "Because I can assure you that I haven't, not a single day of my life."

The Desert King looked at him in a questioning manner. Link took the glove off his left hand and showed its back. Ganondorf seemed disconcerted at seeing it.

"You!" he exclaimed. "You're the boy from seven years ago, but how? I saw you fall over the precipice at the river, you should have died drowning— the current was too strong."

"You see that I survived," he replied, putting his glove on again.

"Since then I stopped feeling your Triforce fragment, I thought I would find a new bearer," he said, finding it strange. "What's more, I can't even feel it now that I have you before me."

Link's smile vanished and his countenance became cold. He looked at that man with fury. The moment had come at last, the moment he had been waiting for seven long years, the moment to make him pay for all the suffering he had caused.

"Link…"

He heard Zelda's voice calling him. Ganondorf still had her tightly gripped and she couldn't free herself from him. Link's fury increased.

"Your time has come, Ganondorf," Link said with a threatening voice. "I will avenge my parents and end this war."

Ganondorf's laughter resonated throughout the room again. He looked at Link with that arrogant smile and his eyes shone with mockery.

"And how do you intend to do so?" he asked with sarcasm. "I don't think you can do anything to me unarmed."

"Who said I was unarmed?"

Link rested his left hand over the Master Sword's pummel and he felt that current again. Ganondorf laughed again.

"You think you can pull that ancient relic out? Many have tried before you and none has managed. You think you can?"

"There's only one way to know it."

Link surrounded the handle with his left hand and pulled. A sharp whistle was heard and the blade of the sword went out with surprising ease. He'd seen Zelda try with little success, which is why he thought he would struggle more. When it came out without any kind of resistance, Link lost his balance for a moment. He made several moves with the sword, getting used to it; it was very light. He outstretched his arm towards the front, pointing at Ganondorf with it.

Zelda and Ganondorf were surprised, neither of them had expected him to really pull it out. Zelda felt how Ganondorf's grip loosened, so she took advantage of it to free herself and get away from him as much as she could. Seeing that, he tried to catch her again, but he couldn't, Link lunged at him, sword in hand, quickly. He was forced to draw his sword and block his enemy's attack with it.

Link attacked with force. He used everything he had leaned since he was a child. He was fast, faster than Ganondorf, but his opponent was very strong, his entire body emitted an enormous and dark power, Link could feel it. Holding the sword with both hands, Link gave a diagonal slash, from bottom to top, but Ganondorf blocked it with the protection of his left arm. Link clicked his tongue.

Zelda observed the fight from a prudent distance. The fight was even, even she could perceive it, but Ganondorf was gaining ground little by little, the protections on his arms gave him a huge advantage. She saw how Link dodged a stab to his heart by a hair, leaving him a small superficial cut on his arm. Things weren't looking good, link needed something to protect himself urgently. Zelda ran towards one of the shields that were hanging on the wall and grabbed a Hylian Shield.

"Link!" she yelled, calling his attention.

Link looked at her momentarily and understood what she was proposing. Zelda tossed him the shield, dragging it across the floor, which ended a couple of steps from the young man. Back-flipping as he dodged a slice directed at his chest, he stood by the shield and bent to take it. Ganondorf's sword fell at full speed, searching for his head, but managed to lift his shield on time to block it. With all the strength he possessed, Link pushed Ganondorf as he stood up again. Ganondorf was forced to step back and retreat a bit.

"Not bad, kid," he said with an evil smile. "But the game ends here."

A ball of light formed over his right hand. The ball began to stain itself black until it seemed to be formed by complete darkness. He threw the ball towards Link, who covered himself with his shield, protecting himself from the attack. The force of that magical sphere pushed him back several steps, but he managed to stay on his feet and not fall.

Ganondorf attacked again, throwing several of those spheres in a consecutive manner. Link dodged them and stopped them one after the other, but one of them had so much force behind it that he couldn't help pulling back the arm with which he was holding his shield, leaving himself unprotected. Before he could have time to react, another sphere flew towards him at great speed, crashing against his chest. A large electric current traveled throughout his body, paralyzing him for a few instants and making him fall to his knees.

"Link!" he heard Zelda cry.

He looked up and saw the desert man lunge at him, giving a big vertical slice. He noticed that his body wasn't responding like he wanted it to, it was hard to move, but he forced himself to stand up and protect himself with the shield, but the attack had so much force behind it that his arm went numb for an instant and was forced to lean one of his knees on the ground. He stood up again, feeling how his body went back to normal. While he was still blocking his opponent's sword with his shield, Link gave a big horizontal slice, but Ganondorf was quick to move away and dodge the blade. They exchanged several more blows, neither yielding before the other's attacks.

She had to do something, Zelda was saying to herself. Despite the fight was fairly even again, she could feel that Ganondorf's power was growing. An aura as black as the night surrounded his sword, as if the darkest of shadows covered it. He seemed to be summoning a powerful and terrible power, a power that opposed everything holy, a demonic power.

She held her bow and took one of her arrows out of its quiver. The darker the being, the more effective were the light arrows, so it wouldn't be hard to harm that man greatly. She loaded the bow and aimed. It was a difficult, the target was constantly moving and Link was always next to him, she had to be very careful. She fired. The arrow passed right by Ganondorf, brushing his ear. Although it didn't fully hit him, it seemed it had affected him a bit, for his body gave a slight shudder, something that Link took advantage of to attack.

Ganondorf recovered quickly and managed to block the attack, barely. He looked at the princess with hatred and, with great force, tried to push Link aside to go at her. But he couldn't, Link didn't move from his spot, he wasn't going to allow him to lay a finger on Zelda.

The princess then shot again, but failed again. She loaded her bow once more and aimed. It was harder than before. Ganondorf had managed to place himself in a way that Link covered him almost completely, the only visible spot being his shoulder. She aimed at that spot, but hesitated, she was afraid of hitting Link instead. In that instant, she recalled his advice. She needed to calm herself. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, relaxing. She opened them and aimed again. Without hesitation, she fired. The arrow hit its target, piercing Ganondorf's unprotected shoulder.

That was the perfect moment, Ganondorf was paralyzed, a current of white light was traveling throughout his body, immobilizing him. Link grabbed the Master Sword with both hands and the blade started to glow. He gave a thrust, digging the sword on Ganondorf's chest, piercing the armor. Despite having being defeated, the man laughed, it was a chilling laughter.

"You think you will end me just with that, boy?" he said with a macabre smile, a string of blood trickling by his mouth. "As long as I possess the Triforce of Power, I am immortal."

He laughed again, but soon his laughter died. The mark of the back of his hand started to glow, the top triangle brighter than the rest, but that glow, little by little began to fade and the mark disappeared completely.

Link felt warmth on the back of his left hand. Still holding the sword with that hand, he partially removed his glove with his right. His mark was shining, the triangle that represented the Triforce of Courage even more than the rest, as usual, but, then, Power did also. Ganondorf's eyes widened in surprise, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"It seems like you are not as powerful as you think," said Link.

He held his sword with both hands again, ready to remove it. Ganondorf looked at him with fear.

"I always thought that I hated you," Link continued. "But now I realize that I only feel sorry for you. You live an empty and pathetic life, longing blindly for power. Now I see that you are weak, Ganondorf, for only the weak long for power."

He pulled the sword out. Ganondorf's body fell to the ground, lifeless, leaving a huge puddle of blood around him.


	14. The Triforce of the goddesses and the

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _Next will be the epilogue, but there will be a bonus chapter left.  
_

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, they are really appreciated. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _See you soon!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Chapter 14**  
 **The Triforce of the goddesses and the princess' betrothed**

His breathing was fast and heavy, his heart thumped quickly. Link gave a few steps back, until his legs couldn't support him any longer and he fell on the floor, sitting, exhausted. Zelda ran to him and lunged, hugging him.

"Careful!" Link said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," Zelda apologized, moving away a bit. "Are you okay?"

"A bit sore and with a few scratches. Otherwise everything's fine."

Zelda hugged him again and this time he also wrapped one of his arms around her as he held his sword with the other hand, staying that way for several minutes.

"I've been so scared," Zelda said, hiding her face against his chest. "I thought he would kill you."

With his free hand, Link caressed Zelda's soft cheek, who looked up, and gave her a calming smile.

They stood up and observed their fallen enemy. Although they had defeated Ganondorf, the fight was not over yet, war still ravaged the border with the desert. Link faced Zelda and took her hand, his left one with her right.

"I need you to do me a favor, Zelda," he told her, supplicating. "I need you to loan me your fragment of the Triforce."

Zelda looked at him confusedly, she didn't understand well why he wanted it, but either way she nodded. She didn't know what she had to do to give him her fragment but she tried anyway. Still holding hands, they closed their eyes and concentrated on the marks on their hands. These started to shine, from Zelda's a fragment emerged, and from Link two.

Before them, the three fragments joined, forming the Triforce. The Triforce remained there, floating a few inches above the ground. It seemed to be made out of pure gold and it was much taller than them. Link let go of Zelda's hand and approached the sacred object. He raised his hand and touched it.

"Goddesses of the Triforce, hear my wish!" he begged. "Return peace to Hyrule. Make the war end."

The Triforce shone intensely and vanished.

"What happened?" he asked, alarmed. "Where has it gone?"

"Once the wish is granted, the Triforce returns to where it must rest, the Sacred Realm."

Link sighed in relief, for a moment he thought that it had disappeared without granting his wish. Zelda approached him and took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. Link looked at her and smiled, she returned it.

"It's over," he said.

"Yes," Zelda nodded. "Thanks to you, Link. You've been magnificent."

"It was nothing; besides I didn't do it by myself," he replied, shrugging it off. "Anyone could have done the same."

Zelda shook her head.

"No, Link. In this world, there are few people with a pure enough heart as to not use the Triforce for their own benefit."

"Truth is that I was tempted for an instant. I would have liked to ask it for me to stay at your side, but it wouldn't have been okay. I prefer to fight for you by my own means."

Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tugged at him, pulling him closer, and kissed him. Link didn't waste time returning it and soon they melted into a deep and passionate kiss. They pulled away just as they heard a din of footsteps that approached from the passageway, though they kept hugging.

Quickly, a great number of guards arrived at the room and surrounded them, pointing at them with their lances.

"Release the princess immediately!" one of the guards said in a threating tone.

"Identify yourself!" another exclaimed.

Link clenched his sword with one hand and Zelda with the other.

"Lower your weapons!" a voice coming from the passageway ordered.

King Gustav of Hyrule entered the room followed by Impa. Seeing him, although bewildered, the guards hurried to obey their king's order and to move out of his way.

"I am glad to see that you are well," Gustav said with relief. "When I saw the destroyed entrance, I feared the worst."

His gaze moved from them towards Ganondorf's prone body.

"Ganondorf!" he said surprised. "Is he…?"

"Yes, father, he is dead," Zelda answered, releasing Link. "Link finished him."

The king looked at the boy from top to bottom and smiled.

"Majesty," Impa called.

Gustav turned towards her direction and saw that she was pointing at something with her head, he turned again and saw what she was pointing at, the sword that Link was holding in his hand. His eyes soon went to the center of the room, towards the Master Sword's resting place. But it wasn't there, it was indeed in Link's hands. His eyes widened in awe, but that only meant one thing, that the chosen hero had returned. His smile widened more.

"Clean this place," he ordered his guards. "You Impa, take them to rest."

"Yes, Majesty."

Zelda and Link followed Impa to Zelda's room. Impa opened the door and moved aside, letting them in.

"Rest," she suggested. "I'll be back in a while."

She left, closing the door behind her.

"Do you mind?" Link asked, pointing at Zelda's bed.

She shook her head. Without wasting a minute, Link let himself fall over the bed, facedown. He was completely exhausted. Zelda's bed was very soft and comfortable, he couldn't remember the last time he had laid on something so comfortable. He felt how the mattress sank at his left. He looked and saw Zelda laying besides him, looking at him with a small smile on her lips. She extended her arm towards him and brushed his bangs from his face, softly stroking his forehead.

"You look like the hero of old, dressed in green and with the Master Sword in your hand," she said, motioning to the sword in his hand.

He hadn't noticed that he was still wielding it. The sword fit so well in his hand, as if it were an extension of his arm, as if holding it was natural to him.

Link reached towards Zelda with his hand, but stopped before touching her. He saw that his hands were covered in blood, Ganondorf's blood. He felt a knot tying in his throat.

"I better wash my hands," he said, standing up.

He walked towards the other side of the room, where there was a washbowl and a pitcher with water to fill it. He left his sword aside, took off his gloves, and submerged his hands in the water, he rubbed hard and insistently until not a single drop was left. He looked at his reflection in the mirror before him. There were also bloodstains on his face as well as his tunic. He took water on both hands and towards his face, washing it.

His hands began to shake. Until that moment, he hadn't been fully conscious of everything that happened. He had fought Ganondorf and killed him. That had been his duty. Since the moment he drew the Master Sword, he knew that only he could do it. But he had ended the life of a person, evil and perverse, yes, but a person after all. He wanted to end that man for so long, but now that his hands had been stained with blood, he wished not having to do it.

He felt something on his shoulder. He turned and saw Zelda next to him with a towel in her hand. He took it and dried his hands and face with it.

"Link," Zelda said, almost in a whisper. "You've done well, Link. It had to be done, otherwise Ganondorf wouldn't have stopped until getting his purpose."

He looked at her in the eyes. There was sincerity in her eyes as well as her voice. He knew all that, but it didn't make it any easier to stand.

He tried to place his hand on her cheek, but stopped himself at the last minute, hesitating. Zelda took his hand and pressed it against her cheek.

"You're a good person, Link. You're sweet and kind, don't let what happened today affect you."

Zelda grabbed Link's hand and kissed its palm. He looked at her fixedly. He didn't know how she did it, but just with that gesture, Zelda managed to vanish those negative feelings in an instant. He held her face with both hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When they pulled away, he smiled.

There was a knock on the door. The king and Impa entered. They looked tired, but there was still much to do. King Gustav approached Link and Zelda with a smile.

"You have done a great job, Link," he said, offering a hand. "My kingdom will be eternally grateful for that."

Link bowed his head slightly and shook the king's hand.

"I was just doing my duty, Majesty."

The king let out a cackle and gave him a few hard pats on the shoulder, unbalancing him for an instant.

"No need to be so modest, boy," he said in between chuckles. "Now, I would like you to tell me everything that happened."

The four of them sat on the couch and armchairs and Zelda told them what happened from when they arrived at the underground room until Ganondorf had fallen. Gustav and Impa listened without missing any detail of the tale and, when it ended, the king gave a long sigh and leaned back on the chair.

"Can I see it?" he asked Link.

Link nodded and held the Master Sword with both hands, one on the handle and the other on the blade, showing it. Mysteriously, Ganondorf's blood had disappeared from its blade. Gustav outstretched his hands, asking for it to be passed over, and Link handed it to him. He wielded it with his right and observed it carefully.

"What a magnificent sword," he said, amazedly. "Despite the years it has been down there, it does not have one stain of rust, even after a hard fight like today's, not one nick tarnishes its blade. It looks new, recently forged."

After glancing at it once more, he returned the sword to Link.

"It is like the legend says," the king said thoughtfully. "When evil arises again, the hero will rise once more and wielding the sacred sword, which brightness dispels all evil, he will bring peace again to these lands," he recited.

Zelda found similarities in her father's words with what she found written on the stone tablets from the Temple of Time.

Silence settled for a few minutes.

"What has been of those who attacked the city?" Zelda asked, breaking it.

"Just as I imagined, they were a group of gerudo," Impa replied. "Ganondorf ordered them to create a diversion. In fact, this whole war was a distraction to infiltrate the castle."

Impa told them all the information they had managed to obtain. It seemed, from the beginning, that Ganondorf's objective had been Zelda, or better said, her fragment of the Triforce. Taking advantage that most of the army was busy defending the border and that Castle Town was practically unprotected, he sneaked in with a handful of gerudo without anyone noticing. The gerudo had divided themselves in two groups, one had created the diversion in Castle Town and the others had gotten into the castle, that way Ganondorf had been able to go unimpeded. After a long and arduous battle, they had managed to reduce and seize them.

Once the fight was finished, they told the gerudo about Ganondorf's death, but, instead of being furious for their king's death, they seemed to be grateful. Apparently, many in the tribe didn't share the same ambitions as him, but he was their king, so they had no choice but to obey his commands.

"They have offered us a peace treaty in exchange of their freedom," the king explained. "For being a people of thieves, they are very strange."

"Despite their occupation, the gerudo are a pacific people and with honor; if not bothered, they will leave you alone," Impa said. "They are prideful and would never put a hand on someone defenseless and weak."

"They also offered to mediate to reach peace with the other tribes Ganondorf governed, but they do not assure us anything."

"You freed them?" Zelda asked.

"That is right," the king said. "We let all of them leave except their leader, who wanted to stay as a show of good will until all of this is over. She also wants to personally thank what you've done, Link."

"Me?"

"As I said, they were not very happy with Ganondorf."

"Then the wish has been granted, hasn't it?" Zelda said, looking at Link.

"What wish?" the king asked, confused.

"Link used the Triforce to ask for the war to end," Zelda informed, showing the back of her hand, where the mark had vanished.

King Gustav sighed and gave a little smile.

"There is no doubt that I am in debt with you, Link," he said. "I will have to reward you."

"It is not necessary, Majesty."

"Of course it is," he insisted. "Think of something you want for the next days, I will do anything in my hand to grant it."

"Thank you," Link said with a bow.

Once the events of that night were explained and cleared, the king and Impa left, not without suggesting them to sleep and rest.

Zelda went behind a folding screen where she changed her clothes and put on a nightgown. When she came out, Link had also changed. He had the clothes he brought from the forest on, and was lying on the couch.

"Link," she called, he glanced at her without moving. "Get in bed."

Link's eyes widened inordinately and his cheeks flushed red.

"I don't plan to leave you to sleep there in the couch, you deserve to sleep in a more comfortable spot."

"But…"

"No buts," she insisted, taking his arm and tugging it. "Let's go."

Link finally got up and followed her. Without delay, Zelda got in bed and laid to a side, leaving space for him. Link remained standing, thoughtful. Finally, he turned off the lamps and got under the sheets, keeping certain distance with the princess. Zelda giggled and snuggled besides him.

"Zelda," he said with reproach, becoming tense. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, come on, don't be shy now. I'm just looking for warmth. When we returned from the manor, you would stick close to me."

"The situation was different, and I was in my wolf form."

Zelda surrounded him with her arms and pressed closer.

"I don't want to leave you tonight, Link. Let me sleep next to you."

Link sighed, relaxed and hugged her too. Soon, they both fell asleep.

* * *

When Zelda woke up the following morning, the morning's light filtered through a small cranny of the curtain. She was still hugging Link, it seemed like neither of them had moved the entire night. She observed him carefully. Every time that she'd seen him sleep, it had been as a wolf, so this sight was new to her. It was also the first time that she woke up in the morning and he had kept his appearance. She studied the features of his face, the shape of his jaw, his straight nose, his long blond lashes, his fine lips that tempted her to kiss them… He was so beautiful… Her heart began to beat quickly. She wanted to kiss him. She placed her hand over his cheek and leaned in closer. As her lips brushed with his, she heard a scream followed by a clatter.

She looked over Link's shoulder and saw one of her handmaidens standing by the door, she seemed surprised, frightened even. Link woke up and looked at Zelda confusedly before turning towards the noise's direction.

"A man in the princess's bed!" the maiden said.

Impa entered in that moment, she had heard the noise and had hurried to go to its origin.

"What's happening here?" she asked.

But she didn't need an answer, the events spoke for themselves. She sighed and dismissed the maid, not before warning her not to tell anyone what she saw first. The handmaiden picked up the tray that had fallen and left, running.

"You know she won't listen to you, right?" Zelda said.

"I had to try."

Link was confused, he had just woken up and still didn't understand what was happening.

Impa glanced at them and turned to leave.

"Hurry up and dress," she said from the doorway. "His Majesty is waiting for you at the dining room."

She left and closed the door again. Link was even more confused, she hadn't scolded or reproach them for sleeping together.

* * *

In the castle's dining room, the king was waiting for them sitting in at the head of a large table. He motioned them to some seats so that they could sit and a few servants hurried to serve them breakfast. Zelda sat at her father's right, in front of Impa, and Link next to her.

Zelda observed how the servants looked at her without being able to hide a smile. Just as she had supposed, the handmaiden hadn't kept her mouth shut.

"Did you sleep well?" the king asked in a casual manner.

"I think they slept too well," Impa replied with reproach.

Gustav looked at her, confused, and Zelda blushed. Since they weren't alone, Impa went to the king's ear to explain the situation. When she pulled away, Gustav gave out a chuckle.

"How nice to be young!" he said, still laughing.

Now Link was completely lost.

"It looks like Castle Town has recovered its usual calmness," Gustav informed. "Why don't you take a walk? It will do you good to go out and take in some air after yesterday. It is not necessary for you to take an escort, I think that as long as you're with Link, you will not be in danger."

"That's a great idea, father," Zelda said with a grin.

"Later, when you come back, met me in my study, we have things to discuss."

Zelda nodded.

Once they finished breakfast, Zelda and Link excused themselves and made to leave.

"Have you thought what you are going to ask me, Link?" king Gustav said just as they were at the door, Link nodded. "Perfect then."

As they walked through the hallways, Zelda could see how servants and guards looked at them and murmured among themselves. If she paid attention, she could hear words like lovers, sleep, bed, kissing, and other, more explicit words. She was embarrassed, these rumors about them were spreading like gunpowder.

* * *

Link did not notice the comments and rumors as they left the castle nor did he when they returned, he was too distracted thinking of other things. The moment the king told him he would reward him with what he asked, he knew what he wanted, but he doubted the king would really accept his petition.

"We will be giving a party in five days," Gustav informed them. "We will be celebrating Ganondorf's defeat and the end of the war."

Just as he had asked them, after returning from Castle Town, they went to his study. They had a pleasant walk, visiting different market booths and had also sat by the fountain in the central square to enjoy of the day. Link had expressed how happy he was to have recovered his real appearance definitively. Zelda was also glad of that, though part of her would miss that magnificent wolf.

Even though people still seemed confused by the events of the night prior, news of Ganondorf's, the Desert King, death, had traveled throughout the city and the people were happy, the end of the war was near.

"Isn't a bit soon to be celebrating?" Zelda asked.

"No, it is good this way," the king replied. "After all of the worries and tension suffered, the people need something to lift their spirits and make them forget, even for a moment, all this suffering."

For a long while, he'd been explaining his ideas for the party to them. Everyone in Castle Town and its surroundings would be invited, so the castle's grand room and gardens would be prepared to house such an event. A great amount of delicacies would be handed out and an orchestra would brighten the atmosphere with its music.

Link wasn't convinced of the idea. After many years of living in solitude, he didn't feel too comfortable having to attend an event with so many people. To make matters worse, king Gustav wanted to announce before the whole crowd that it was him who had defeated Ganondorf. Just thinking about all those looks focused on him made his stomach turn.

"You said before that you already had your petition," the king said.

Link nodded. For a few moments, he kept silent. He didn't know how to word this and he was nervous, he didn't know how the king of Hyrule would react to his petition.

"Your Majesty, I would like your permission to court your daughter." Silence settled. Link's nervousness was increasing by the monarch's lack of answer.

"I know I am just a commoner and that only nobles can, but I beg you to make an exception. I love your daughter and I will do anything to be worthy of her and make her happy."

Despite his nervousness, he remained serious and firm.

"That will not be possible," Gustav said, throwing all his hopes away.

He bowed his head, saddened, he had hoped to be given a chance at least. He felt how Zelda grabbed his hand, he looked at her and saw that she was smiling. Why was she smiling?

"Let me tell you a story, Link," the king went on. "A few years ago, I had a great friend, a friend whom I trusted completely. He was the captain of the castle's guards and an honest and honorable man. He had a son, a precious boy of barely a year old. Such was the friendship that we had, that we decided to join his son and my Zelda in engagement when she was born. It was perfect, I had the intention that the two of them would begin to know each other since young, that they establish a friendship, maybe even fall in love. It was the best option, that way Zelda wouldn't have to marry a stranger. As long as that boy were half of what his father was, I could consider myself satisfied, it would be everything I wanted for my daughter. But a couple of years later, without giving me a reason— reason which until recently I hadn't been able to see— he and his wife decided to leave Castle Town, not without promising me to return when the boy turned nine years of age first, so that that way he and Zelda could meet. That was the last time I saw them."

Link partially knew that story, Zelda had already told him some time ago.

"Years passed in which I only communicated with him through sporadic letters, but one day I received one that said that they were returning soon. Days after receiving that letter, terrible news came to me, he and his entire family had perished. They had been murdered. I was distraught by that news. But it didn't end there, I had to make a great decision, I had to choose a new husband for Zelda, that's why I decided to arrange interviews with the sons of nobles who were most suitable for the position they aspired to. Unfortunately, Zelda liked none of them."

Zelda giggled.

"But the story does not end here, for the goddesses seem to smile at me again. I recently discovered that he was alive, my best friend's son had survived. His body was never found, but everyone left him for dead, since not a trace of him could be found. But he's alive and he's back, so suitors are not necessary anymore."

Link clenched his teeth, his deepest wish wouldn't be granted. He felt Zelda's hand squeeze his tightly, trying to comfort him.

"He's a magnificent boy, not only is he everything I expected of him, he's surpassed all of my expectations as well. He is a good, strong, brave, and intelligent young man, just as Líon, his father."

Link's heart churned. That name wasn't unknown to him. It was his father's name. He looked at the king first and then at Zelda, whose smile had widened.

"You knew, didn't you?" he said in a recriminating tone.

Zelda nodded.

"For three days," she replied in a guilty tone. "Father asked me not to tell you, that it was better to wait for you not to turn into a wolf. I'm sorry."

She lowered her head, ashamed. She would have liked to tell him right away, but it was true that while Link continued being a wolf it wasn't adequate.

Link gave a tiny smile. He was incapable of being angry at her and less so when she looked at him with that cute embarrassed expression. He took her face with both hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Seeing him smile, she smiled also.

There was a part of him that still couldn't believe this, they were engaged, he and Zelda were engaged since they were children. His father never talked to him about that, not even about being friends with Hyrule's king, in truth, he didn't remember his father telling him of when they lived in Castle Town.

"Why didn't my father tell me?" he asked.

"I suppose he was waiting for you to be of age to understand it," replied the king.

Yes, it was possible. In that time, Link had been a rather carefree and naive boy, the concept of engagement would have been difficult for him to understand. Having in mind that they wanted to move back to Castle Town when he reached nine years of age, it was possible that his father was waiting for that moment to tell him. Even though it made sense, there was still a detail that he couldn't quite grasp.

"There's something I don't understand," he told the king. "As good friends as the both of you were, he was a simple commoner, how was it possible that you agreed to betroth your daughter, the princess, with the son of commoners?"

The king chuckled.

"It is true that your mother was middle-class, a commoner," he replied with a smile. "But not your father. He was the son of count Wald, a noble with great influence in court."

"My father was a noble," Link murmured, surprised. "I had no idea."

"It was logical, your father saw himself forced to leave his family when he was young," the king explained. "Being the youngest of three brothers, there was nothing left for your father to inherit, everything would be taken by his brothers. The norm in these cases was for the youngest to stay with the eldest, helping them and working for them, but Líon did not get along with his brothers, and with how prideful he was, he did not want to ask them for anything. Knowing this, his father gave him two options, to marry the daughter of some other nobleman and into their family, or to serve the crown as a soldier. He did not have to think twice. At that time, he and I were good friends, so I pulled some strings to have him posted here, at the castle. That way he did not have to marry a woman he barely knew."

"Even so, it's strange," Zelda said. "As much as he was a noble's son, he left his family, lost all his titles. Didn't the rest of the nobles complained when you announced the engagement?"

She was also curious about that story, when her father told her that Link was her betrothed, she had been so happy that she hadn't thought of those details. It hadn't dawned on her that he wasn't a noble.

"Of course they did, they made a great fuss, but, as I said before, count Wald was a very influential man and managed to silence any type of complaint. On the other hand, Líon had shown himself to be a trusty man and had managed to climb up the military ladder with astonishing speed, he has been the youngest captain of the castle's guard in all history. I insisted them that that feat had to be rewarded."

Link smiled. He had always admired his father; his childhood dream had always been to be like him. Hearing how another person praised him in that manner made him swell with pride.

"When your father and I agreed to the engagement, he made me promise him something," the king continued. "He made me promise that if any of you did not agree, it would be canceled. Zelda is more than okay with this, if you are also, we will go on with it."

The answer was obvious, minutes before, when Link asked him permission to court Zelda, he had been clear with his intentions towards her. He looked her. How was he going to say no when she returned his gaze with those eyes full of adoration? He knew it wasn't okay to do so in front of her father, but he couldn't resist. Softly placing his hand on her cheek, he gave her a brief kiss on her lips.

"Of course I am."


	15. Epilogue: The princess and the hero

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _Well, this is the end of the story, I hope you like it. Remember that there will be a bonus chapter.  
_

 _Thank you for your favorites, follows and reviews, they are really appreciated. I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _See you!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Epilogue**  
 **The princess and the hero**

Almost all of Castle Town was in the castle in that instant, attending the party His Majesty king Gustav of Hyrule had organized to celebrate Ganondorf's defeat and the end of the war against the Desert People. Men and women, children and adults, nobles and commoners, everyone had gathered for such event and enjoyed the party alike.

The party was not only celebrated at the castle's main room, but also at the garden next to it. Everything had been joyfully decorated, there were dozens of tables with succulent delicacies and beverages of many kinds and waiters went and came with trays, handing out glasses of champagne.

Despite the magnificent party, Zelda was not enjoying from it at all. She was hanging around the crowd, searching. Between greetings and formalisms, she had lost sight of Link and couldn't find him now. She knew perfectly how uncomfortable he felt among so many people and how nervous he was about what the king was going to announce. He had expressly asked her to accompany him at all moment during the party, and of course she wasn't going to deny, but now she had lost him. She cursed under her breath, she had to find him as soon as possible.

While she made way through the crowd, Zelda felt a hand on her shoulder. He had found her before she him. She smiled, relieved, and turned around, but instead of finding Link's blue eyes, as she had expected, she found green ones, ones she already knew. Johann. She was surprised, of all places, this was the last place she expected to see the young bourgeois, after all, he wasn't from Castle Town.

"At last I've found you, Zelda."

"Huh?" was the only thing the princess could articulate, she was still too baffled to find him in these circumstances.

"I've been looking for you throughout Castle Town for days," Johann said with a smile. "I thought something had happened to you."

"What are you doing here, Johann?" she said finally.

"You don't seem too happy to see me," he said sheepishly. "I suppose it's normal after what happened."

"No, don't get it wrong," she hurried to reply. "It's just that I'm surprised that you're here."

"My father is here for business and I asked him to let me come along, I wanted to find you and ask your forgiveness for what happened. I left without saying anything, I was scared of your nursemaid."

Zelda laughed. It was true that the way in which Impa turned Johann from the manor was a bit intimidating, she even threatened him so that he wouldn't come back.

"I would like to be friends again, Zelda."

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

He returned her smile. Zelda saw that Johann looked at her from top to bottom, he seemed to be in awe as he did so.

"You're lovely," he said without looking away. "You're dressed so elegantly… you look like a princess."

She didn't look like one, she was one. She had to tell him, but how? It was very probable that once he found out, he would treat her differently, everybody did it, everyone but Link. He had known since the beginning, since it seemed that Faron had told him after he'd saved her from the wild dogs. Even so, he had treated her as if she had been a normal girl, not like a princess with whom he had to keep his distance with. She supposed that his many years as a wolf had to do with that.

"What's wrong?" Johann asked, seeing her sudden seriousness.

She had to tell him, sooner or later he was going to know, her father was going to make a big announcement and she was going to be present. Better for him to find out through her than from other circumstances.

She was about to tell him when she heard a voice calling her. It was hard to distinguish where it was with the music and voices around her, but she was certain it was calling her and becoming closer each time.

"Zelda!" she heard behind her clearly.

She turned around and saw Link approaching quickly.

"Where were you?" the princess asked. "I turned for a moment and lost sight of you."

"I'm sorry," he apologized with his head bowed, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "An elderly woman took me by the arm and dragged me with her to talk about who knows what, I couldn't understand well, I was too overwhelmed."

Zelda giggled. She heard someone clear their throat. She had completely forgotten about Johann once she saw Link. She bashfully apologized and was made to introduce them, though Link already knew who he was. Until then, Link hadn't seemed to notice the other's presence, but when his eyes rested on Johann, these turned serious and showed hardness.

"Link, I believe I've already told you about Johann, right?" she said with a calming tone. "He's come to apologize for what happened when I was at Faron province and ask me to be friends again."

"Pleasure," Johann said, offering a hand.

"I'm Link," he limited to say while shaking his hand firmly.

It seemed like Link wasn't convinced and showed it with a dry tone in his voice. From his part, Johann looked somewhat intimidated by the other's unfriendly attitude.

"Come with me, Zelda…" Link said, taking her arm.

"But…"

She was going to protest, but his somber and pleading look prevented her. She nodded and, before leaving, she excused herself before Johann telling him that they'll see each other later.

* * *

It had been a while since Zelda had left and he hadn't seen her since then. He started to look for her, he wanted to talk with her again, resume the friendship they had during his stay at his uncle's house and, who knows, maybe he could catch her interest. Johann still loved her and wanted to win her affection by any means, but this time he wouldn't make the same mistake again, he wouldn't try forcing her like last time.

He looked around the grand room, but there wasn't a trace of her, too many people. He went out to the gardens, not there either. He decided to search in a less traveled spot. There in the garden, a bit further from the tables and the crowd, was an area of cypresses that formed a small enclosure with several roads and benches in its interior, it resembled a maze.

He went into the cypresses. He walked around, but couldn't find her. When he gave up and was about to go look for her someplace else, he heard voices, two to be exact, one feminine and one masculine. It didn't take him much to identify Zelda's. Hiding among the cypresses, he peeked and observed. Zelda was sitting in a bench next to the guy from before, Link.

Johann had to admit that he had felt a bit intimidated by that guy. His cold and serious face, and the fact that he was much taller, and evidently, stronger than him— he still felt a certain soreness in his hand after that handshake— made him have that sensation. He observed him carefully, he was a strange guy. He was clad with a tunic and cap, both of them green, brown gloves and leather boots, and had a sword strapped to his back. He didn't look like someone of gentle birth, but he didn't seem poor, he didn't even look like a soldier, he didn't know where to fit him exactly.

"What's wrong, Link?" he heard Zelda ask. "You've been serious the whole time, you've barely said anything and I though you wanted to tell me something important."

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Link said without looking at her.

"Are you sure? I would say you've been like this since you saw Johann."

Johann paid attention. If they were going to talk about him, he wanted to hear the entire conversation.

"I don't know how you can be so friendly with him after what he tried to do."

"He apologized."

"Trying to force you is unforgivable."

Zelda gave a little laugh.

"I see what's going on," she said, sticking close to him. "You're jealous."

Link looked at her astonished. He blushed and looked away again.

"Why would I be jealous?!"

Zelda laughed again. With both hands, she made him look at her and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have no reason to be it, Link. You know you're the only one I love."

Johann felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He had hoped to make her his one day, but that guy, Link, had beat him to it.

He watched helplessly as Link placed his hand in back of Zelda's head, intertwined his fingers in her locks, and kissed her. She, from her part, also dug her fingers in his hair, causing his cap to fall.

"Someone might see us," Zelda said when they pulled apart. "What would people say if they saw their princess kissing a man that is not her husband or her fiancé?"

Princess? She was the princess? In that moment, he realized that he never had a chance with her. He would never be allowed to get close to the princess the way he desired. But… and Link? Who was he to have that kind of relationship with the princess? Were they perhaps having an affair?

"I remind you that your handmaiden has caught us already," Link said, to which Zelda giggled. "In a few hours, maybe less, your father will announce our engagement. I don't think having a couple of people seeing us will affect us now."

Zelda laughed again. She pulled Link towards her and they kissed again.

Johann didn't want to hear or see more. Silently, and careful not to be discovered, he got out of there. It had been a bad idea. Coming to Castle Town to look for Zelda had been a very bad idea. He vanished into the crowd that was inside the room in search of his father, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but he knew he wouldn't leave until he heard the king's announcement. After a while of searching, he found him talking with one of his sons.

"I've heard that his name is Link," he heard his brother say when he came closer.

Hearing that name was as if he'd been stabbed in the stomach.

"I still can't believe that a boy that young was capable of defeating Ganondorf, it's unheard of," said his father.

There had been rumors during their stay about a young man who had bravely stood up to Ganondorf and defeated him. So Link was that young man? Johann knew in that instant, he could never match up against someone like that. Why try then? It was best to give up on Zelda and move on with his life.

* * *

Calmness had returned to the castle. The party was over and everyone had gone back to their homes. The two of them were in a small room in the castle, sitting over the carpet before the lit chimney. There was no one else, they were completely by themselves.

"Someday you have to get used to it, you know, right?" Zelda said. "When you're king, you'll have to make public appearances frequently."

There was no need to remind him, he knew all too well. Luckily, there was still much time for that. He prayed to the goddesses for the actual king to live for many more years.

"Don't make that face," Zelda giggled. "I'll always be at your side, comforting you," she assured.

That really was a relief. He still remembered how, hours prior, he had found himself in front of a mass of people, whose gazes were fixed on him. He recalled the nausea that he had felt the moment he climbed up the stage, recalled Zelda's hand holding his, calming that nausea, even though he could still feel his churned stomach. King Gustav had announced who he was, what he had done, his origins and his future as the princess fiancé. He also remembered their ovations and wanting to flee from there, how the king had called him a hero, an exaggeration in his opinion. But he took something positive out of it, he discovered that his father, Líon, had been a very dear person and remembered by the inhabitants of Castle Town, something that made him swell with happiness and pride.

"How are you coping?"

Zelda looked at him confused, not really knowing what he was referring to.

"About that friend of yours, I mean; Johan."

The princess bowed her head and rested it over his shoulder. Link placed his arm around her, took her shoulder, pulling her towards him, and placed his cheek on top of her head.

"If that's what he really thinks, he doesn't deserve your friendship," Link said. "If I'm honest, I don't like him, I prefer it he stay away from you."

Zelda laughed.

Link remembered what happened. After the announcement, Zelda had been looking for Johann, she wanted to apologize for not telling him the truth. Link had gone with her. After a while of searching, they found him as he was about to leave. The attitude he kept as Zelda was speaking had been cold and distant, then he had apologized and told her that they couldn't see each other anymore, that with his status, he wasn't allowed to be overly familiar with the princess. He left after that. She felt a bit depressed. She knew that would happen, but it had been more shocking than she had imagined.

He felt Zelda's hand on his cheek. He looked at her and saw how she leaned in with the intent of kissing him. He didn't stop her, on the contrary. Both of them fell, Zelda laying over the carpet and him on top of her. As they continued kissing, Link stroked her cheek and Zelda dug her fingers between his blond locks.

"You are not married yet," they heard Impa say.

He tried to pull away, but Zelda didn't let him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, laying his cheek between her breasts. Link felt his entire face heat up.

"We were just kissing," said Zelda, annoyed by the interruption. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just came to see what you were doing."

"We would like to have a bit of privacy, if you don't mind. I'm grown now and I well know what I can and can't do."

"I am not so sure about that."

Impa glanced at Link, who gulped under the intense stare of the imposing woman.

"Very well," she said after a sigh. "I leave you alone. But careful with what you do," she said.

Once Impa left and closed the door behind her, Zelda loosened her grip. Link could finally pull away, although he had to admit that he hadn't been too uncomfortable precisely. He went and lay beside her.

"She's a stick in the mud," Zelda said, turning her back towards Link. "Always interrupting."

Link laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, pressing her against his chest. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling her pleasant scent. They remained that way for several minutes in silence, observing the dancing flames in the chimney.

"Link…" Zelda whispered.

"Tell me."

"In the end, what did you ask my father as a reward?"

"Since asking him to let me court you wasn't necessary at the end, I asked him to let me in the castle guard," he replied. "I know that I will have to leave it in time, but at least I want to do something at the moment to help and protect the people, like my father did."

"That has always been your dream, isn't?"

"Yes."

Silence settled between the two. Only the crackling of the fire and the crunching of the firewood could be heard.

"I also had a dream since I was little," Zelda said suddenly. "One I thought I would never make true."

"What dream?"

"My mother always told me stories in which handsome men and beautiful maidens fell in love and lived happily ever after. When I was growing up, I started to read romantic stories that shared that same premise. I knew that I could never experience that kind of romance, that, as a princess, my husband would be chosen as was convenient to the kingdom. But here I am, completely in love with the man my father chose for me when I was just a baby."

Zelda turned towards him, smiling, and caressed his cheek with tenderness. Link returned her smile and softly placed his lips on hers.

They didn't say any more, it wasn't needed. They continued to contemplate the flames and soon both fell asleep, comforted by the warm of the fire and each other's proximity.

 **The End**


	16. Bonus: The captain of the guard and the

_Translated to English by MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo._

 _This fanfic ends here. Thank you all for your favorites, follows and reviews, they have encouraged me a lot during the time I have been publishing this story. My third story is being translated in this moment, but it will be a while until I start uploading it.  
_

 _I don't have a beta reader for this story, so if you find mistakes, please, contact me._

 _Bye!_

* * *

 _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 **Bonus Chapter**  
 **The captain of the guard and the Desert King**

It was a big day for the kingdom of Hyrule, everyone in Castle Town had gathered around the castle, eagerly. Several hours had passed since news of Her Majesty, the queen, had started labor, and everyone wanted to be the first to see the future heir to the throne.

Strong steps echoed in one of the castle's hallways. The king of Hyrule paced back and forth, nervous, not straying far from the door of the room in which his wife was at the moment, room from where painful shouts came continuously.

"You should calm down, Your Majesty," a voice said, approaching the king. "Your steps can be heard throughout the hall; I am certain that they do not help your wife's labor."

The king stopped at last and turned towards his friend.

"Líon, how many times have I told you not to be so formal when alone?" the king said, frowning. "We've been friends for years."

"It's been I while since I lost count, Gustav," Líon replied with a cheeky smile. "Any news?"

"No, they don't want to tell me anything."

King Gustav began to pace again. As Líon was about to stop him once more, a loud cry was heard. The door opened and a middle-aged woman came out.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty," the woman said with a grin. "Your wife has brought you a healthy and precious girl."

Líon watched as His Majesty hurried into the room. With a smile, he soon followed. He knew all too well the feeling that now overwhelmed his friend, he had passed through this situation a year prior, when the goddesses gifted him with an adorable boy.

He entered the room and saw the king holding the girl in his arms and the queen lying in bed, exhausted by the effort. They both seemed very happy of the little bundle they had received from the heavens. He approached the king and observed the baby. She had her fist clutched tightly and a mark could be clearly seen in the back of her right hand, the unmistakable mark of the Triforce.

"She has the mark," he told the king.

"Indeed, just as expected. The Triforce of Wisdom has been passed down my family for generations, the last had been my late mother, and now my little Zelda."

"Zelda?" Líon said, not surprised by the choice. "You plan on following with tradition?"

Gustav simply smiled.

* * *

He walked, making way through a crowd that was returning home. His Majesty, king Gustav, had already presented the small princess Zelda before his people and now they were all returning to the warmth of their homes. It wasn't long before Líon reached his, it was located in the northern part of Castle Town, near the castle.

When he went in and closed the door, he felt something lean on his leg, tugging his trousers.

"Papa," he heard.

He looked down and saw his year-old son holding on to him, smiling. The boy was blond and had blue eyes, like him. He smiled and leaned down to hold him up.

"Hello, Link," he said after giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you miss papa?"

"How was your day?" asked Elana, his wife, as she approached them.

Holding his son with one arm, he hugged Elana with the other and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Did you see the presentation?" he asked while he watched his wife prepare the table for dinner.

"No, we couldn't go," she said regretfully. "I couldn't find a way to have Link leave his gloves on. He's been rubbing the back of his left hand everywhere all afternoon, I think it itches him."

Líon took Link's hand and observed it. There wasn't anything wrong in its back, just the Triforce mark, as usual. He still remembered what he felt when he saw that mark on his newborn son: worry and fear. He knew that mark was dangerous, Gustav had told him many times of it. He also knew the legends about the Triforce, the wars and conflicts to get a hold of it. He knew that the world was plagued of dangerous people who longed for it, people who wouldn't hesitate to go after his child if they discovered him, kill him even. But Líon wasn't going to allow it, he would do anything to protect Link, he would give his life if necessary.

* * *

"It's been a while since the last time you brought Link," Gustav said as he saw him come in with his son in arms and next to Elana.

"I wanted him to meet the princess," Líon said with a smile. "Perhaps they become friends and everything."

The king smiled and approached them.

"Hello, Link," he said, taking one of his hands. "You've grown since last time. Will you come with Uncle Gustav?"

Gustav stretched his arms to hold him but Link turned his back on him and held on to his father's neck. Líon chuckled.

"I feel wounded," he said in a dramatic tone.

"Do not worry, Majesty, he does the same to me," Elana assured him. "When he is in his father's arms, he does not want to be with anyone else."

Gustav's chuckles were heard throughout the room. He stroked Link's hair and motioned them to follow him. He led them through the castle's halls until they reached a room. Inside, the queen had Zelda in her arms, who wouldn't stop crying, and was giving her little pats on her back.

"I don't know what is wrong with her," the queen said as she saw them come in. "She's been crying for a while and I don't know why. She does not want to eat, does not want to sleep, and she has just been changed. I do not know what else to do."

"May I hold her?" said Elana.

"Go ahead."

The queen handed Zelda over Elana's arms in hope that she could do something. But she kept crying. Líon came towards them with Link in still in arms. As they stood next to them, his son extended his arm, trying to touch the baby. Líon leaned so he could do it and watched in wonder how the girl stopped crying once Link's little hand touched hers. The children's eyes met and little Zelda smiled as she saw him. Link giggled.

"We're going to have to bring Link every time Zelda cries," the king said, laughing.

* * *

Líon was astonished by how easy it had been to leave Link. Normally it was a hassle to make him let go, but the boy was so keen on little Zelda that he practically didn't notice that his father was leaving.

He was with Gustav in his study at this moment. The king had told him that he wanted to talk to him about a subject in private, one of utmost importance.

"I've been thinking about something ever since Zelda was born," said Gustav. "I hope you find it well."

"What's it about?"

"I know Zelda is still a baby, but there will come a day in which she will have to take a very important decision regarding her future. Being a princess, it's important that she finds a suitable husband in a not so faraway future."

"What does that have to do with me, Gustav?" Líon asked, confused.

"More than you imagine, my friend," he replied with a small laugh. "I would like to engage her with your son."

Líon was taken aback by that proposition. He had left his family behind years ago to precisely avoid that kind of compromise and he didn't want to force his son to something like that, he wanted him to choose his future for himself when he had the right age.

"I know what you're thinking, Líon, but think of it this way. They are not going to be strangers, they're going to play, they'll grow up together; they'll be good friends and maybe even come to fall in love."

He kept silent, meditating over the king's words.

"Your son will be a good man, I know, he's going to be like you, good, generous, polite with everyone, that is the kind of man I want for my daughter. My gut tells me that they are going to get along well. This way I won't have to marry her to a complete stranger," Gustav paused. "Think about it."

He sighed and cracked a smile. He had also known the moment he saw Link interact with Zelda that they would be good friends, perhaps something more.

"All right," he relented. "But on one condition," he waited for Gustav to nod. "If, when the time comes, either of them disagrees, I want the engagement to be cancelled. I don't want them to be forced."

"I think that's reasonable," the king said with a smile.

* * *

He had been feeling unease pressing against his chest for months. He knew someone was watching them, and he didn't know why. Since Link's birth three years ago, him and Elana had been very careful to hide their son's mark, not even Gustav knew of it, but apparently, someone had found out.

There was a possibility that it was all his imagination, but he didn't want to run that risk, they had to get Link out of Castle Town quickly, even if it meant to leave his position as the castle guard's captain. Elana agreed with him and they both agreed to live to a quieter and isolated place, at Ordon village.

"And what about the engagement?" Gustav asked.

"It still stands, of course," Líon said with a reassuring smile. "When he reaches nine, we'll bring him back so that they can get to know each other well."

The king struggled to assimilate that decision, not only for Zelda's future, but also because he wouldn't be seeing his friend in a long time. Finally, he accepted.

* * *

Link crossed the town at full speed. A huge grin adorned his face and he was holding something in hands very tightly. He went inside his house quickly and approached his mother.

"Look, mama," he said opening his hands. "Mrs. Agnes gave them to me, she says it's a small preview of my birthday present."

He had a small bag, he opened it and showed her its contents.

"Oh, so much candy!" Elana exclaimed with a big smile. "I suppose you thanked her, right?"

"Yes," he replied, nodding energetically.

"That's the way I like it," she congratulated him, ruffling his hair. "Why don't you check to see if papa is coming? I still have to finish preparing everything for your birthday party."

With a smile, Link ran out of the house.

It was Link's ninth birthday and they made him a party that night to which the whole town would assist. It was his last birthday in Ordon, so everyone wanted to go.

He received lots of presents that night, but, without a doubt, the one he liked the most was his father's. When he opened the present, he could not believe it, it was a real sword, much shorter and of suitable size for him, but made of metal and not wooden like the others he had had until now.

"Soon you'll be a man, Link," his father said. "It's time you had your own sword. I've trained you since you were little, you have lots of talent, I know you will use it well."

"Thank you, papa."

Setting the sword aside, he lunged at his father and hugged him.

* * *

They had left their life in Ordon behind to return to Castle Town. Líon hoped that, with all this time that passed since they abandoned the capital, the danger over Link would have disappeared. They had left early that morning, at dawn. They moved slowly, for they traveled heavily, but they hoped to get out of Faron Woods soon. Link was riding in front of him, like every time they went on horse. He had not lost his attachment to his father through the years, he had even expressed more than once that he wanted to be like him, something that filled Líon with pride and satisfaction.

He stopped his horse, he began to notice something strange. It seemed like a dark and hostile presence. He didn't like this, what if they had been found?

"What's wrong?" he heard his wife ask.

Líon got off his horse, grabbed Link and took him with his mother, seating him in front of her.

"Stay with mama, Link."

"Líon…" Elana said worriedly.

Líon made a gesture to show her to be quiet. He heard the sound of a horse's hooves, someone was coming.

Soon they saw a shadow emerge from among the trees. It was a tall and robust man, redheaded, dressed in black armor and mounted on top of an enormous black horse. Líon didn't like this man, he oozed of wickedness.

"At last I find you," he said, staring at Link. "I've been looking for him for years. The spirits hadn't made this easy."

The man laughed. It was an arrogant laugh and full of malice.

"Who are you?" Líon said in a threatening tone.

"My name is Ganondorf," the man replied as he got off his horse.

"The gerudo king?"

Líon was stunned. What was this desert man doing there? He looked at Link worriedly. It was clear that he was looking for the Triforce. He had heard rumors about that man, they say that he was a cruel and ambitious man.

"I prefer to be called by my tittle as the Desert King," he said with a laugh.

His gaze full of fury, Líon drew his blade, he would not let anyone lay a finger on his son.

"Líon!" Elana exclaimed.

"Don't worry," he tried to calm her. "I'll deal with him."

"A useless effort, if I may say so," Ganondorf said with an arrogant smile.

The desert man also drew his sword and lunged against Líon, who had gone ahead, away from his family.

He had to recognize that this man was strong, too strong, in all his years as a member of the guard he had never gone against a man like this. In that moment, he regretted letting himself slack so much these last years, Ordon's peaceful lifestyle made that he wouldn't train with much frequency as before.

He couldn't win, he knew that, but wasn't going to let that man touch Link. Ganondorf was making him step back, he couldn't stop him.

"Run!" he yelled. "Get Link out of here, quickly."

Just before he felt his adversary's sword sink in his stomach, he saw Elana flee at full speed with Link, who called to him with tears in his eyes. Before his life faded completely, he looked at the sky and prayed a last prayer; he begged the goddesses to protect his son.

"Papa! Papa!" Link shouted.

He had seen how that man's sword had gone through his father. He wanted go to him, to help him, but his mother wouldn't let him. They rode at full speed, nonstop.

"Please, mama! Let me go with papa!" he begged.

"I'm sorry, Link, but I can't let you," she apologized with tears in her eyes. "I have to protect you."

Link gripped his mother's shirt tightly and buried his face in her chest, crying.

Suddenly, he heard a buzz and noticed that his mother was leaning towards a side. They both fell to the ground, she on top of him. Link looked over his mother's shoulder and saw that she had an arrow stuck on her back.

"Mama!" he yelled.

"Run, Link," Elana said weakly and with a fine thread of blood in the corner of her lips, as she tried to get up. "Run, don't let him capture you."

"But…"

"Run!"

Link nodded and ran.

He ran and ran. He ran as fast as his legs allowed him to. He ran what seemed like an eternity through the woods, until he tripped and fell flat to the ground. Why was he running? Although he had seen how he killed his father, he wasn't afraid of him, he would face that man like his father had done. If he had to die, he would die with honor, like his father. But both his father and his mother wanted him to run, to live. Drying the tears that trickled down his cheeks, he got up and ran again.

He started to hear a loud noise, it seemed like the sound of the rapid waters of a river. He stepped out of the trees and suddenly stopped. Sure enough, there was a river before him, dozens of meters below his feet by the cliff.

"At last I find you, boy," he heard the man behind him.

He turned and saw him. It was like seeing a dark being, dressed in black, with hair as red as fire and his yellow eyes full of evil. It was the first time Link saw a man like him, with such a cruel and ruthless look.

"The game ends here, kid," Ganondorf said. "If you come with me without resistance, I promise not to hurt you."

Lie. Link was still a child, but he knew that man was lying. He had murdered his parents and now he wanted to kill him too. He glanced behind him, at the cliff. If he had to die, he wouldn't give that man that satisfaction.

Not wasting time, he stepped back and threw himself into the void. He knew he had little chance of survival but it was the only thing he could do to escape from that man.

* * *

"Link…"

A voice was calling him, an unknown voice.

"Link…"

He opened his eyes. He was still in the forest. He had been dragged downstream and was now at its shore.

"Come, Link…"

He heard that voice again. He stood up and followed it. He didn't know if it was a good idea, but before he realized, his body was already moving on its own. At least it wasn't that man's voice. He entered the trees and, after a while of walking, he arrived at a clearing. There was a fountain and a small spring and, over it, was a light being in shape of a monkey.

"My name is Faron," the light being said. "I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest."

He'd heard stories about the light spirits, it was said that one of them lived near Ordon, but he had never seen one.

"Was it you who called me?" Link asked.

"Indeed," the spirit replied. "I have been assigned with the mission of protecting you, I and the rest of the light spirits."

"Why?"

"I cannot yet tell you, you are too young to understand. But it is important that man does not capture you, Link."

"Why me?" Link asked. "Why does he want me? I'm just a kid."

"I cannot tell you details, but it has to do with the mark on your hand."

Link took off the glove that covered his left hand and observer the three triangle mark over its back. His parents never told him what that mark meant, they had only warned him to always keep it covered.

"I am to transform you, Link," the spirit continued. "I am going to make you adopt a different appearance, an appearance that will allow you to live in this forest and keep you hidden from that man."

Link's body began to change. He felt his entire body burn. His muscles and bone contracted and shifted. That was very painful. A painful cry escaped his lips and he fell to the ground. When the pain passed, he tried to stand up again, but he couldn't. He looked at himself and saw that his entire body was covered by dark grayish fur and a tail was moving side to side behind him. He saw his reflection in the water. His appearance had changed completely, except his eyes, now he was something similar to a dog.

"For here on you will live as a wolf," said Faron. "You will live like this in wait of the day in which it will not be necessary to keep you safe and you can reclaim what is yours."

 **THE END**


End file.
